Because of You
by Kiraiya R
Summary: Rin has a hidden past that even she doesn't remember, but when Haru returns to rekindle their friendship, his only mistake was being himself. Making the same mistake a second time can ruin everything, causing endless sorrow. [Alternate Reality, OOC]
1. A Perfect Life

**_Author's Notes: _**This is for all of you Hatsuharu and Rin fans. Characters may be OOC, just to let you know. I don't normally do OOC, but this time I'll make an exception. This storyline doesn't follow the story of the Manga and/or Anime. Plus, it's an Alternate Reality, where Rin actually likes Tohru and stuff. You rate how it goes. Please take some precious time off of your hands to leave a nice review please minna? Arigatou! Gomen if anything is off. I'm writing this fic for fun and for your entertainment! So the storyline will develope as time goes on kay? Sayanora for now! -Kaiya-Forgivness

**_A Note:_** Chapters go on as Rin's POV narration

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:A seemingly normal Rin Sohma thinks her life's just the way it should be. Aside from the ups and downs, she may think it's perfect in her eyes. Of course in her eyes, she'll always think she's the greatest and the top next to her eternal crush Shigure. Basically, her life is the life she wants...Or is it?_**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter One**

**"A Perfect Life..."**

As I tossed and turned in bed, I kept thinking of how stupid I would look carrying a slighty huge--Okay...really huge--bass drum in front of all the people standing on the sidelines of the street, wasting their time watching useless floats and stupid tractors and cop cars pass them by. Of course I wouldn't really know how these things go, since I'm IN the friggen parade since two years ago, when I started up for band.

And no...I am not a guy...My name is Rin Sohma, and I'm from a huge family of a bunch of cousins, uncles, aunts and a bunch of other retards I don't know. But really...I shouldn't be dissing my family tree, since I'd be in loads of trouble if the head of the family Akito Sohma found out...I don't really know Akito...My mother used to tell me stories about people like Akito, and Akito himself. Even though Akito's my age and all, he somehow holds alot of respect amung my family tree...

Really? I don't give a damn about Akito or anybody else for that matter. I do hold alot of pride you know? Anyways, I choose who to trust very wisely...

There's Tohru Honda, one of my dearest and best friends ever since kindergarten. We met at a carnival and so got along! We laugh together alot and as time went on, we grew closer and now we're practically inseperable...But just recently...Tohru's mother Kyoko passed away...Now she lives with her grandfather...She never lets me come over...She always comes to my house...I dont' know why...But...I feel something's up with her...But if I ask, I'm afraid I might hurt her.

I do what I can for her...And I protect her but sometimes I've just gotta grasp the fact that she's only one year younger than I am, and she's all grown up and mature. Heck! She may be even more mature than me. I have an attitude problem with teachers and stuff...I've had tons of detentions in the past! Funny isn't it? How two people of the complete opposite can be best friends for a long while? But yeah...

I've also got two other best friends from long ago...Okay from first grade, but hey! That's long to me!

There's Saki Hanajima...She's pretty cool if you stay on her good side. She loves to write dark poetry and lets me and Tohru read her journal entries to see what's up in her day and stuff. That's pretty cool right there. Yet sometimes Saki seems a little down in the dumps...That's sounds dumb when I say it huh? Well, anyways...She's been stressing alot but Tohru and I do our best to help her. Tohru loves to make up nicknames for us too. I go by Rinni. Fits me sometimes, but I don't really like my name Rin. Too boring if you ask me. So Tohru's cute streak calls me by Rinni.

Saki goes by Hana, part of her last name. Tohru loves to draw cute flowers for Saki since Hana means flower. It's funny yet cute. I'd better quit saying cute or I'll go nuts. Oh yeah! And we've got a kick ass friend named Arisa Uotani. Tohru calls her Uo and draws fishes for her sometimes when Uo loses a fight. But that's really rare since Uo kicks asses on a daily bases...Well only at football games when idiots call Uo a Yankee wannabe or something like that.

I sat up in bed and raked my hand through my long dark tresses and sighed. I kept thinking why me? Why me? I don't wanna have to play that damn bass drum. I'm getting sick and tired of it year after year. But I chose to be in band...Being an accidental drummer is alright...But up against all the boy drummers, it's a little hard on me. They push me around and call me weak. Sometimes they even tell me to friggen quit drums...But that only makes me more determined to stay a drummer.

It's grown on me yes...But sometimes I wish I could just be like everyone else and not stand out...Then again...Being a rebel is great! I get to yell around without a care in the world! That beats out any boy drummer any day! I smiled at this thought and layed back down. My clock read 11:43 p.m. I really need some sleep if I want to show those boy drummers who can beat a bass drum harder than anyone! I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on breathing...

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...Still wasn't working though! Damn it! I can't get to sleep! I turned over and thought somemore...

"Shigure..." I whispered...Then I shook my head out of the thought. What the hell was I thinking! Shigure was this big cool preppy senior who didn't even notice me! Plus, he's a distant member of my family. Shigure Sohma...At least I have an excuse to be stupid and pretend him and I are married eh? Whatever...I'm not that stupid. At least I hope not...Oh yeah, and did I mention Shigure was a drummer too? Guess not...But he's a top drummer. Way better than me...Saying this makes me sound like a dumb hypocrite. I don't care really if anybody ever called me a hypocrite. Sure it may hurt a little. But it'll never scratch the surface of my pride barrier!

Yup! That's me...The tough Rin Sohma...Hell...What am I even saying? Tough? You call drooling over Shigure Sohma _tough! _In another life yeah! When Yuki walks! Oh...'Bout Yuki...Another Sohma to be exact...Yep, another distant reletive of mine. Yuki and I don't really talk at all. He's this big popular dude who all the girls in the school swoon over everyday, writing love notes and sticking them in his locker. Kinda creepy if you ask me, but Yuki seems to enjoy it no? But anyways, Yuki always gets rides with his older brother Ayame Sohma. So if something happens that seems like a miracle, Tohru and I say, "When Yuki walks!". Weird huh? But at least Tohru and I find it funny!

With that giving me a little tickle and some giggling, I sat up again and looked over at my window sill. My cat Mame was sleeping on the window sill again and snoring loud! He's cute actually, he's white and has a cute crooked tail. He opened his sapphire eyes and looked at me in a little kitty way. I smiled and pet him then looked at the dark sky. The full moon was shining so brightly...So high in the sky...Almost as if I can touch it...But like that'll ever happen. I suck a metephors.

Then I glanced over to my stereo and sighed once again. I quietly got up, making sure not to wake my mom in the next room, and tippy toed to my stereo and sat on the floor next to it and put on my headphones. Listening to music calmed me and let my stress float away. I turned up my CD and lipped the words as I bobbed my head. Sweet rock and some metal made me want to sing out loud...Too bad I wasn't home alone. I'd be jammin' out so much! Before I realized it, the sun began to rise...Guess I love music that much as to not realize the time. That rules out any chance of me being able to sleep. I shrugged and walked over to my dresser to pick out an outfit.

At about 9:10 a.m. the phone rang. I ran to the living room to answer it.

"Yeah?" I boredly said.

"Um...Rinni? Am I bothering you? Did I wake you up too early?" It was Tohru and her small sounding voice calling to wake me up. Maybe wake me up, but she usually calls so we can walk to school together or go to a football game together or have a girls night out with Hana or Uo. This time, she was calling to confirm that Hana would be picking us up in her mom's car and onto the high school to get ready for the damned parade. Who knows if I'm fooling myself about the parade being dumb or not? It's fun if I want it to be. Really! Guess I was too tired to care since I didn't sleep!

"Der! Didn't even wake me up. I was up hours ago. So, Hana's picking us up at nine twenty. Just to remind you since you're so forgetful!" I laughed into the phone and leaned my arm on the island the phone and answering machine rested on.

"Ugh! I'm not forgetful!" Tohru playfully snapped back. She does that alot. It's just somewhat cute to hear her little voice on the phone yelling at me.

"Sure you are. But anyways...Just walk over now kay? Bring your mp3 player I bought you! We can jam! I broke my mp3 player last night..." I gave a small laugh into the phone and waited for her answer.

"Sure thing Rinni. Guess we'll see Uo on the sidelines since she's not in band huh? Um...Do you remember if I left my flute in the band room at last practice, or did I bring it home?" Tohru struggled to remember.

"You left it in the band room. Now quit worrying and walk over already! Hana'll be here soon!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay...Thanks Rinni..." Tohru gave a sort of...Well I don't know how to explain it but...Her tone sounded somewhat...Sad...

"For what?" I asked back.

"Never mind! Just thanks for reminding me where my flute was..." Tohru's tone gave a saprano pitch and she laughed then hung up before I could ask what was up. She's been acting a little...Strange lately though...I have no business in asking. Plus when I do, she denys anything is wrong. So I keep quiet.

Onto the day...Hana's mom pulled up into my alley way of my house and Tohru and I ran and jumped in. As usual, Hana's mom teased me about my long slender legs not being able to fit into her pick up and then teasing Tohru about how quiet and small she sounds. Like one big family really.

Finally arriving at the high school, the three of us jumped out and greeted our over active band teacher Sensei Ming. He's a little big around the tummy, and wears clothes so wrong for the season. It was a wopping 95degrees, and he was wearing a long sleeved concert shirt with grey dress pants. What's he thinking! He has to march along side us! Well, his body. That sounds wrong, but you know what I mean!

Hana, Tohru and I walked into the band room after greeting Sensei Ming, then I walked over to my bass drum and took the mallets off of it and took the bass drum in hand and carried it up to Hana and Tohru. Hana was putting her clarinet together as Tohru cleaned her flute.

"Um? Have you seen my music anywhere?" Tohru cluelessly searched everybody's stands and began another journey of forgetfulness.

"You're getting more and more forgetful day by day Tohru." Hana and I laughed. But Tohru was too busy still looking. When she finally spotted it, somebody grabbed the folder. The three of us looked up in the empty band room and noticed that it was Yuki. Prince Yuki to be exact. Forgot the mention that that's his nickname for life.

Tohru looked up at him.

"Um...Can I have that back?" She smiled, pointing her finger at the folder Yuki was holding.

"Oh this? I'm sorry...Thought is was mine." He carelessly shrugged and threw it at Tohru. Hana glared as Tohru barely caught it. Yuki walked off to his baritone and began to clean his mouth piece.

"What an idiot..." I glared. Tohru walked over to me and Hana and smiled.

"Got it!" She held her smile and continued to clean her flute.

"That was uncalled for!" I glared at Yuki. Yet he didn't seem to hear me since I wasn't really saying anything serious to him. I was just joking around. Yuki got up and walked out of the band room.

"Shall we get to the park then?" Tohru asked. Every stinken year, I've had to haul my bass drum all the way to the city park to wait to line up on the street and march. I sighed.

"Sure...As long as you guys take turns carrying my drum--HUH?" I looked around and I was talking to thin air! Those traitors! I held out and fist and miserably hauled my bass drum down the stairs and outside to find Tohru and Hana laughing.

"Sorry Rin! I couldn't help it! I was hiding behind the drum cabinet, and then I just HAD to grab Hana and Tohru to make them ditch you! Won't happen again!" It was Uo! She actually came to the high school when she didn't have to! A miracle! Now maybe Yuki'll walk huh?

"Ugh! Uo! You're so dumb!" I bonked her on the head and began to walk away.

"Eh? Come on! Take a joke Rin! Here, let me help ya." Uo took my bass drum and began to walk down the hill onto the city park. Not much really happened, aside from the fact that Uo got tired half way down the hill and handed me my bass drum! How could she? I don't wanna have to carry it ALL the way. Of course knowing Hana, she only carried it for five seconds max and Tohru carried it one second max, then would have dropped it if I didn't catch it.

"You guys are so lazy! You TRY carrying this thing throughout the _whole _parade!" I glared as I put the drum on my shoulders. Yet my three buddies only sighed and continued talking about random junk. Like it is everyday, but hey! Who cares? It's so fun with them around. You could say my life's almost perfect. Nah, that'll be the day. But my life is great on the other hand. With that, a silver Cavaleir pulled up in the driveway and out came Shigure...

"Oooh look Rin...It's you know who!" Uo elbowed me.

"Shut up!" I pushed her and blushed as Shigure popped out of his car, sunglasses and all. He didn't see us, or me for that dumb matter. He cooly walked up the hill to grab his snare drum and then drive all the way down to the park. Possibly beating us there. Too bad I'm so shy around him, otherwise, I'd be able to ask him for a ride!

"Ugh! Let's hurry before Pretty Boy Sohma beats us!" Tohru joked as she ran ahead.

"Hey! That's not funny! Calling my man a pretty boy! More like Yuki! He's the 'prince' of the school!" I laughed. Somehow, those words seemed to faze Tohru...She stopped and looked at the sky.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No...You didn't...Come on! Shi's coming soon! He'll try and race us!" Tohru smiled and ran ahead.

Was there some kind of connection between Tohru and...Prince Yuki? I mean, he's just some dumb prep who has the ladies all over him. I mean, what can Tohru see in him if his name fazed her so much? Oh well...Maybe it's just nothing. Yeah that's it! I'm just worrying about nothing really. I sighed and laughed along as I attempted to run and supposidly beat Shigure in his car. The four of us ran and ran as we finally reached the park, soon to line up and march.

Everyone began to chat and stuff, really nothing much to it...Just fun and games and stuff. But the dumb little freshmen kept complaining at how hot it was and stuff. Well they freaking shouldn't have signed up for band if they knew how hot it would be! You've got to except life the way it is! How dumb. Then again, not that I should point any of their flaws out! There goes my hypocrisy sneaking up on me again!

"Okay line up!" Sensei Ming yelled out to us. Everyone began to line up in their sections as did I. Being the only female drummer is a little lonely at times since all the boys talk amungst one another and ignoring me. The say stuff to me, but that's only to ask if I have a drumkey or not. Usually, I don't...So they quit asking. But it's all good...I've gotten used to it these past two years as a female drummer. I smiled to myself as I spotted Shigure walk up to his friends and talk.

Yuki's brother Ayame was a bass drummer too...But he didn't say anything much. He did talk to Shigure for a while, until Shigure ditched him to talk to other drummers. Blah, blah, blah...This is how it is parade after parade. I perfer playing pepband songs at football games and screaming the loudest to marching band really...Since I don't have to carry this big drum around at football games. Speaking of football games, we've got the Homecoming game coming up soon...And the first day of school is coming too...Joy! Well...The more the school, the more I get to see my precious Shigure!

Ten minutes passed as we were STILL lined up and ready to march. Everyone grew restless and left their line to talk to their friends from other sections. I followed too and walked all the way to the front to chat with Tohru and Hana. Uo was flirting with some hot dudes by the auditorium and hitting them playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" I teasingly slapped Tohru on the back and smiled.

"Somehow!" She smiled back.

Hana took out her sunglasses and cleaned them. Me being desperate to look cool in front of Shigure, I asked Hana to use her cool shades.

"Sure." She shrugged and handed them to me as she went up and down on her B-Flat Major Scale on her clarinet. Her shades had a small crystal butterfly at the corner, and they were blue shaded. I smiled and put them on. We chatted until Sensei Ming spazzed out and told everyone to go back to their lines. Pretty boring really but yeah...I wouldn't like my days as an accidental drummer any other way...I guess I do have a perfect life...Really? In my eyes...


	2. Until HE Came Along!

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary: As she guessed, Rin's parents finally divorced and her father has moved away...But now what with a new family member in the house...Will Rin be able to deal? _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Two**

**"...Until _HE_ Came Along!"**

"I'll have ham, cheese, mayo, tomatoes...Oh and make it wheat bread kay? What else? Oh! And some lettuce." I finished ordering after Hana and Tohru ordered. The parade was okay I guess...Aside from me almost falling flat on my face in front of the whole city. Not to mention Shigure would have seen me! Shigure played his trademarked snare drum with stickers all over it. He looked so cool in his shades...Wonder if he saw me! I hope he did...But who knows?

Uo decided to jack her dad's car and drive us out to lunch after the parade was through. Pretty funny huh? Anyways, Uo was next in line to order after me. We were at our local Subway just haning out.

"Yeah, I'll have a large twelve foot sandwich with everything on it." Uo waved her hand around at the cashier and the person who makes the sandwiches. She just gave Uo a strange look and began making Uo's sandwich of the year. We all laughed at her big order and got some pops. 

"So, how'd you like the parade? Bad? Good?" I asked Tohru and Hana as I sat down at the booth with them. Usually the parde would be so stupid and dumb, but this year it was better than most and better than I thought. It was funny too because Shigure kept dropping his drumstick and he had TONS more in his snare case. It was just so cute...Blabbing again about Shigure huh? But really, I can't stop it...He's like, my cure...Away from my...Parents...

I sighed at the sighed and smiled at Hana and Tohru. Wouldn't want them to worry about me...Tohru really does get worried easily...So yeah...

"The parade was okay. Pretty fun...Not as bad as last year." Tohru smiled her joyful smile and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What about you Hana?" I asked.

"It was great. Can't wait for school to start so we can go to Pep Ralleys and stuff...When's our first Pepband anyways?" Hana asked as she shuffled her back pack around and her black jacket. Funny how Hana wears black in the middle of summer. Well it really wasn't the middle of summer since Autumn would come soon. But she wears black year round. Guess it's just her thing. Wouldn't want to call her gothic thought since she'd shock you with her electric waves...Strangly, she's done the supernatural when nobody's looking.

As we ate, a silver Caveleir pulled up. My heart flipped as Shigure got out of his car. His best friends Ayame and Hatori got out too, all with sunglasses. 

"You guys look...It's Shi!" I squeeled to my best buds. Uo smacked herself down next to me after she got her food.

"Sup? Man they friggen took too long on my damn sandwich. How lazy!" Uo laughed and downed her sandwich. Then she too, must have realized Shigure just walked in with his buddies.

"Isn't that Pretty Boy Shi and his other pretty boy friends?" Uo asked pointing them out. I hastily grabbed her arm and threw it down.

"Oh! My bad!" Uo laughed and shut up. I began to feel my face get hot. Tohru and Hana only giggled...How dare they! That just made my Shi get suspicious of us. He glanced over at us and raised his eyebrow as his friends ordered. He removed his sunglasses as if to see who the hell I was! Ugh! Invisible once again and him having to think "Isn't that that one drummer girl?" How embarresssing! I looked down and away and sipped my Pepsi. I noticed him look away when it was his time to order.

"You guys are so dumb..." I whispered under my breath at Uo in particular...She just laughed and continued eating!

Just then, three people entered Subway. Great, now it would be crowded if they all chose to stay, since the Subway we were in was small and connected to a high quality gas station. Really, the part of town we live in is pretty small. But that's just the way we've gotten used to. So it's all good.

I examined who just walked in. One guy looked to be about my age, orange hair, very noticable red eyes, and he had a girl hanging all over him and bugging him about the Homecoming Dance--Which might I mention was two months away--and she had dark brown hair, about my color, and grey eyes.

"Get off of me Kagura..." The orange haired dude pulled his arm away.

"Come on Kyo! You've got to take me to the dance or...Or...I'll just die!" That girl called Kagura cried out. Which, of course, attracted everyone's attention.

"Check out Orangy!" Uo pointed and laughed.

"His hair...Reminds me of..." Tohru smiled and looked down. Her mother...Had orange hair...I don't think I've ever seen that orange of hair since Auntie Kyoko...I call her that since I've known Tohru for a long time...But I really think it'd be too sad to think about right now. So I didn't say anything. Uo and Hana didn't hear Tohru say that since she was so quiet at times. I looked down and tried to think of good times...Then that orange haired dude, apparently known as Kyo pushed that Kagura girl away.

"Get away Kagura, if I say I'll take you to the dance, will you can it!" He glared at her. Not really in a mean way but more of an annoying way. But I'm guessing that Kagura didn't really care, as long as her supposidly "man" said he would take her.

"Yay! Kyo's taking me to the dance! Don't forget this Kyo..." She gave a mean glare and pointed at him. Yet, he seemed to be frightened and walked ahead to get in line to order after Shigure's gang. The third guy...I really didn't notice him at all really...He just stood there quietly with his hands in his long black coat pocket with a cheesy smile on his face. His hair was kind of a silverish white--probably some wacked out dye or something--with black roots at the bottom part of his hair. To me, it was as if you really couldn't tell _what _his natural hair color is!

His eyes were an electric grey color...Very mysterious and dark...He wore a bunch of goth type jewelry and all black. He followed behind his friends and watched them fight. Strange...Somehow his presence was...Cold...

I shook the feeling off and ate the remains of my sandwich. Then Shigure and his friends Hatori and Ayame left with their food and drove off in Shi's Caveleir.

"Aww...Too bad you couldn't get a ride from you man eh?" Uo teased.

"Shut up!" I gave Uo a playful glare and looked away...Accidentally locking eyes with that goth dude...I quickly looked away and stood up.

"Well then! Shall we leave?" I smiled and walked out without Uo, Tohru, or Hana answering. The wind began to pick up, sort of calming me. The sky was dark...Possibly a thunder storm. We have been getting alot of thunder storms lately...But that's okay. I love the action of rain and thunder! Especially lightening! Very cool. I could smell rain in the distance. My long hair blew in the wind as I enhaled the rainy smelling wind. Then I walked over to Uo's dad's jacked car.

I got in after Uo walked out with Hana and Tohru. Uo drove us around for a while, then later on, we lamely went shopping for some T-Shirts and stuff. Not a big fan of shopping unless it's for CD's or anything that has to do with music. After Uo dropped Tohru off down the alley from my house, she dropped me off at mine and I was ready to enter my so called house.

Once I did...I walked upstairs and into my room. Thankfully my so called mother didn't bug me about my homework...But soon enough, a loud knock on my door shattered my thoughts.

"Rin? Can we talk?" Yup...It was my mother figure...I rolled my eyes and grabbed my remote to turn on my stereo. I turned it up full blast. Too bad my remote couldn't lock the door, since she just let herself in.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I glared as she unplugged my stereo.

"Rin...Your father...He--" My mom's eyes began to tear. I rolled my eyes...Either she's crying for attention from her only daughter, or it's that time of month again.

"He what Mom? I have school tomorrow and I'm trying to relax in my last moments of freedom." I sarcastically said, then I took out a book and pretended to read it. 

"Rin...That attitude is very--" I cut her off from her sentence.

"It's what Mom! Selfish? Mean? Or flat out stupid? Just say it...You used to say it all the time. Now you're hesitating? Just say it Mom...My attitude sucks and there's nothing I can do about it." I sat up and left my room. Too bad she has the ability to follow like anybody else does. 

"Just listen Rin...Can we just not...Fight for two minutes? I've wanted to tell you but...I really didn't know how since we shut eachother out--" Once again, I cut her off.

"We shut eachother out! WE shut EACHOTHER out? Don't you mean YOU shut ME out Mom! Open your eyes Mom...There's no hope for any changes, but there WAS hope before you ruined it." I know this sounds a little harsh, considering she's suppose to be my mother, but this is normal. Fighting like this everyday...Except she supposidly had to tell me something my so called father did today, so she was laying off more than usual.

"About that Rin...Just forget it...We divorced..." She looked down, and yet her tone didn't exactly sound sad. Almost relieved she and my father divorced...Then it hit me...

"Divored? What do you mean DIVORCED! You mean to say you two broke up?" I know this sounds stupid but...When I dont' want to hear something, I refuse to understand it...So I acted as if I didn't even know what the term divorce meant. I shook my head and turned around, still standing still.

"Rin...It's been over for months...Today, it's been finalized...Just to let you know Rin...It wasn't you, it was us...We couldn't deal with it." There was a pause after she said that. Then I looked up at the cieling.

"Woopdy flippin' doo...Let's celebrate. By the way, I knew it wasn't me. It was you two. Marriage is useless...Why do it? It's just a celebration before the next step...Divorce. I saw it coming." I shook my head and glared at my mom. It didn't seem to faze her. Nothing really fazed her unless it was something she _wanted _to hear. Strange but true...

I opened my door and slammed it behind me. Silence broke through more and more silence. It was so silent, you could even hear the cars outside, even though the house was sound proofed. Finally later on, my mom knocked once again...Even if it was ten at night, she wasn't asleep yet. Niether was I because I kept thinking about what would happen next. I mean, yeah I didn't really mind that my mom and dad split, since I saw it coming long ago, but...Still...What if I'm forced to go back and forth to live with my mom or dad? What if my mom moves far away and I have to come? Damn it...

Why me? Why not some sap who actually deserves this kind of crap being dumped on me! WHY?

My thoughts screamed through my head as time passed. An hour, then anohter...Midnight...Guess I should really get to sleep. I turned out my lamp after two more times of my mom knocking on my door and me not answering. That night, I could hardly sleep partially because of school, and because there was a possibility of me moving and leaving my friends...Tohru...Hana...Uo...and...Shigure...

Then for some stupid reason, that guy came to mind...The goth styled guy...Him and his silver dyed hair and all black...Then again, I didn't even know what his name was. Was I tired? Damn it...I shut my eyes and fell into a slumber that seemed to last for ten minutes, with the sun in my eyes and all. I quickly sat up and jerked my clock off my dresser.

Six thirty six...Good, I still had time before school started.

I took a long hot shower and brushed my long tresses and then picked out an outifit. Black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes...Plain actually, but who cared? Probably snotty people like Motoko Minagawa and her fan club girls that swoon over Yuki, but I'd just have Uo beat 'em up in a heartbeat if they said anything to me.

At seven thrity, I called Tohru so we could walk to school together.

"Hello?" Tohru answered.

"Should we walk to school now?" I lamely asked.

"Be right over Rinni!" She said and hung up.

I walked downstairs to go outside, but before I could open the door to leave, my mom's voice stopped me.

"Rin...When you get home, there will be someone here...So please treat them nicely okay? I want you to come home right after school okay?" She blankly said and walked back upstairs.

"Who!" I called back. But she didn't want to hear so I heard her leave for work. I glared and went to wait for Tohru to walk over. But what the heck did my mom mean by "there will be someone here"? Weird. Maybe a counselor for her? I laughed at this thought and waved at Tohru coming thought he alley.

"Hey Rinni." She greeted.

"Hey Tohru. So um...How's your grandpa?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Sort of hard to make conversation with Tohru so early in the morning, since she seemed so tired this early. But once we do get started talking, we can't stop!

"Huh? He's fine..." She quietly said out.

"So, what's your scedule?" I asked holding up an envelope that I got in the mail way back before school. This got her attention and she happily pulled out her scedule.

"Let's see...Band, P.E., World Geography, Art, Algebra, Lunch B, Study Hall, Biology and then English. You?" Tohru read off her list and smiled.

"Oh! Let's see...Band, P.E., World Geography, Choir, Algebra, Lunch B, Study Hall, English and then Biology! Basically the same except for some classes are switched. Guess I did match my scedule with yours last year when we got to choose huh?" I laughed with her.

Finally arriving at school, we went into the gym and got sorted into our first hour classes. Band was so my favorite class of the day. But when we found Uo and Hana, their scedules were almost like ours, except for the fact that Uo and Hana didn't have the same lunch as us. They had Lunch A, whereas Tohru and I had Lunch B. Kinda sucky but oh well...As long as the four of us each had somebody to talk to.

During band, everything went smooth and stuff but...Then somebody walked in like they were all that...As in they walked in ten minutes after class started. What a weirdo. I really didn't notice who it was since I was too busy staring at Shigure the whole time. But I did hear Sensei Ming call out attendance when that weirdo walked in.

"Hatsuharu! You're late! It is the first day of school, so I'll let you off easy kay? Take a seat wherever today. Tomorrow we'll be doing the Section Competition, so be ready." Still, that really didn't bug me that some idiot came late. Possibly a new student? Since I've never in my life heard of a Hatsuharu or whatever his name was. I shrugged and scanned my scedule over and over as time passed.

Second hour P.E. was a breeze too...World Geo? Okay I guess, and then there's Choir...Not much except I heard that name Hatsuharu again! Our Choir sensei is pretty bubbly so it's very noticable when she calls out a name and they're not even present. Was this Hatsuharu person a skipper? Who cared! Never seen him and never want to. Probably just some idiot anyways. I mean what kind of name is Hatsuharu anyways!

Since it wasn't required to go to lunch on the first day--and considering we get out early--Algebra, Biology, and English were okay. Well...Maybe until we have stupid homework! I waited outside for Tohru, Hana, and Uo to come out so Uo can drive us all home or whatever Uo wanted to do. As I stood and waited, Shigure walked out the second I thought of him. He walked by with Ayame and Hatori as they laughed together. Then I heard Ayame say something that caught my attention.

"Did ya hear Hari? That Hatsuharu kid is a Junior and he's gonna be in drums." Ayame laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing in the universe. Guess Ayame was just like that. But that Hastuharu kid? In DRUMS! What a dummy! Already I didn't like him...Even though I've never seen him before...But oh well.

Shigure and Hatori only laughed after saying stuff like...

"Really? He's as goth as goth can get! Why would he play drums?" Hatori snickered.

"Eh...Give him a chance...He'll prolly be okay." Shigure smiled...How sincere...Here I was making fun of this Hatsuharu person and here my Shi was wanting to give him a chance. Eh...Whatever...I need more pride. I can't always think what Shigure thinks! Then again...Shi is so cute!

I watched Shi and his crew get in his car and drive off. What a sweetie...If only I were Shi's sweetie...We would be the perfect couple. We both play drums...We're both distant in members of the same family--although that may sound wrong, but just think...If Shi and I ever got married...It really didn't matter since we both share the same name...Okay, I'm creeping myself out--and we both think the same. Age doesn't matter! A Sophomore and Senior...Oh well...At least I wasn't in Jr. High anymore! That't suck since the Jr. High had completely different buildings!

"Rinni!" A familiar voice called out to me. I turned to the middle doors and waved at Torhu and Uo.

"Where' Hana?" I asked.

"Hana's talking to some idiots, telling them she's not goth." Uo laughed.

"Here we go again...If they don't be careful Hana's sure to shock 'em!" I laughed.

"Then again...Who knows what goes on in Hana's head! I mean...How the heck do you tell goth apart from whatever Hana is? I mean, she wears all black too! So what is goth!" Uo said as she scrambled for her car keys.

"Oh! I know...Remember yesterday? That one gothic dude that came into Subway! He's goth right? All black, jewelry, dyed hair, and lots of eyeliner!" Tohru waved her hand around. I guess she got her daily Mountain Dew today. Yet for some reason...I didn't feel like laughing. I gave a phony laugh yeah...But it wasn't real. What was wrong with me!

"Um...Yeah...Heh...Gothic dude...Wonder who he is." I nervously smiled.

"What's wrong with you? You sick?" Uo asked to me.

"No! Sick? Come on Uo! Being sick is for the weak!" I laughed, holding up a fist of pride.

"Whatever...So Hana said she's gonna try out for a solo in Choir. She said she'll call her aunt for a ride so no worries. Come on. We should go out for lunch again!" Uo smacked us on the back and laughed.

Then I remembered this morning...

_"Rin...When you get home, there will be someone here...So please treat them nicely okay? I want you to come home right after school okay?"_

My mom's words...Damn it...She wants me to come home right away? That means I only have time to run to the grocery store and grab a candy bar and pop.

"Um Uo? Can you just drop me off at Grocery Mart? I have to go home right away..." I said and shrugged.

"Sure thing...Why do you gotta go home so early? It's like twelve thirty! You're mom probably thinks it's a full day. So just hang for a while huh?" Uo smiled.

"Well...I guess but...Last time I came home late...Remember what happened?" I said.

"Oh, yeah right..." Uo remembered me telling her a while back about when I came home later than usual. It was last year during my ninth grade year. I came home later and my mom called my dad from work...And he locked me in my room for a week...But things did smooth down. Yet I don't really think things are the way they should be.

Sometimes I do wish to go back...Then again my mom blames me for everything. How hard...It's always why me? Why not anybody else? But I can't really do anything about it now.

I sighed and looked at Uo.

"I'll drop you off at the store, but I'm also driving you home okay? No buts Rin!" Uo smiled as the three of us got into her dad's car. Finally, we arrived at the store.

Five minutes later, I found myself in the candy aisle deciding what to get. I looked at the Snickers and other chocoloates. What the heck was I in the mood for? With that, I just went and grabbed me a Mr.Goodbar. Kinda lame but at least it tasted good. Heh...With that, I checked my wallet and I only had a fiver. Enough for another candy bar and a Pepsi. So I grabbed another Mr.Goodbar and my pop...Then my checkout was Shigure...

I tried to go to another checkout! But I was too late...Great! What if I embarressed myself? Then Tohru walked in. Thank goodness for friends! She grabbed a Mountain Dew and came behind me.

I set my stuff down and looked at Shigure really fast. How does he get to drop his friends off at home and get to work so fast?

Shigure looked at me and took my bars and Pepsi.

"How's your day?" He asked me. I blushed and quickly answered like an idiot! To make matters worse, I sounded so off!

"Fine..." I squeeked. He scanned my stuff and looked at me.

"Need a bag?" He asked.

"No..." I said it kind of meanly! What an idiot I am!

"Three fifty is your total." He handed me my stuff and like a complete moron, I dropped my Pepsi! He caught it just in time and looked at me kind of funny.

"Sorry." I said out, grabbed my stuff and just completely ditched Tohru! I ran out and into Uo's car and slammed the door then locked it. To top it off, I ducked under my sweatshirt and wanted to die. Yeah I know...It might not sound THAT embarressing...But when you're crushing THIS hard on somebody, it is mortifying.

Once I got home...I opened the door and sighed...Then into my room...There sat a person I didn't know...Sombody I didn't recognize...It was HIM!

"GET OUT!" I yelled...


	3. As Pure As He Seems

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary: Dealing with a jerk for Rin is pretty difficult, especially when that jerk's gonna be her step brother! Yet somehow, she can't get a word out of him about his family's past and why he's to be a Sohma too, even though his original name is Takasu...And why does he keep having moodswings!_**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Three**

**"As Pure As He Seems"**

Once I got home...I opened the door and sighed...Then into my room...There sat a person I didn't know...Sombody I didn't recognize...It was HIM!

"GET OUT!" I yelled bloody murder. I mean, wouldn't YOU yell at some stranger sitting there in your room playing YOUR PS3 and sitting on YOUR beanie bag! I dunno...But I definently did!

With that, I followed my instincts...Althought--since I'm the horse in the Chinese Zodiac--I really don't think horses have THIS bad of instincts, I screamed louder than before.

"GET OUT YOU PSYCHO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Then as a bonus prize for this stranger--whom I really didn't give a chance to run--I threw both my Mr.Goodbars at him! He fell off my beenie bag chair--from surprise--and dropped the controller to my PS3. Without hesitation, I even threw my Pepsi--fully loaded and all--at his head! I seriously needed a spazzing tutor...Since I have a problem with spazzing easily!

"OWW!" Sadly, that meant he was still alive.

"W-who are you!" I asked hastily as I coward into the corner of my room.

"Why the hell are you in MY room, playing MY PS3!" I scrambled to find another weapon, sadly, I failed since all I could see in distance was my bed and pillows...Like _those'll_ hurt him!

He stood up and rubbed his head...Then it hit me like a big truck! That's that gothic idiot from Subway yesterday! How blind could I GET! Why didn't I notice his silvery dyed hair, his black trench coat, and his electric eyes! Ugh? What the hell!

I shook my head and was about ready to run out the door. But out of ALL times, my door was jammed! Damn it!

"Ow...Crap. Did you HAVE to throw your damn Pepsi bottle _that _hard?" He raked his hand through his cloudy hair and then rubbed his head again in pain.

"I had the right to!" I practically screamed at him.

I was so against the wall as I stared into his grey orbs. He slowly yet weakly walked a little closer. Then he paused and straightened his jacket like he was all that.

"Why the hell are you in MY house! Did you sneak in to get a thrill outta it! HUH! Or did you do it to steal my PS3!" I snapped questions at random, afraid he JUST might be a convicted killer!

"Eh? What the heck are you getting at? For one, I've had better thrills than your lame screaming, and for another, I already have a PSP...The PS3's kinda dull. So YOU tell me why you're the one getting mad. And another--" Then, he pasted a insidious smile on his lips and held his black polished fingers to his chin. Black finger nail polish on a guy kinda looked cool--wait! On THIS moron! No way!

I stood and waited for what he was about to say, after he friggen dissed my PS3? AND called me a lame screamer? Crud! I should just KILL the dummy right here, right now! I backed up to the door...Damn...Still jammed! I looked him in the eye.

"You know...That really hurt...Geez..." He rubbed his head and turned to my window and he leaned over my beenie bag.

"What are you doing! Touch my stuff and today's your last breath of life!" I pointed a finger at him.

"What kinda lame comeback is THAT! Pewf..." He rolled his eyes and leaned to the floor and picked up my Pepsi and both of my Mr.Goodbars. Then with that, he opened my Pepsi and began guzzling it! He even ate one of my bars in two bites! I glared at him! What a total jerk!

Then, he must have realized something...Since he pointed at me and grew wide eyed.

"Heeeeeyy...You're that one person from that Subway place...Now I know where I've seen ya. Heh...Thought that was a nightmare! You're hair's too long...Like a mane or something...The color of a horse actually! A brown stinky one!" This idiot was really starting to piss me off! How DARE he call ME a horse! Even though it's uncanny that I AM the horse in the Chinese Zodiac...But I really don't go by that...Ugh! Now he's confusing me...I tried to think of something to say...Then I remembered his black and white hair.

"At least I don't look like a cow!" I hissed. He snickered.

"A cow? That's the best? Many people have already called me that back at my old school...So ya'r kinda late there horse girl." He was so dead as soon as I stop being so stiff. I really wanted to strangle him at that point!

After we exchanged some colorful words, he sat on MY beenie bag and sat back to his game. Now he was officially a jerk!

"Hey! You forgot the part where you get out!" I yelled, pointing to my door.

"Your mom didn't tell ya?" He laughed as he raced through level after level.

"Tell me what!" I must have been the stupidest person alive to be asking him this.

"Gonna live here from now on!" He laughed out and completely tuned me out with his iPod's headphones!

I glared at him with death.

"UGH! Get off your ass and leave MY room!" I walked over and jerked his headphones off and turned off the TV and even reset my PS3. To his shock he began to whine.

"Hey! It took me two hours to get to that level!" He stood up and even though I thought I gained some pride by turning off the game, he towered over me about five inches. I backed off and threw his iPod on my bed and glared at him.

"You haven't even been here for THAT long idiot!" Of course I would hiss back at him...Hoping he was that person my mom said would be here...Otherwise, I'd be dead by now!

"'Course I have...Been here once or so before. Yesterday after I saw ya at Subway I think...Your mom said to come over and set my crud in your closet. Ya know what? Your closet stinks...Smells like girl." He waved his hand in front of his face as if to wave off the smell of me. Wait--I smell JUST FINE! How dare he!

"I AM a girl! And what's WRONG with the way my closet smells! And you need to leave MY room! Go away or something!" I backed off from his calone smell.

"So? It's my room too until next week dufus! But you're sleeping on the couch your mom said. I ain't sleepin in a room with a dumb girl in it!" He laughed his heart out and walked to the door, with me of course, backing off and watching him struggle with the door.

"Dumb ass door." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and was a little bit amused with his dumbness attempting to open the door.

"What! Why can't YOU sleep on the couch! How do I even know you're suppose to be here!" I asked rather later than I should have.

"Me? The great Hatsuharu Sohma, sleep on a mere couch? Nah...I perfer the floor thank ya very much." He shrugged and laughed a really retarded laugh. Kinda like a "Ahuhuhuhuh...Yeeeah..." way.

"What! You are NOT sleeping on my bed!" I pointed at him as he continued to struggle with my door.

"Relax...I _do_ have a sleeping bag. Plus, like I said, I perfer the floor." With a sly smile, another gulp of my once Pepsi, he forced the door open and walked out all casual like! Ugh! There he goes again with her jerkiness!

I angrily followed then once again, a realization popped over me!

"You're that Hatsuharu person everyone's talking about! You skipped Choir!" I yelled, obviously skipping the _immortant _facts here. SOHMA! SOHMA! SOHMA! S-O-H-M-A! Hatsuharu _Sohma_! As in MY last name! Man, was he STEALING EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY PS3, MY room, now my NAME! Ugh!

"You're last name's the same as MINE!" I stupidly pointed out.

"Oh wow...It is? How stupid of me not to notice. What kind of name is Rin Sohma anyways? Haven't you ever heard of distant reletives with the same name? Or a family with the same name too? But please, don't confuse me for your cousin or anything. I am a Sohma by force, so chill." He shrugged as he made his way into the kitchen. Yet what he said kinda made me wonder.

"By force?" I asked.

"Used to be Hatsuharu Takasu...Yet what with this my dad marrying your mom, I kinda have to take the name Sohma." He opened the fridge.

"You mean...Your dad's making you change your name to Sohma?" I nosily asked.

"What's it to ya anyways? Not like it's affecting you or anything." This Hatsuharu guy...He seemed to have a strange aura coming from him. Not that I'm Hana or anything! I mean personalilty wise. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Um...You have no choice but to sign in as a Sohma? But how the hell is your dad a Sohma?" I randomly asked.

"Are you always this nosy? You just don't get it...Why the hell should I tell you? I don't even know you okay? So quit asking!" I was a little taken back by his sudden snapping at me. And for a moment...His eyes seemed to darken as he briefly spazzed out on me.

I looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I whispered and held my arm then turned around.

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. Then he looked back in the fridge.

"S'okay...Don't expect me to apologize though!" With that, he began to laugh his--by now--trademark laugh and grabbed another Pepsi out of the fridge.

"Man...All you've got is dumb Pepsi? Got anything better?" He opened it and started chugging it.

"Hey! That's not yours! That's mine!" I yelled out. Then again, that Pepsi's been in there since um...Last year I think. But he didn't seem to care, as long as he had caffein I guess. I still couldn't get why he got mad at me one second and then the next, he's laughing at me again!

I shook my head and glared at him, still angry about him stealing my lunch!

"Ugh! I've had it...Go outside or something!" I waved my arms around.

"Wasn't gonna hang around anyways. I've got plans." He shrugged and threw away the now empty pop bottle, then he took out some sunglasses, and put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk out.

"Jerk! You can't just walk out on me!" Yeah I know I told him to go outside, but my pride began to act up.

"Sure I can...I just did!" He laughed and opened the front door. Again, I WANTED the last word and laugh, so I followed him to the quiet street.

"Where are you going anyways? I hope home!" I made sure to follow at least four feet behind as I began to cuss him out.

"Damn it! You're so annoying! You'd better not come back you dummy! Freaking stole my lunch! Ugh!" Well, okay NO, you can't really consider THAT cussing someone out, since for one, I only used one cuss word, and damn isn't really a bad word, and for another, I was practically blabbing instead of cussing!

"You are weird you know that?" He looked back and picked up his pace on walking.

"Get back here!" I ran ahead and stopped him in his tracks right in the middle of the road.

"Kinda busy here." He crossed his arms at me.

"Yeah! Busy _bothering _me!" I shot back.

"It's your fault for following me...Now be a good mommie's girl and skip on back home before your bedtime, kay?" I wasn't really ready to address this dumb ass by his reall name, but I thought of something that just might annoy him.

"Why don't you just can it _Haruuu_!" I made sure to slure the nickname Haru like in a baby talk voice.

"Haru! Call me that again! I dare ya!" I slighty gave a smirk and walked right past me.

"Ugh! You're so...So...I don't know what you are...But you're dumb!" I was flat out of comebacks! And my pride was so low, I don't even think you could call it pride anymore! All Haru did was look back and wave as he walked down the street. But--I shouldn't have to say it--I followed once again.

"You must really want to know where I'm going right?" Haru noticed me following as he began to walk backwards and snicker at me!

"I do hope you're going to get me another Pepsi and candybar! It's past lunch and I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"Nah...I'm meeting some friends if that's what ya wanna know. Now run along Rinni, before nap time's over." How long must I put up with this until he bought me another lunch! Ew...Then again, like I'd want HIM to buy me lunch. So I stopped and looked at him as he continued walking backwards. He tripped on a rock and fell on his butt! It looked so funny!

I giggled at that and began to laugh fully! He laughed too and quickly stood up and brushed his black pants off and looked at me.

"What's funny? Just a little trip is all..." I could kinda tell he was embarressed due to the fact that he slighty blushed and turned around and walked away.

"Appreciate it if you told your mom I went out. Be back around six kay?" He waved his hand behind him and turned down another street onto the grocery store...Exactly where Shigure worked.

"Um...But what about your dad?" I asked.

"Eh? Don't worry about him...He's at work I think. So quit naggin' me." He walked up to the pop machine outside of Grocery Mart and slipped in a dollar.

"How can you even have the nerve to buy a pop right in front of me? After you drank MINE and then took another one of MINE and then guzzled it! That's your third one!" I pointed at the SunKist as he pulled it out and began to shake it up.

"That's me...Binge drinker of pop! Finally...A taste of something betta than Pepsi!" He laughed and put his pop in his large pockets of his coat and began to walk down main street. How the heck did I end up following him all the way to main street? That's not too far from but...Really, to me it's a long walk when walking with a dummy like Haru!

Something kept crossing my mind though...Why in the heck DID he spaz out on me back at my house? Was it that he was PMS-ing! But he's a GUY! Guys DO NOT PMS! I laughed at that thought and looked up, finding myself right smack in front of Shigure! He was holding some bags and looking at me kinda funny.

"Um...Excuse me..." He quietly muttered.

"Oh...Um...I'm sorry." I boredly said and got out of his way. How dumb could I get? Really dumb yeah...But then I looked around for Haru...Ugh! Why do I keep referring to him as Haru? I shook my head out of it and turned to walk back home.

As the sun began to set, this whole time, all I did was sit in my room and take a nap...But yeah...Funny huh? Anyways, I began to doze off every time I barely opened my eyes and wake up. Then, someone whispered into my ear...Possibly because of a dream or something...

_As pure as he seems...He's not who he wants to be..._

With that, my eyes shot open and my heart was beating hard. I sat up on my bed and looked around. I looked out my window and the sky was tainted orange. It looked a little strange...The sunset didn't make the sky this orange...Usually, it was more of a pinkish color. Then I noticed the sun was red.

"Fire..." I randomly said. Two years ago, there was a fire and it dyed the sun red and the sky was orange. Where was the fire this time? I asked myself. Then I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of my room.

I turned on the radio to check out why there was a fire...Maybe it was the summer heat?

_"Welcome back, this is K.U.S.O with the latest in local news...Top story today, a fire's been started by some reckless teens again, but is it for kicks or a reason? Since the fire was caught in time, the firemen have it under control. So the city's safe from now, but the teens still haven't been caught. The only evidence has been a black glove, and a pair of black goggles. No finger prints have been found. In other news, there has been random attacks of vandelism and drug dealing, but are they connected to the fire? More news, when K.U.S.O Radio, returns." _

With that, I turned off the radio and sighed.

"What kind of teens are these? Morons..." I shook my head and headed to the kitchen to dig for food and any remaining pop...Unless dumb Haru took my last outdated one! Ugh!

Then I remembered him tripping and falling. I giggled at that and found some days old pizza and heated it up. As I enjoyed my pizza, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rin...It's me." A quiet voice said out. Yup...It was my mom.

"What mom?" I whispered.

"Rin...Did you meet Hatsuharu?" She asked after a small pause.

"Yes mom...He's um...Rather _colorful, _if you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"Good...I'm glad you're getting along. Um...You know Rin...His father is going to be living with us...So I'd appreciate it if you let Hatsuharu borrow your room for now. You can sleep on the couch okay? Have you met Hatsuharu at school?" She stupidly asked. Of course I didn't meet him...But I should have...So yeah...

I sighed and leaned on the banester, ready for a long lecture. If not a long one, it'll be a really mean short one.

"Sure I did mom...I heard of him...He's okay, so why'd you call?" I hissed.

"Rin...Please don't make this harder than it should be. Your father's moving to an apartment this week, then he's leaving for a trip. I don't know where, so don't ask. And as for Hatsuharu's father, he's coming next week since he has to move some of his stuff in to our house okay? And you can walk to school with your future step brother--" When she said this, I was finally able to see what was really going on.

"Okay, so when's this wedding? When were you going to tell me I was going to have a new sibling? I saw it coming, but when will the day come when I hear it from you first and not somebody else? Huh Mom? Tell me...When? Never...Never ever...So quit acting like I don't know okay?" I glared at the phone, then I threw it. Attitude check I know...But I didn't throw it hard enough to hang it up.

"Rin! Rin! Did you throw the phone again? Pick it up now!" I heard her small voice attempting to yell.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the phone, picked it up, slammed it down, then I crossed my arms.

"Damn..." I said out and looked at the clock. It read 6:32 p.m...Enough time to go and eat out alone eh? I searched around my room and found a twenty dollar bill.

"Jack pot..." I shrugged and put it in my pocket then I fed Mame and left the house.

As I walked, I wondered what would become of my life from now on...How could my mom do that? Selfishly just boot her husband out, then find a new boyfriend and marry him? To make it worse, I've got a weird step brother to be. All confusing but...Everytime I thought of Haru--damn...There I go again calling him Haru...Maybe I'd get used to it...Guess I'll just call him that from now on, as an insult--his electric eyes came to mind, and his presence was so strange...Like, nobody's ever made me feel so...Out of it.

Like, for example, Shigure made me feel all sweaty and nervous, and Tohru and my buds like Uo and Hana made me be myself...Then there's other people like Yuki and his brother Ayame...They were just there and made me feel nothing...But Haru...I knew him what? Ten minutes and strangly, he spazzes, and makes me feel...I don't know...

_Cold..._

Then I wondered about somthing...Is he as pure as he seems? Pure? Where the hell did I get that word? Came to mind I guess...Damn...I should just forget about it...

"Rinni?" A voice came up behind me...It was Tohru.


	4. We Wish

**_Author's Note: _**Hiya Furuba fans! Don't worry Shaffer, there's somthing like the wedding being stopped and all. So don't worry! Kay? All in good time, it'll metamorph into a Haru and Rin romance kay? Haru vs. Rin stuff first. That's what I kinda like to do. First it's a vs. then it's on to the romance. Thank you Shaffer, for being with me all the way! So anyways, on with chapter four! -Kaiya-Forgivness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket also the song "We Wish" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki...

**_Chapter Summary: When Rin finds out about what Tohru's life is really like, she'll have to put her "Haru" problems on hold for now...To heal a broken soul is to perform a miracle. Can Rin help Tohru deal? Or will Tohru's soul be scarred for life? _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Four**

**"We Wish"**

"Rinni?" A voice came up behind me...It was Tohru.

"Oh...Hey Tohru. What are you doing here?" I asked like a weirdo. I mean I was in town walking by a grocery store and in a public place. So it's not a crime for Tohru to be here and all. I shook my head and corrected myself.

"Sorry! I mean, what are you doing here right now?" Of course that wasn't really correcting, although I at least reworded it a little bit better! I laughed to myself and waited for Tohru's answer. She smiled and opened her mouth with no words coming out of it. Almost like she forgot or something. Well, I know Tohru, she either wants to keep it a secret from me, or she just flat out forgot!

"Oh right! I was buying groceries for my grandfather! He's taking a nap so I saw on the white bored that he wanted to go shopping before seven! So I took the opportunity to help out!" Tohru showed me five plastic bags and a Mountain Dew.

"Tohru! Why didn't you call me to help you!" I yelled as I took four of the bags. She was a little taken back but then she knew that's just how I was.

"Actually...Um...Really Rinni. I can do it alone! I live close you know..." She looked down.

"Come on Tohru. Is three blocks really that close?" I asked all dumb like. Three blocks wasn't really far away, but I mean, still...Carrying bags out this late? I mean, the sun was setting and all, and plus, that gang was out. When it got dark, Tohru could get kidnapped or beat up or something!

"Tohru! Didn't you hear on the radio! There's a dangerous gang out! You could get killed or mugged! Or worse!" I began to walk off as I blabbed on and on about the possibilities of what could happen to her!

"Calm down Rinni! Really, I'll be okay...You don't have to worry about me all the time. I'm fifteen years old you know...Not five." Tohru quietly looked away and began to slowly follow.

"I'm sorry Tohru...It's just...You seem so small sometimes. Like a little sis you know?" I smiled as we walked down the road home.

"It's okay Rinni...You're like a sister to me too but sometimes, I need space..." Tohru stayed quiet for the rest of the walk until we got to her grandpa's house.

"Here ya go!" I said as if changing the whole subject and handed her the groceries.

"Thank you Rinni. Um...See you at school tomorrow." She smiled and opened the door then slowly shut it. Then it creeked open...

"Finally you're home. Geez, what a useless girl!" A woman's voice called out from inside. I quickly acted and sinfully opened the door to spy. Spying is my specialty!

As I peaked in, I saw Tohru walk by and open her fridge to put away the groceries.

Then, a man came in the kitchen and pushed Tohru aside to rade the fridge.

"You're back Tohru...What the hell are you doing you little slut." _Omifuckinggod_...What the hell did he freaking say to Tohru! Who the hell is that anyways! I began to panic as if I were in Tohru's shoes.

"I went...Shopping for grandpa..." Tohru quietly said.

"Shopping eh? Who the hell said you could go out anyways?" He kicked the fridge closed and leaned his back on it and looked at Tohru.

"Um...I just wanted to help grandpa. That's all. Please let me put the groceries away okay?" Tohru didnt' seem to be looking this freakin' idiot in the eye. Damn him...If he lays one finger on Tohru, hell yeah he's gonna die in a heart beat!

"He's your grandfather only by marriage! What a retard you are!" He laughed and leaned closer to Tohru.

"Damn..." I whispered underneath my breath.

"You idiot!" That same woman's voice from before came into the kitchen.

"Grandpa's her grandpa as much as blood. Tohru's from two parents remember!" The woman laughed. What kind of people are Tohru living with anyways? Prostitutes!

"I'm sorry..." Tohru randomly said.

"Shut up damn kid. Were we talking to you? I don't think so. So grandpa'g gonna wake up in an hour, so make him dinner stupid." The woman laughed and walked off.

I began to grow impatient...Plus, I didn't know what to think. They weren't hurting Tohru, at least not physically. Tohru's a strong girl right? Maybe but...Is this why she won't let me or Hana or Uo come over? THAT must be why! These idiots of time live with her! Who the hell are they anyways? Her cousins? Her aunt and uncle? What kinda family is this?

I leaned closer to see what else was going on.

Then, that man looked at Tohru.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" He smiled at her.

Tohru looked at him and tears began to fill her eyes.

"I have to study tonight..." She barely managed to say. She gripped the groceries tight as he leaned to her...To close to bare for me anymore. The next move, I'd so bust in...Damn it...What the hell was taking place anyways? Was this all a joke or dream? I kept praying 'please be fake, please be a joke, please don't let him hurt Tohru'...Then, he said the most disturbing, most discusting thing I've ever heard anybody say in my life.

"What do you have to study? Health? You can study me tonight. Sound good? If not, you know you'll be outta here in a heartbeat." That was the last straw...But then...I froze the second he pushed Tohru against the wall...With that, he grabbed her breast.

I seriously couldn't move...What the hell was going on here? What the hell! I fell to my knees. Tohru pulled away.

"Stop...Please...I really do have to study for a math test..." There wasn't a math test...But Tohru was saying that to get away.

"Oh really? Truly? Please...You've used that excuse many times before. I let you rest for one night a week. Isn't that enough you slut?" He grabbed her hair. I couldn't take it anymore...Damn him...Damn him to hell! I stood up and busted through the door! Just like THAT! I screamed as I did when Haru first came into my room.

"Damn you to hell!" I grabbed his neck and kicked his leg.

"Rin!" Tohru fell to the ground.

"Who the--?" The woman ran into the kitchen and was shocked to see me. With that, the man pushed me down, then he dragged me outside, along with Tohru, both by our hair. I struggled, then he threw us to the ground.

"Who the hell are you? Damn you slut, I told you NOT to tell anybody to come over!" He kicked Tohru's rib. She yelled in pain and backed off.

I slowly stood up, then he pushed me down again. With that, I soon realized how tall he was! I couldn't take him down! At first I thought I could, but now I'm sure I can't!

The woman watched and glared.

"I told you two to shut up! You're gonna wake grandpa!" That's all she said as she crossed her arms.

"Rinni...Please go...You'll only make this worse if you stay." Tohru's tears streamed down her cheeks as she held my hand in hers.

"Tohru...Who are they?" I asked very quietly as that damned man laughed at us.

"He's my...Cousin..." She looked away.

"Shut the hell up whore." He grabbed Tohru's hair and pushed her against the front of the house.

"Stop it you bastard!" I ran to him, yet I failed this time! He grabbed my arm and kicked my leg. Guess he wanted to get even huh? I had NO idea where my life was headed now. What would happen after this? I kept wondering what the hell would become of this situation. In just a short time, this was taking place...In just moments, I witnissed Tohru's life. Why she wouldn't let us in...Why she wouldn't let us come over for just a movie...And why she's so quiet and only happy at school. Even there, she doesn't show her full happiness to us.

This is why...Because she's a broken soul. Why couldn't I see? Damn me! I'm so stupid as to worry about my own damn problems, but now, everything's all messed up!

I looked at Tohru. Then I screamed so loud, some people's houses began to light up, since it was dark out and some weirdos intend to got to sleep at seven.

"You stupid girl!" The woman ran into the house.

"Damn it..." The man Tohru called her cousin began to panic...But not enough to run into the house too.

"Now you've done it." He glared at me...With that, he pulled me by the hair and was ready to grab my neck...

Things went through my head...What if he kills me? That might not happen, but he could choke me and I'd so suffer...Then a black figure grabbed Tohru's cousin and punched him. I fell to my knees. Tohru slowly stood up and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine..." I said looking at her with relief.

The two of us looked at her cousin at the ground as that figure kicked him and then he looked up at me.

It was HARU! HARU SOHMA? MY STEP BROTHER TO BE! _HE SAVED _me and Tohru! How the hell did Haru come in time! Well maybe not _in_ time, but soon enough to save me from not being able to sing in Choir!

"Who the hell are you!" Tohru's cousin weakly asked.

"Get up and fight or shut the hell up." Haru set his hands in his pockets looked at me and Tohru.

Guess he realized who I was just then.

"Rin? You know this bastard?" Haru shook his head and walked up to us, leaned next to me and whispered in my ear, making sure Tohru's cousin didn't hear

"Take her to your house...Be there later." Haru nodded his head at Tohru and me then walked off into the darkness. Without hesitation, I grabbed Tohru's arm and we ran off down the alley to my house. I quickly unlocked the doors with my key and Tohru and I went in. I locked the doors behind me.

Tohru walked over to the couch and layed down...

"Tohru?" I slowly walked over to her and then lit a cherry blossomed flavored candle for Tohru. She loves cherry blossoms. She once even said they reminded her of her mother. It always made her happy when I sprayed cherry blossom perfume on me, so I give her anything that has to do with cherry blossoms.

I looked at Tohru's candle light tinted eyes...They looked a pretty green. I smiled at her then I gently set my hand on her head.

"Rinni...I'm sorry for bringing you into this..." She whispered.

"You? Come on! You know me! I'm the one who spies on people! You didn't do anything..." I tried my best to cheer her up. But I know now that not even my dumbness could cheer her up...Not the state she's in now and what had just happened at her own house.

There was a long silence as I sat by her side...Doing my best to be there for her. She'd speak when she wanted to...So then, as an hour passed, I still sat and thought some...Then Tohru slowly moved from her position and looked at me.

"Every night...He used to come into my room...And he...He..." Tohru couldn't finish...But I pretty much had an idea of what the hell he was up to. Damn him...Damn me for not seeing this sooner.

"Shhh...It's okay Tohru...I'm your best friend. If you don't want to say it...Then I'll listen to what you do want to say." I smiled and stroked Tohru's hair.

Tohru sat up and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were by now red. She sniffled.

"Thank you Rinni...For listening to me...But...I don't know...What to do..." She sobbed into her words.

"Don't force it. Calm down and speak whenever you feel like it...Okay?" I shook my head. A while passed by...A little long while actually. I didn't really know what to say...Except to just be there for her. Whatever was making her hurt inside...I knew that she'd tell either when she was ready, or not tell me at all.

"He's my grandfather...The only family I have left..." Tohru wiped away some more tears and sat up to look at me. Then she smiled.

"Look at me...How funny huh?" Tohru laughed, allowing me to laugh along knowing Tohru was at least a little bit more better than before. But what was in the future for Tohru? Would she live on her life like tonight? No...Because I wouldn't let that happen to her. Never...Ever...Because she's my best friend. I leaned in and hugged her.

"It's okay Tohru...Don't you dare think about the past. Think about what you'll do next okay?" I smiled at her as I broke the hug. With that, Tohru stood up and began to sing a song.

_**"Everything begins with wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing is the wish**_

_**You hate yourself and try to change into something else **_

_**But by changing only the outside, you realize the crucial point **_

_**If we aren't ourselves it doesn't mean anything **_

_**Everything begins with wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing is the wish..."**_

After Tohru sang that beautiful tune, she turned to me.

"My mom used to sing that to me every night. I miss her so much...She used to tell me not to care what anybody thought about me. The day before she died...She sang that song...Then the next morning when she left for work...I slept in...You know, right? But really...I don't think it was in accident...The car crash. It was me. All because of stupid me. I slept in and didn't get to say 'see you mom! Love you!'. There was a test that day too...I stayed up late...And that's why I slept in...Then she was gone. Just like that...Gone..." Tohru's tears began to stream down her cheeks.

It was so sad to know that...Tohru thought it was her fault that her mother died. I could relate...

"It wasn't your fault Tohru. You never knew you're mother would go down that road. She knew that you wanted to say that you loved her and you'll see her after work. She didn't want to wake you up...So don't kill yourself inside and say you caused her death. It wasn't you...She wouldn't want you to be hurting this much okay? Remember when my grandma died when I was eight? The week before she died, she told me that if I didn't visit her after a long time, she'd just quit living. Then I didn't see her for a week...So they found her in her bed...She died in her sleep...Even the doctors didn't know why she just suddenly died. I began to think it was me...Then it ate away at me...So I talked it out to my grandma's picture...And then I began to believe that it wasn't my fault. Looking back on it now, I know that it wasn't my fautl but sometimes...Maybe it was.."

I wiped away my tears then wiped away Tohru's. Tohru smiled.

"Thank you Rinni..." She sniffled and laughed.

"Look at us...We must look pathetic to everyone." I laughed too and breathed in deeply. All this emotional talk was making me think for a while. In a way, everybody's life is tragic. No matter what, you'll always make it through...As long as you have friends by your side. Then Tohru layed back down.

"I might take a nap..." Tohru smiled at me. She drifted off into a dream, I'm guessing...Then, she began to sing in her sleep. I'm guessing that she was dreaming of her loving mother Kyoko Honda. She'll always be a part of all of us. Kyoko was fun and energetic. She always looked on the sunny side. Always...

_**What are you waiting for? **_

_**Expecting something and wishing for something are similar but totally different **_

_**I don't care anymore how I'm seen or what people say **_

_**First I need someone precious with whom I don't have to hide my heart **_

_**If we don't accept ourselves it doesn't mean anything **_

_**Who on earth decided that there was only one truth **_

_**Those times are already past? **_

_**Don't be afraid if you find where the light is shining **_

_**Spread your wings and fly high **_

_**Everything begins with wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing is the wish **_

_**Everything begins with wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing is the wish **_

_**What are you waiting for? **_

_**Expecting something and wishing for something are similar but totally different**_

"No matter what Tohru...You'll always be our little onigiri...Our sweet little rice ball...Hana, and Uo are here too you know?" I whispered to Tohru sleeping as she hummed her mother's song...Such a pretty song with meaningful lyrics. Someone's always watching over all of us. Over Uo, over Hana, over me, and especially over Tohru.

So anything Tohru needs, we'll always be here for her. So whatever Tohru's wishing...We wish it for her too...

I leaned over and blew out the candle and let Tohru sleep.


	5. Above Them All

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Just when Rin thinks everything is alright and lets her guard down, she realizes she still has to deal with her own problems...As in her "Haru problems". But will her Haru problems get in the way of her trying to get Shigure to notice her?_**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Five**

**"Above Them All"**

As I was brushing my teeth, I heard the doorbell. I rolled my eyes. Why would somebody come this late? Then I thought for a second. Oh great...What if it's my mom and her new boyfriend. Then again, it could be worse. As in Haru worse. The thought annoyed me. I mean, yeah he saved us but...Still, he was a little too annoying for me.

I answered the door, mouth seeping with toothpaste and all.

"Yeah?" I stupidly said without even knowing who it really was. Then again, like my mom or her boyfriend would care if I had a foamy mouth. Once the door revealed a big headed silver haired person, I nearly dropped my toothbrush! Dumb Haru. I was hoping it wouldn't be him!

"Ugh! Why'd you do that!" I glared at him.

"Do what?" He shrugged and walked right past me! Just like that. He walked by like I wasn't there.

"Do THAT! Show up, I mean. You could at least ring the doorbell constantly so I'd know it was you!" I randomly snapped off at him. Yuppers...You can bet that I was still po'd about him playing my PS3 and crud. So I did whatever I could to get back at him. Though I've only known him for what? Barely almost a day? I rolled my eyes and shut the door as I watched him head for the fridge.

"Why the heck would you want me to ring the doorbell endlessly?" Haru asked.

"Because you're dumb like that." Of course that wasn't the best comeback. But hey, say what you wanna, I don't care. I mean, it's just dumb Haru!

"Where in the world were you anyways!" I hissed at him.

"Well...After I saved you and your friend's butt, I decided to rome around town for a while. Got hungry so I came back home. What's it to ya?" He boredly asked as he continued to raid the fridge.

"What's it to me? And hey! I could have saved my own butt! You just happened to show up at the same moment that I was gonna pull some Kung Fu on the dude!" I lively said as I did some gestures. This, of course, made him laugh his heart out as he took out a coke and some sandwich meat.

"Kung Fu? I doubt you can even spell Kung Fu, less be able to perform it!" Haru began to fix his late night dinner.

"You idiot! You don't even know me! So why are you judging me?" I set my hands on my hips and pointed my toothbrush at him.

"Me the idiot? I'm not the one in the middle of brushing their rotton teeth. By the way, where's that one brown haired chic? Um, your friend." Haru asked.

I decided to let that rotton teeth remark slide, just this once and answered him.

"She's sleeping downstairs..." Then I walked into the bathroom and finished rinsing. After that, Haru completely dissappeared! Ugh! Where'd he go off to now? Then again, I didn't hear any doors close. I searched then looked in my room. There he goes again! He was sitting there watching random shows as he flipped throught my TV.

Remote in one hand, sandwich in the other along with an unopened coke on his lap.

He had thrown his black coat on my electric drumset and then just like that, threw his gross shoes on my dresser! He was making himself at home already? After what? Only a couple of hours here! Or days, so he says. What a moron!

"You're so predictable! You threw your coat on my electric drumset! Take your shoes downstairs!" I pointed at him.

"Why? I just sat down! I didn't get to eat all day! And, what? Sure hope your holding that electric drumkit for a friend, 'cuz I sure as hell can't imagine someone like _you _on that bad boy!" With those words, he took a humungous bite out of his sandwich and then flipped to another channel.

"That's it! That's the LAST drumstick! You've gone far with your lame games...But that last remark was TOO far! Gimme that!" I jerked the remote away from him and turned off the TV.

"Go to the living room! And _you're _sleeping on the couch! Not me. So quit stealing MY room!" Yeah I know, spaz mode you're probably thinking! So you'd probably spaz too if a guy this annoying was in your room!

"Ever heard the term 'share'?" He sarcastically remarked.

"Yes, I have, and I don't intend on 'sharing' MY room with gross YOU!" I glared at him. Somehow, this was a little tiring. I mean, fighting all day with a persistant gothic weirdo who claimed MY room! It's all just so stressful! I wanted so badly to plop onto my bed and sleep. But I couldn't, since he might well...Draw on my face or something. That's how he passed for to me. A prankster. Possibly, he could also steal something when I wasn't looking. So it might be better to just stay awake!

"Whatever then..." Haru shrugged and continued eating his late dinner.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out...Yes...With my high and mighty pride, I just gave up! I had zero pride by that point. Very lame I know but...I was sleepy, tired, and a little mad at the jerk. So with that, I decided to let it go. I plopped onto the couch in the living room...With that, I closed my eyes, and began to dream...

_As pure as he seems, he's not who he wants to be..._

That whisper again...What kinda dream is that anyways! I shot up and looked around. The front window indicated that my mom's car was parked out front. That meant she was home.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes as I looked around the slightly lighted room. Looked to be almost dawn. I stood up and walked to the clock on the wall. 4:55 a.m. That early? I was asleep that long? About four hours or so. Great...Only three more hours until the first full day of dumb school. Then I realized that today was the Section Competition for drums and other sections in band.

That meant, I would have to try out, since I came second last year. Section leaders are important in the drum section, since the section leader decides who plays what during concerts. At Pepbands and ralleys it really didn't matter, since there's like ten snares and five bass drums, so that's a bunch for the drum people...But otherswise, I perfer Shigure to be the section leader...Since he doesn't care who plays what.

Kinda foolish yeah...Since he's kind of a "drum hog" if you know what I mean. He gets the snare drum every single year during concerts. This year, I want to beat out Shigure...My own man...Yes I want him to notice me! I want him to see me as Rin Sohma...The only girl drummer...Since he probably doesn't know my name. Well...He probably _does _but pays no mind. Why do I have to like a prep?

When I heard footsteps, I quickly looked towards the hallway. It was just my mom getting ready for work. Wait...THIS early! At four something!

"Why are you up?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I have to go in early Rin...The patients are full today, so they'll need me all day and all night tonight. So it'll just be you and Hatsuharu. Change in plans too...It'll take until next month for your future step dad to come...So--" I snipped her words off.

"What do you mean my future step dad? I refer to nobody as a step dad." I glared at her.

"Please Rin...Not this early..." She shook her head and closed the bathroom door to take her shower. Rolling my eyes, I walked into my room and noticed Shigure sleeping on my beenie bag chair. My eye brows raised at him...He looked so funny. Yet...Peaceful...I shook my head out of it and slowly opened my drawer for some clothes.

Guess Haru sleeps like a cat, since he winced and woke up when I closed my drawer.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Where am I?" He asked like a pure dummy.

"Jail..." I lamely said.

"Oh great...It's you. This must be a nightmare." He said kind of tiredly and slowly stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, a nightmare you star in." I shot back.

"Put your comebacks somewhere else...They suck." He slowly laughed sat back on the beenie bag and looked at me.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Four something in the morning." I shrugged and was about to walk out...But he stopped me.

"Do you know Akito?" Randomly...Haru just asked me out of the blue! Akito's name caught my attention. I looked wide eyed at Haru and raised one eyebrow.

"Akito...? Well...I've heard of him--" Haru cut me off.

"That's it? Only stories of him?" Haru stood up.

"Yeah...Why?" I questioned.

"Never mind...Forget it...Anyways...When's school start? I wanna sleep more to get energized for drums today. That Sensei Ming person told me we'd play pepband songs and do some competition thingie today." Great...Now was Haru gonna try and do the whole competition thing? Like he'd be nominated by Sensei Ming. He only likes the best drummers...So like Haru could live up to that! He's only been at the high school since yesterday!

"Um...School starts at seven fifty...But I walk at seven thrity and hang outside in the school yard until the doors open." I told him. But he only shrugged.

"Fine with me." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"What do you mean fine with you? You don't plan on skipping on the second day do you!" I glared.

"Nah...Plan on being _fashionably _late is all." With that, he fell back to sleep.

"Whatever." I was finally able to walk out and get away from his weirdness. With that, I began to doze off on the couch again.

But I kind of stopped myself, since I might just wake up late. My mom isn't exactly someone who'd wake you up when you needed to be woken up. As time went by, I thought about what this week would bring. More boringness I know that. Only two months until Homecoming Week...Then there's the dance...Wait a minute. Why was I so worried about some dumb dance? It's not like I had a date or anything! Why would I worry about some lame dance in the first place! How lame?

Then like a dummy, I fell asleep and woke up just as the phone rang. I shot up and answered it. The sun was finally fully up and all up in my face, which was a little annoying.

"Hello?" I tiredly said into the reciever.

"Rin? Sup...So you need a ride today?" It was Uo. She actually called me for a ride? I sighed.

"Sure thing Uo...This is a first...I think for you to call me to ask me to ride to school with you." I remarked.

"Oh yeah really? Well last night there was talk at the grocery store that some gang is out and they beat up some girls yesterday morning. So just wanted to give you and Tohru a ride. Since you guys always walk. You know? I want to be extra safe." Uo laughed on the other end.

"Do you think it was those same retards that started a fire too?" I asked.

"Most likely. What are these sick teens up to anyways? Probably just thrillers huh?" Uo laughed again and asked me if I wanted a ride again too.

"Okay, okay Uo...Tohru's over here too...She spent the night." I told her.

"Why's that? It's a school night. Her grandpa must be nice huh?" Uo said.

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you...Tohru um...Never mind...It's not my place to be telling other people about it." With that, I swithed the phone to my other ear.

"C'mon Rin. Who says I'm 'other people'? Remember that promise we made in second grade? That one where we'd all help eachother out by telling eachother everything. Even if it was about another friend? You, Hana and Tohru all promised!" Uo laughed at the memory.

"Well yeah...But...It's too painful to talk about. Plus, it isn't something to be discussed over the phone. No chat rooms either. All in person. I'll tell you at school. Okay? So yeah...You can come by to pick us up at seven forty kay? Be outside." I hung up before Uo could say anything more.

Yet when I turned around, there stood Haru.

"You idiot! Were you listening?" I glared at him.

"Oops...Forgot to turn my hearing off. What's for breakfast?" He said completely changing the subject.

"What? You heard all of that? You'd better not tell Tohru!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Don't know the girl, and don't care about what you were talking about." He walked over to the fridge, one of his many trademarks.

This morning, his outfit was a long white trench coat, a black tank top and black jeans with some gothic looking boots. Whatever they're called, I didn't really care. Then I caught myself. Why the hell was I examining his outfit! I mean, he's dumb! Basically, he's just an idiot class mate! Until he'll be my step sibling I mean.

"So um...You're walking to school?" I asked.

He turned from the fridge.

"Wadda think? I'm gonna ride with you and your dorky friends? Nah...I'll walk thanks..." Then he turned to the fridge again.

"Whatever...Jerk..." I hissed under my breath. Of course being deaf and all he didn't hear me.

I ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs.

Tohru was up and looking at some pictures on the wall.

"Tohru?" I quietly said.

"Oh...Good morning Rinni...Um...Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be nosy! Forgive me! I was looking at your old family pictures. I moved the plant hiding them. They were so dusty that I decided to dust them. I hope you don't mind...But I felt wrong for staying here for free." She smiled, bowed then sat back on the futon.

"No worries...I forgot those pictures exsisted." I walked over to them...The were faded...Four hung in a row. One of my mother and father's wedding...One of me as a sixth grader, another of my mother and father...Then the last one of...Me, my mother and father...All together...

"Rinni? Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Oh...Yes...I am..It's just. I don't remember these days all that clearly now that I see visuals of them...Seems like these pictures should be of some other family huh? Looking at the state my family's in now. Kinda seems like it was impossible to have these days back then." I shrugged and sat by Tohru.

"Rinni..." She whispered and looked at the pictures again.

"Don't worry about me! We'll go to school and have a blast okay? Cheer for me during the Section Competition kay? I wanna win this year and be next to Shigure." I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah...And Uo's picking us up in half an hour. So how about I go to upstairs and find you some clothes?" I offered.

"Thanks Rinni." Tohru smiled.

Then I walked upstairs and into my room. Twenty minutes later, I heard a car horn honk after Tohru came downstairs from getting ready.

"That's less than half an hour. Uo must want to get to school early huh?" I laughed as the two of us ran outside to see Uo's dad's car.

"Hey! Hurry slow pokes!" Uo waved.

We piled in and were off to school.

Finally in the band room, I sat in the drum section to see Shigure sitting by a snare drum getting ready for his music piece to be handed to him from Sensei Ming.

"Settle down class! We've got to get to business so we can play some pep band songs! Kay! First let me call roll..." Sensei Ming called all eighty names in class--of course Haru didn't answer when he called his name, since he'd be _fashionably _late--then told the woodwinds to get ready for their Section Competition.

Of course, Tohru won first place so this year she'd get to choose who played first or second flute.

As for the clarinet woodwinds, Hana got second place, she could get first place, but she's too lazy to choose who got to play what part. So she only gets to choose the music when concerts came up.

After brass and low brass played and some random idiots won, there was the drums to play next.

My palms began to sweat as I raised my hand to try out. Shigure stood too after me. But just as Shigure and I were about to play against two other drummers, Haru walked in!

"Hatsuharu! Twenty minutes late on the second day. A class record. Take a seat in the drum section." Ming pointed to the drums.

"So it's too late to try out for section leader?" Haru asked as some girls swooned over him. How could you swoon over him? That's really gross...Some of the jocks began to call him freak though just because their girlfriends were staring at Haru. What idiots people are these days!

"Section leader? No it's not too late...But you sure? It's a big responsibility!" Sensei Ming put his hands on his waist and waited for Haru to answer.

"Not too hard for me. I can play a 5 Level drum part." Haru shrugged like it was nothing. Shigure's eyes widened.

"Holy crap...A 5 Level? That's impossible, even for Sensei Ming." Shigure pointed his drumstick at Ming.

"You lying man?" Hatori stood up from the drumset and looked at Haru.

"Okay yeah, I lied..." Haru shrugged. Hatori and Shigure rolled their eyes until Haru finished his sentence.

"More like a 4 1/2 Level." Haru smiled.

"Show us..." Shigure crossed his arms.

"Drumset? Or snare? Or should I attempt the quads? Just to show you I can make it." Haru crossed his arms at Shigure and glared his electric eyes into Shigure's cloudy eyes. I mean, who did Haru think he was? The best drummer in the world? Nobody could be above the Senior drummers. I mean, Haru was just a Junior. I know I shouldn't be saying this, since I'm only a Sophomore...But still...

"Quads..." Shigure pointed at the quads sitting on a blue stand.

"Sure thing..." Haru walked over to the quads, took some metal drumsticks out of his pocket and looked at Sensei Ming.

"Let me find some Level 5 drum music." Ming walked over to the 'forbidden shelf of music' as most of us band members called, considering that shelf of music has never been touched.

Ming found some dusty music and gave it to Haru.

"Level 5 'Wipe Out' solo? No big deal..." Haru shrugged.

"Class? Give Hatsuharu some help. Let's play 'Wipe Out'! One two, one two three four!" The band started to play. Haru played through the first part with Level 5 music...Then the middle neared to his solo...With that, he was playing as fast as fast could get! Level 5! He was actually doing it! On the quads! Shigure and Hatori and all the other drummers' mouths were all gaping at Haru's wrists and hands moving those drumsticks faster and faster. With every bounce and every movement, Haru ended the solo and the band stopped playing 'Wipe Out'.

Even Sensei Ming was impressed! I couldn't believe it myself. How could Haru do that! I don't even think Shigure could have done that! Sensei Ming clapped along with all the other students.

"Woah Hatsuharu! That was the best I've ever seen! Not even a college student could do that! Well they probably could but who cares! That was sensational! You just played a Level 5 solo on a Level 2 song! Incredible! You're the section leader! No buts! No take backs! No question! And most of all, no joke!" Sensei Ming shook Haru's hand and patted him on the back. Apparently, the other drummers didn't care about being leader or not, since they too congratulated Haru! Even Shigure high fived him!

I crossed my arms as Haru began to be the center of attention. What a show off! Here I was trying to get Shigure to notice me and Haru comes along and ruins it! Like he was above us all! Ugh! I turned to everyone else in the band, they were all talking in amazment to Haru's success. I walked over to the woodwinds and sat by Hana.

"Can you belive that! How dumb! Show off!" I complained to her.

"Actually, I sense a strange presence coming from him. He was good you know. Better than good Rin. He's above them all." Hana smiled at me and shrugged. So he was above them all huh? Well...He may be better at drums than me, but we'll just see about that. We'll see who's better in the end...


	6. In the Falling Rain

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Rin and Haru still haven't been getting along lately, what with her jealousy and his constant sarcasm...But when Rin sees what's happening to Haru--Since she spies alot--she thinks of him in a totally different light. _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Six**

**"In the Falling Rain"**

"Can you believe him! Can you believe that jerk! Can you actually believe that he beat me and Shigure!" I endlessly complained to Tohru during second lunch.

"Okay, okay Rinni! Calm down...Take a deep breath and think about this very clearly. You don't even know that this Hatsuharu person meant to beat you. He probably just wanted to make a good first impression for his new classmates. He's only been here for a day. Not counting yesterday since it was only half a day." Tohru smiled and took a drink of her milk.

"Yeah I know but...Still...I wanted Shi to notice me for once. You know? Until well...Haru came and ruined it, I was actually looking forward to band!" I told Tohru.

"Actually looking forward to band? Don't you love drums?" Tohru asked.

"Well yeah...But not the band room...It's on the stage and it gets hot you know! Otherwise, I perfer the old band room." I crossed my arms and glared at my tray.

"You've got a point...But--Hey did you call that Hatsuharu person Haru?" Tohru questioned.

"When did you hear that?" I denied it.

"Just a little bit ago, you said, and I quote, 'until well..._Haru_ came and ruined it'." Tohru smiled at her little victory.

I could feel my face began to get hot.

"Never mind...Saying his full name takes too long." I made up an excuse. Too bad Tohru has the ability to see right through my white lies.

"Come on Rinni...Since kindergarten? Remember we met at a carnival in a little car ride? For that long I've known you and you deny things alot." Tohru caught me in my own lie. I shook my head and got up to put my tray away. My hands were so shaky that I spilled some juice from my peaches onto the janitors shoes as she took my tray to give to the dishwasher lady.

The janitor's name is Fran but we call her Narf since it's Fran backwards. Private joke really, but it's funny to all of us that call her that.

"Sorry..." I said trying not to laugh at Narf's now peach juiced shoes. She glared as I walked off.

I sat back down at the lunch table and looked at Tohru.

"I just spilled peach juice on Narf's shoes..." Tohru bursted into laughter, causing me to laugh harder.

Once the bell rang, I headed to my locker. At least I was away from Tohru so she couldn't bother me about calling Hatsuharu 'Haru'. Why the heck didn't I just tell her that Haru was upstairs back at home? Then again how could Tohru not hear me and Haru fighting upstairs? That was a little loud. As I opened my locker, I kept thinking about how I'd tell Hana and Uo about Haru. I'd be like 'Oh yeah, and Uo? Hana? Tohru? Haru's gonna be my step brother!'

How dumb would that sound? I shook my head and shut my locker and went upstairs for Study Hall.

As the day dragged on, I couldn't get the fact off of my back that Haru was the new section leader. Great...That was just great. Now I'd have to listen to what _he_ says once we started up jazz and concert pieces.

Right now was pep band stuff...So until then I'd be safe...Still...Haru, a section leader! That's too hard to grasp. Way too hard. Too hard to handle! He'd so rub it in after school! Even in Choir he rubbed it in! He kept looking at me in that 'ha ha, I won section leader' way. He even made some buddies...Some gothic buddies to be exact. Sometimes he's hang with that orange haired dude and his controlling girlfriend. You know the ones from Subway? That Kyo and Kagura I think it was.

Otherwise, Haru would just walk through the halls like he was all of that. Like, 'look at me, I'm the best!'...Ha! He's the best my ass!

After school, Uo came up to my at my locker.

"So what's this deal with Tohru having troubles at home? Why's she have to stay at your place?" Uo asked.

"Well...Truly...I can't talk about it in full words...So um...You know Tohru's cousins...They kind of treat her like crap, so she's staying over. She didn't want to tell her grandpa and worry him, plus she was afraid she'd get booted out from her own house. About it...I can't imagine how much pain Tohru's endured. Don't tell her I told you...I'll do that...We just need to be there for her okay Uo?" I smiled at her, trying to hold back tears.

"Okay...So um...Thanks for telling me. I'll beat the crap out of her cousins the next time I see 'em." Uo held her hand into a fist and punched the palm. I smiled at her, knowing well that she'd protect us all. Especially Tohru...

Just then, Tohru walked over to us.

Uo took me and Tohru to her house, and Tohru decided to stay over at my house again, just after she got some clothes from her old home really fast. Her cousins were at work and her grandfather was sleeping. Tohru left a note on his door.

She wrote:

_Dear Grandpa..._

_It's Tohru, I'm safe so don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll still be going to school okay? I might call on the weekends when you're home alone. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you everything. I love you too much..._

_Love Tohru_

Then she took her bags and we walked over to my house.

"I don't think my mom minds about you staying over. Since Kyoko was her best friend. So it's okay. Um but..." I looked down. I felt it was the right time to tell Tohru about Haru...Since it'd be a little hard to tell her later.

"Remember Haru?" I began.

"Yeah?" Tohru looked at me.

"Well...He lives at my house too." I fiddled with my fingers.

"I know..." Tohru said, but I tuned her out.

"And well...He'll be my step brother soon..."

"I know..." Tohru said again, with me still not grasping her words yet.

"So he'll be taking over my room until his dad moves in later..."

"I know..." Finally, I heard her clearly.

"Wait! What! You mean you already know!" I looked at her in shock.

"Hatsuharu told me this morning at about five in the morning. And that's when he noticed those pictures on the wall and moved the plant to look at them." Tohru shrugged.

"What! You said you found those pictures and dusted them! And you didn't tell me at lunch that you already knew about Haru staying over! How could you!" I swung my arms around.

"I didn't want you to go spasmodic on me...I know you Rinni...I just wanted to see if you'd tell me yourself about Hastuharu. And you did...So that's why you call him Haru huh? To annoy him?" Tohru giggled.

"What? He told you?" I asked as we approached the backyard to my house.

"He told me a lot of things actually. He said that you're funny when you're mad and it amuses him when he's in a boring state." Tohru smiled.

"What's _that _suppose to mean! He's using me! That jerk!" I held out a fist.

"No, not using you. He says he hasn't laughed that hard...Not since he's met you." Tohru's words surprised me.

"What...? Are we talking about Haru? The same Haru?" I asked.

"Yes...Hatsuharu Takasu...He told me about the name thing too...He said he'd sorry for getting mad at you too." What was Tohru saying? Haru? Haru didn't even know Tohru until this morning at five, and all in like two or more hours until I woke up, he told Tohru all of this? Not to mention he saved us last night, but still...That wasn't getting to know her just by seeing her. Gee, is Haru ever trusting. Not that Tohru's loyal, but he hardly even knows me and we've faught a lot.

"Why did he tell you all of this Tohru?" I asked.

"Why? I don't know...He said he overheard us talking last night...I said that was okay...I guess he thought he could trust me not to tell you what he told me." Tohru smiled.

"Wait a minute..." I raised an eyebrow. I took out my housekey and opened the back door.

"Didn't Haru come in later than when we were talking downstairs?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah...About that too...Hatsuharu said he could hear us through the back door...He came home earlier, but he said he sat and listened to us talk. He's sorry about that too." Tohru smiled.

"Oh..." I helped Tohru put her stuff in my room. Hopefully I talk Haru into letting us use my room instead of him.

"So, he told you not to tell me. And you told me anyways because you're my best friend?" I asked.

"You've got it! But don't tell him I told you kay? He'll get mad at me!" Strange...Tohru was acting like Haru was _her brother_ instead of my _future step brother._

"Do you feel like Haru's your brother?" I asked.

"Well...You know...He kind of seems like a brother figure, since I've never had a brother. And nobody tells me anything like he's told me." Tohru unpacked her stuff.

"But why was he talking about me to you?" I questioned.

"I don't know...He didn't say. He trailed off onto somebody named Akito--" I stopped Tohru.

"Akito? As in Sohma! He's the head of my distant family...What did Haru say about him? Because Haru keeps asking me about Akito but then he always pauses and stops." I dropped Tohru's bag.

"Oh...Really? Hatsuharu didn't really say much. Just that Akito would be coming to school with him during Winter or something. Other than that, he didn't say anything at all." Tohru's answer was a little more clear on Akito than anything Haru would say about him.

"What do you mean? Akito's coming? Damn..." I glared down to the floor.

"What's so bad about this Akito person? So he's related to you?" Tohru asked.

"Distantly, he is...But somehow, Haru seems to know about him too. Why would Akito come to school here?" I glared out the window.

"Rinni?" Tohru waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head out of it.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...Just never mind Akito...Haru's probably wrong." I told her.

"About Akito?" She looked at me.

"Forget that...Akito's just a nobody who thinks he's above all the Sohmas'. Plus, I've never met the dude. I've only heard stories about him anyways. My mom says he's my age, and he's done lots of bad things in order to punish whoever goes out of line with the Sohma family. Even Sohma members themselves get punished by Akito." I explained. Tohru seemed to get my idea of not wanting to talk about Akito, so she shut up about him.

What was making me think more, was the fact that Haru was talking about me to Tohru. Confusing, yes...But maybe Haru was just weird like that. Not to mention he beat me and Shigure in the competition! That made me mad a little bit...But in a funny way...

"Let's get your stuff unpacked, shall we?" I smiled as I began to help her put her stuff in my extra drawers.

A long two weeks passed and school was a breeze. Easier than last year actually, even though last year was ninth grade year.

Today was Friday, which was the first football game and our first pepband in the stands to cheer on our hometeam.

During band, we played pepband songs without the football players who were in band.

"Be here at the school by 6:30! Then we'll play 'Star Spangled Banner'. Any later than that you'll be in trouble." Sensei Ming dismissed the class and the whole school was pumped up for the game.

As usual, Uo drove Tohru, Hana and I to the school for the game.

"Thanks Uo...So you sticking around?" I said, getting out of the car.

"Probably. I need some action and caffein!" Uo laughed.

"Good...Tohru, Hana and I'll be in the band room setting up, kay?" The three of us walked into the gym and into the band room to see some band people already in there getting their music and stuff.

"Guess everyone comes an hour early huh?" We laughed and I went to get my bass drum and mallets. Tohru carried my mallets and Hana was suppose to help me to not fall down the stairs and hold the door open for me. But today, Hana was slacking and talking to some idiots.

I stood in front of the door and Tohru watched.

"Should I help?" Tohru asked.

"No Tohru...Stand there and watch me struggle." I sarcastically joked to her.

"Oh!" She opened the door. To make it worse, Shigure was standing there snickering at me struggle through the door.

Uo saw me and took my bass drum and we walked to the band stands and set our stuff down.

"Think it'll get cold?" Uo asked.

"Maybe...It might rain too I heard." Tohru smiled. Tohru and I loved the rain. Plus, it's never rained at a football game before, so I was hoping and praying it would rain.

"If it rains, that'll look so cool! Plus the football players will be wet!" I squealed out to them. Tohru and Uo laughed.

After everyone unloaded to the bleachers, we waited for Sensei Ming's signal for us to play dumb 'Star Spangled Banner'. Not that that's a really bad thing, but usually when Jr. High kids come, they attempt to play the bass drum and make me go off sometimes like go too slow or too fast. Plus, Sensei Ming's one to spaz out on the older kid--which is obviously me--if the song's messed up.

About thirty minutes into the game, it was zero to thirty, which kind of sucked for the other team, since they were the zero.

"Gee, might as well go home early!" Hana joked.

"A point a minute is more like it, so yeah, let's go home!" I echoed back.

"Check out those killer clouds!" Uo smiled her huge smile as she pointed at the black clouds beyond the horizon.

"We'd better enjoy this now, this might be the last rain of the season. It is almost winter you know." I told Uo and 'em. Tohru kinda looked down since she loved the rain so much.

After our team scored another touch down, we played 'The Victors' and then 'Hey Song'.

"Man, when do we get done playing? My lips hurt!" Tohru playfully complained.

Then Haru walked over, yet again being _fashionably _late, as he would say.

"What the heck are you doing you idiot? You're late by like half an hour!" I glared at him.

"Eh? Didn't know there was a pepband until my mind remembered it. I think I tuned it out earlier. I was late to class this morning you know." Haru laughed. Uo and Hana began to look at me kind of funny, wondering why the heck this gothic idiot was talking to me.

"Who's that? That new guy?" Uo whispered to Hana.

"Guess so...Can you feel it?" Hana whispered back to Uo.

"Feel what?" Uo asked.

"The strange waves coming from him..." Hana replied.

"Oh...Nah...Not really. I'm not psychic like you, remember?" Uo joked.

"What are your freaky friends whispering about? Me? Yeah, I know I'm that dreamy, but they could just tell me straight out." Haru was beginning to annoy me more than ever.

"Some section leader you are...You were suppose to show up earlier, so why don't you just leave now?" I snapped at him. Yup...You can bet my pride and jealousy were beginning to mesh together by that point.

"Whoa, subject change major...You moodswinging or what?" Haru laughed at me and then looked at Tohru. Tohru just shrugged at him then looked at me funny. I shrugged back at her.

"It's a free world...Plus, Ming said I could hang out since it's my first day as a section leader! During Jazz band I have to tell you what to do, so chill out and enjoy the game Rinni!" Haru slapped my shoulder. I rubbed it and glared at him.

"He calls you Rinni? What, are you two an item or what!" Uo pointed at me and Haru. I felt my face get hot from embaressment. Everyone who heard Uo looked at us. Including Shigure!

"Shut up Uo! Haru and I are NOT an ITEM?" I yelled at her and pushed Haru away.

"Calm down! Just a joke!" Uo assured me.

"Why would I date someone with horse hair? Plus, I'd never be an imbreed!" He put his hands in his pocket and pointed at me.

"Ew...An imbreed is someone who goes for their blood sibling. And I'm not your blood sibling, I'm you future step sister. And I don't date gothic weirdos who hang around other gothic weirdos!" I laughed at him.

"Shaddup horse girl!" He laughed and accidentally knocked over Tohru's flute stand.

"Cow boy!" I leaned over and picked up her stand. The sun began to set and Haru's electric eyes turned a bluish color...Wait a minute! Why would I care about his gross eyes? Ew...Maybe I drank too much pop...Then again I haven't even spent a cent on consessions yet. Ugh! Confusion is getting the best of me again.

"Are they flirting?" Uo whispered to Hana.

We scored another point and Ming held out his hand so we could play another song.

"Like I said you guys, he's gonna be my step brother later!" I hit Uo lightly on the arm.

"Ohhhh! That's why you two were talking about imbreeds...My bad...I'll shut up now." Uo and Hana giggled amungst each other.

I glared at them and took out my mallets.

"Can I play?" Haru asked, taking one of my mallets.

"You're welcome..." I hissed at him and got ready for Ming's song.

"Get out 'You Give Love a Bad Name'!" Ming yelled out. Everyone got their music and we played away. But Haru banged on my bass drum so hard that a dent began to form! What a jerk! I glared at him and put my mallet in front of where he was playing, forcing him to stop banging in that area. He looked up at me gave a playful glare then he started another dent at the side of the bass drum.

I rolled my eyes. The song ended and then the third quarter began.

"Break the drum why don't 'cha!" I hit him in the shoulder. He laughed and gave back my mallet.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and get me a SunKist?" Haru threw me a dollar. I glared at him.

"Get it yourself lazy." I threw it back.

"Hey c'mon...Don't be like that! Please? I'll pay you back somehow." Without a reply from me, he threw me the dollar again and walked off with some gothic buddies. Where the heck were they going? I noticed them going through some alley across from the track field. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Tohru, Hana and Uo. They didn't seem to notice Haru walking away nor did they notice our dollar fight.

"Um...Hey guys. I'm gonna go get a pop and nachos. It might take a while since the nachos are out..." I made up a lie to make time for me following Haru.

"Sure thing..." The three nodded at me. I nodded back and pretended to walk to the consession stands and get in line. When they weren't looking, I went behind the consession stand and watched Haru and his buddy go down the alley. With that, I carefully followed behind. Here we go again with more spying.

But I seriously doubt Haru and his buddy were up to anything big. I mean, it's Haru...Like he has anything better to do than harass me and make fun of other people. Maybe they were just going to talk about some stuff that nobody should hear. Then again, what the heck would that be? I'd find out soon enough, if they did have anything to talk about.

I hid behind a tree and then quietly went to a bush to listen. Haru and his friend stopped by a really dark spot of the alley and they both looked around.

"Okay then...You've got it?" Haru's friend asked. Thinking it was harmless, I was about to walk away when Haru said something that caught my full attention.

"How long do we have to friggen keep this up? I can't keep making X deals for you and you're gang..." What the hell did Haru just say! Making what! X deals! That'd better mean harmless rock candy!

Something in my heart kept telling me that it wasn't rock candy though...I mean, why would you call rock candy X? Then it caught me. X? I heard that in Health class one time last year when I took that boring class. Let's see...During the drug chapter, there was a list of drug nicknames...Does that mean Haru's doing drug deals! DRUG DEALING! HARU! This IS the same HARU right? Damn...I couldn't believe it...Haru was behind the drug dealings? Then again, he didn't seem like he was too thrilled about it either.

"You can't keeping making X deals huh? Well you'd better. You don't want your daddy to find out about this...Or you know what'll happen right?" Haru's so called "friend" held out a cell phone.

Haru looked down...

"Don't bring that up again. I know what'll happen...Akito..." Haru barely whispered as he held out a little box.

Then I remembered what X stood for. Ecstasy? I think but...Why are they making Haru make deals with other drug dealers? So that means Haru's wasting money on other retards! Why? How could Haru get into something like this? Then agian, I hardly knew Haru, so why should I judge now?

Plus, sounds like they're threatening Haru into doing this. More confusing, stressful stuff on my back now. Is this why Haru is the way he is? How he moodswinged the other day on me, that might explain that. That must mean Haru's dad knows Akito personally...Right? But why is Haru making it sound like Akito's such a threat? Is Akito really that powerful in the Sohma family?

Something else confused me too. Haru's a Sohma by force, a Takasu by blood...So how is his dad involved with Akito, if he's a Sohma by choice? Is Akito threatening his father? But why?

Ugh! It's all confusing me so much! With that, Haru's so called friend handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"That should add to your other twenty, so get more by next weekend...Let's go back so nobody gets suspicious." Yet Haru hesitated to his "friend's" command.

"I said, let's go before somebody gets suspicious." He looked at Haru and glared.

"Why should I? I'm getting f---ing tired of this...And I don't need anymore of your treatment to listen!" Haru yelled.

I've never heard Haru yell like that. I mean, yeah he's yelled but not like _that! _Then the guy grabbed Haru by his collar.

"Treatment? I think maybe I should overdose your treatment so you'll know I'm serious about your daddy and Akito. Alright? You want your treatment now? Or later?" He pushed Haru back and put the little box in his pocket.

"What's the worst that can happen if you give me an overdose? I'll die yeah...To get away from you and if I die...You do your dealings the old fashioned way and get caught like the old ones you hired..." Haru put his hands in his pockets and glared at him.

"Have it your way..." Haru's "friend" pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Looks like Haru's acting up again...Yeah I told him I'd tell his daddy, but he won't take the threat seriously...We're in the usual alley...Better come quick...Haru might need his treatment tonight, so bring the needle." Then he hung up and looked at Haru.

I didn't get it! As I was hiding, I couldn't get why Haru couldn't just freaking run! I mean, run! Just run and tell somebody. Then again...It's probably easier said than done huh?

His call didn't seem to faze Haru though. What was it about Haru? Was he used to this so called "treatment" that they kept talking about?

Five minutes of the two being silent, I heard the band from the alley play "The Victors" then "Crunch Time". That meant we were winning and we'd pack up soon. Maybe even pack up now...The rain began to pour as Haru just stood there staring back at that dude.

"Will you cooperate from now on? Or do you want a worse treatment?" The guy asked him.

Four others came up behind Haru and glared. They were all in black and not from school as I noticed. Who were they? Were they that big gang the town's been talking about? Were they the ones spray painting churches and starting fires? Had to be...And Haru was the drug dealer by force. Now it was making a little more sense. Somehow, Haru had gotten himself into this long ago or so. Connection being they'd tell his father and Akito about Haru's actions behind the drug dealings.

Damn it all...Why do I have to be the one to spy? Why couldn't I just have kept myself down and stayed at the game? I'd be cheering right now instead of spying! That way, I wouldn't know about any of this. Then again, I could just leave right now...But that'd be leaving Haru hanging. What was I saying? Leave Haru hanging? Why would I care about Haru?

My thoughts were inturrupted by yelling.

"So you think you can talk back to us now? Shame on you...How about your treatment!" One guy grabbed Haru's arms and ripped his coat off. Two others took out a bag and a needle with a bottle of something.

"I still don't get why the hell you can't use your damned dope and get high--" They kicked Haru in the back, causing him to knee to the ground in pain. I put my hand over my mouth. What were they doing to him?

"Because you true bastard...X gives us more energy...It refuels our thrills of vandalizing churches and other buildings. It helps us to think and keeps us awake. About heroine? It does jack for us. For you? You're body isn't used to it and it helps you to throw up, remembering why you work for us. And if you keep acting up, we'll give you enough dope that when you stop taking it, you'll have withdrawals and get even sicker. Get it? So keep up the act and you'll get so sick, your daddy will have to punish you even more." One of the gang members laughed at Haru after they finished explaining.

I couldn't belive my ears. I mean, it wasn't the fact that apparently, these gang members were smart about drug withdrawals, but it was the fact that what they were doing to Haru was pure mad! I mean, what psychos!

One took the needle and put it inside Haru's arm. Haru sort of winced and they kicked his back again as he fell to the ground completely.

"That should teach you tonight...If not for just tonight, then hopefully for a while unitl you act up again. Let's go guys." Haru's "friend" motioned for them to leave, then they all disappeared through another alley across the street.

Is this what it looks like to see the fallen?

The better question would be...How did Haru end up fallen anyways? Will he continue to fall? On and on...Or is there some hope for him?

When the gang was out of sight and out of hearing them blab, I watched the rain fall...Fall hard...Harder than usual. It was falling on Haru as he got soaked by the minute...He was wearing a tank top too to make it worse, and his coat was just laying next to him. I noticed his eyes barely open. I decided the time was right, so I slowly came out of hiding...And ran over to him...


	7. Behind His Electric Eyes

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:After finally revealing herself to Haru, they talk for a while...Yet can Haru trust Rin enough to tell her what his life is really like? Or will he shut her out like he has everybody else?_**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Behind His Electric Eyes"**

As soon as the gang left, I came out of hiding and ran over to Haru laying in the pouring rain.

"Haru..." I slowly managed to say, since it grew colder by the minute.

Haru's eyes widened as he looked up at me and slowly sat to his knees. I didn't know what was going through his mind right now. I mean, who would? Haru was really hard to read you know, even if I barely knew him for two weeks or more.

"Rin...? What are you doing here? This is a dark alley for crying out loud. You could have gotten beat up or something damn it. Did you follow me or what?" Haru glared at me, put on his wet coat and waited for my answer.

"Well...You know...Truly? I kinda...Did follow you but--" He cut me off.

"What the hell were you _thinking! _I'm assuming you saw all that happened huh? Stupid." Haru glared at me and began to head back to the high school.

"Haru? Hey wait a minute! I didn't intend to follow you! And yes, I did see what happened! But I'm a spy you know...So um...Sorry...I can just forget what I saw and heard okay? I didn't even know what was going on!" I made up the lamest lie ever. How dumb? I mean, how could you not know what just happened here! How could you_ not_!

"What do you mean you don't know what happened! Are you deaf or something? Does you extremely long hair impare you hearing or what? Geez..." Haru glared at me and continued to walk away.

"Ugh! Look, come on...Calm down! I won't tell anybody okay? It's not that big of a deal...I mean, all you have to do is tell the cops about this and then move on!" Easier said then done I know...But what else could I say to Haru? Tell him everything would be okay from now on? Tell him that his father wouldn't find out? I mean, either way his father would have to find out if Haru didn't want that gang to keep giving him heroine!

"You think it's that easy don't you? You think that everything can be solved by telling an adult? Tough luck, because someday, your mommy won't be around to help you out. You'll be all alone from now on if you keep thinking that life is easy. You know what? That's what I kept sensing from you. Your philosophy is the 'easy way out' isn't it? Just go with your feelings huh?" Haru swung his arms up and walked faster ahead.

"What's that suppose to mean? I don't think like that. And I definently don't give a damn about what my mother thinks! And who are you to be judging me when you don't even know me! Don't get mad at me just because you've got those dope idiots on your back threatening you about damn Akito and your damn dad! What's so bad that your dad could do! Huh! Deal with it!" Yup...Those were one of those hypocritical sentences that you don't think about until _after _you say them. I quickly covered my mouth, but was obviously too late.

Haru stopped in his tracks and looked at the wet graveled alley ahead of him. More cheering as the band played more pepband songs. I looked down and then at Haru's back.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I barely whispered. Although, I've obviously hurt him, a measly little sorry wouldn't be able to help at all.

Haru looked up at the sky as lightning illuminated the black skies.

loud charge of thunder followed behind.

"You know...You do have a big mouth..." Haru gave a false snicker...I knew this wasn't a time to be laughing but...What would tomorrow bring? I mean, already lots of things have been happening, what with Haru being my future step brother, and this whole gang on his back thing. Why was this happening to me? Why was Haru involved? I kept wondering whether this was a dream or not. Would I wake up soon?

I sneezed and then noticed Haru slowly walking the other way. On the way home...

"Haru?" I said as I slowly decided to follow.

"What did I do this time? Ugh...Damn it..." Haru kneed to the ground. I came to his side.

"Haru? Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me kind of meanly.

"Why would you care? You judging again?" He stood up and walked off.

"Haru? Come on...I said I was sorry..." I hopelessly apologized again.

But he wouldn't turn around. I didn't blame him. I mean, yeah we didn't know each other...But did I want to know Haru now that this happened? This whole drug deal thing and that gang threatening him. That one question kept bugging my mind too. Why was Akito and Haru's father such a threat anyways? Haru turned the street and up the hill.

"You know...If you keep following me like this, one day you could get hurt." Haru said out of the blue. Probably just saying that to get me off of his back.

"I'm tough you know! I can beat somebody up." I lied.

"Sure you could..." He slightly snickered and crossed the street. Then Haru fell to the ground out of nowhere. I was a little take back by this. I rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Haru? Are you okay?" I slowly took his arm and looked around to see if there was anywhere dry we could go. I spotted an old lake house in a little empty field and a samll lake not far from where we were. I slowly helped him up and led him into the little lake house. The little house was actually a little pretty. It looked to be abandoned though. I sighed and helped Haru into the house. Yet it didn't look abandoned on the inside. It looked like somebody was living here in this lake house.

"Wow...This looks pretty." I smiled at the faded blue colored furinature and dusty floor.

"Where are we?" Haru whispered.

"Don't worry...You're fine now...You might get sick in the rain in the state your in." I told him as I helped him onto the little couch. It was a little warmer than outside, giving Haru some comfort. Everything seemed to be moving so fast for me. I mean, in just eight minutes or something like that, I saw what Haru's been going through. And here I was trying to be above him in drums and stuff...Guess I'm the one who judges...Not Haru...

"Tell me...Why are you doing this for me? You've only known me for what? A little more than two weeks?" Haru sarcastically said. Then again, I didn't know if it was sarcastic or not. Haru cleared his throat and then crossed his arms from the cold air.

"Well...You know? When somebody's in trouble, you're suppose to help them no matter who they are. At least, that's what Tohru tells me. I've learned a lot from her..." I shrugged and noticed his coat dripping all over.

"Take off your coat." I gently said.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Beacuse you're cold..." I came over to him and put my hand on his coat.

"What if I don't care?" He stubbornly said.

"Just take it off! You're cold! You might get sick!" I pulled on his coat.

"Ugh...Are you always this persistant?" He looked at me and finally gave in, allowing me to remove his coat for him and put it on an old rocking chair. With that, I remembered me putting on my hoodie and then putting on a jacket over it. My hoodie was dry so I took off my wet jacket and took off my hoodie.

"Wear this..." I gave it to him.

"After you wore it?" He tried to give it back. His joke streak began to show again. But maybe...That's what kept him going. Him joking around and laughing all the time. Making jokes about me and his playful sarcasm...That's why he needs to laugh a lot. He was hurting inside somehow...Beacause of Akito and his dad.

"Yeah after I wore it. It's warmer that way!" I pushed the hoodie back to him. Apparently I won again, since he rolled his eyes and put it on. It was huge on me, the hoodie I mean...So it should fit him. It did. He crossed his arms and curled up on the couch.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"A little yeah..." He replied. There was a really long silence as I sat down in an old recliner chair. Kind of dusty, but it wasn't that dusty. About five minutes passed before Haru began to scratch his arm. The arm where those gang guys put the needle in.

"Don't scratch it...You'll scratch so much and then it'll open and bleed." I got up and stopped him from scratching it by putting my hand on his hand.

When I noticed how long my hand was on his, I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." I said as I put my hand in my pocket.

"S'okay..." He looked at me and then looked down. There was another long silence when Haru slowly sat up.

"This is the seventh time they injected me with heroine..." Haru said out of the blue.

"What?" I whispered. He was actually talking...To me...About things that he'd never say.

"I'm getting used to it by now...Soon they'll give me so much that I'll start having withdrawals...But I don't think it'll get to that point. I just want them to stop making me do their damned dirty work. Why can't they leave me alone?" Haru sounded more like he was talking to himself than me. I decided to just listen instead of asking questions. I didn't want him getting mad at me again. He looked at me and spoke again.

"It wasn't too long ago...But to me it was...That gang...They used to be my friends yeah...But they weren't. Not truly. I mean, they'd joke around with me and stuff at my private school. But since the private school was demolished in a fire they started, they began to think it was so thrilling that they got hooked onto it. They started fires almost every week. Then they got into drugs and stuff...I walked a different way you know? Then they found me and started forcing me into starting fires too." Haru looked at me.

Why was he telling me this? Did he trust me or something?

"How did you manage to deal?" I asked like an nosy idiot.

"I just took it...They forced heorine into my body by injection...So I decided to go with it...You know? One of them used to be my best friends too...So to their advantage, he used my father to get me to do drug dealings. My father...If he ever found out about this, he'd--" Haru's eyes winced and he looked down.

I didn't say anything from that point. It'd be too hard to make Haru tell me. I mean, what he's gone through and all. Someday...He might just go through withdrawals...And get really sick...Now that I think about it...If somebody like that--I'm not saying Haru's special or anything...I mean! Ugh! Never mind...--were to die...Just think about the pain they had to endure. I looked at Haru and smiled.

"Well...You know...Just speak when you want to." I leaned closer to him...Yet I hesitated to touch him in any way. Like a nice stroke on the hand or something like that. I didn't know Haru _that _well to be his friend. Maybe...Could I ever be his friend? What the heck was I saying? I feel sorry for him and that's as far as it'll ever get! No doubt about it! Okay! Okay! Anyways...Haru looked up at me and snickered.

"You said that to Tohru that one night when you two were talking..." Haru said. I pretended not to know what he was talking about. I didn't want to make anything hard for him either by yelling at him. At a time like this? I didn't think Haru needed my sarcasm or yelling. So we sat through another silence.

"You're alright...Sometimes...You know that?" Haru said out of nowhere. I could feel my hands get hot. Alright? As in okay? As in, he didn't think I was annoying like he did before? I gave him a playful glare.

"Don't get too emotional buddy..." I joked. This made him laugh some.

"Eh...Thanks for trying to cheer me up..." Haru smiled at me.

"Your welcome..." I nodded. But as I stared at him...I couldn't see what he was feeling. Who could? But what was he hiding behind his electric eyes? Would I ever know?


	8. Confusion

**_Author's Notes: _**Hey there! Thank you for reading this far and thank you so much for your reviews! I'd like to thank all who's been reading this. So this chapter is leading into Rin's feelings and confusion. There's gonna be like a chat room thing and a mystery guy who wants to meet Rin. Who is it? You give a guess! Arigatou for your time minna! -Kaiya-Forgivness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Rin's confusion begins to act up after that night talking with Haru. Can she get through another night at a football game without getting so confused? Other than that, her life gets a little more complicated when a strange guy shows up and keeps staring at Rin._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Eight**

**"Confusion"**

Through the night, it was mainly silence. Mostly anyways...Sometimes, Haru would remark on something like say how much I sucked at drums...Guess he just wanted to find a way to laugh. I couldn't blame him though. At this time, he needed some laughing.

"You know...I really creamed you and your drummer friends today. About being section leader and all..." Haru laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up cow hair..." I playfully hissed back.

"Now, now Rinni...Wouldn't want you to go too far with the lame comebacks. You might hurt yourself." Haru smiled and slowly stood up and walked over to the door of the little lake house.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Can't a guy look out the window? Um...Well you know...At the rain..." Haru blushed, I could tell by the street lights in the distance reflecting off of the rain drops that his face sort of darkened when he said 'at the rain'. I never met a guy that said he wanted to look at the rain. It made me think Haru was...Emotional. Well duh! After all that stuff he said earlier...Of course he'd be emotional.

I shook my head out of it and walked about three feet away from him. He looked at me.

"How's Shigure?" He randomly asked. My heart gave a lurch at Shigure's name. I had completely forgotten about Shigure! What about Shigure? Did Haru know! Did he! Because that'd suck major!

"What! Shigure Sohma? I don't know what the heck you're talking about." I crossed my arms at him and began to shiver. But I couldn't take back my hoodie...Haru was wearing it, and he was cold. He snickered and crossed his arms carefully.

"Yup...Whenever somebody denies something like that, you know it's true. Seen the way ya look at the guy. He's a senior right?" Why was Haru asking me this? Why? Was it some joke he needed to get out of his system? Maybe but...How the heck did Haru notice me looking at Shigure!

"Yeah...He's a senior...But why are you asking me about this? I mean, Shigure! He is so--" Haru cut me off.

"Sorry...Just, what of it, it's your business. Didn't mean to pry." Haru sounded strange when he said this. I mean, Shigure? Why would he bring up Shigure? Out of all times? A time like this?

Haru looked down and shook his head. With that, he walked over to where he was sitting and picked up his soaking coat.

"If you need to hit me...Don't hesitate? I promise that..." Haru chuckled and walked over to the door.

"Um...Sure..." I barely whispered. We both looked down and said eachother's names in unision.

"Rin?" "Haru?" Then we both laughed and locked eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Well...Um...Never mind...I'll sound like an idiot." He smiled and shook his head.

"You are an idiot." I laughed. He glared but smiled.

"Thanks Rinni...You're the bestest friend in the world." He sarcastically shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. Everything felt a little bit warmer than before. Haru actually opened up. To me...The one he supposidly thought was an idiot just as much as I thought he was. Then again...He was alright too...I guess...

"Why do you call me Rinni? Tohru calls me that." I giggled. And I hardly ever giggle. I laugh hard yeah...But hardly giggle. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno...You call me Haru. Is there a difference?" He asked.

"Well no...Not really but...Haru matches you." I laughed.

"RinRu? The RinRu Lake House. Sounds like a lame resturaunt!" Haru laughed at his own joke. The RinRu Lake House? Where did he come up with that! Then I realized something...Rin and Haru...He combined our names? But why would he do that? Ugh...Probably one of his lame jokes he's always pulling.

"RinRu? Nice...What about HaRin?" I smiled at the little joke I made. We both cracked up laughing and then...He must have realized the combining name thing. He looked down and then outside again.

"RinRu...HaRin...Each sounds lame but...Guess I could go for it. The HaRin and RinRu Lake House!" Of course this sounded so lame...But a good lame. Not that there would be a "good lame" but...I guess you get my drift if you ever use the word...

_Cute..._

"Look...It stopped raining." Haru pointed out the window and turned to me.

"Huh? What?" I looked out the window like a clueless dummy.

"Silly horse..." Haru flicked me in the head and opened the door. For some reason...I didn't want to go home just yet. But why was that? Why wouldn't I want to go home. Shouldn't I want to go because Haru was annoying? But didn't I get to know Haru just a little? Maybe more than a little...But his first impression when we first met wasn't exactly..._Smooth..._

I mean...It's Haru...Whatever name he wanted to go by. Takasu? Sohma? Sohma...He was a Sohma by force right? I'm still trying to figure that out. How is he a Sohma by force? That didn't make sense. Would I ever figure that out? Possibly if Haru was willing to tell me. But that'd be for another time, wouldn't it?

"Hey...You coming?" Haru yelled back at me from about ten feet away from the little lake house. Or...Now known as the "HaRin and RinRu Lake House". Wait! Why was I referring to _that_ again!

I shook my head out of it and ran over and caught up with Haru.

As we walked home, Haru kept attempting to scratch his arm but I wouldn't let him.

"Stop Haru...You'll open it. Why do you let them inject you like that?" I asked him. He shook his head at me.

"I can't do anything about the heroine Rin...Okay? It's not my choice...You know that...Because one of them has the advantage by telling my dad who'll tell Akito." Haru shrugged like it was nothing. But I couldn't get it off of my mind. Haru seemed like the kind of guy to keep to himself. If his secrets could get somebody hurt--Which they could due to that dangerous gang on his tail--then he'd keep to himself to keep them from getting hurt.

Did that mean...Haru didn't want me getting hurt? Then again...He told me about that gang...So did he want me involved? Then it seemed as if he read my mind.

"I don't want an outsider getting mixed up with those guys...They can do more than what you witnessed tonight, you know that? If you get hurt, I wouldn't know what to do." Haru must have not realized what he just said.

"Me? If I were to get hurt?" I gave a small smile.

"I mean...If anybody got hurt...I didn't mean just you! I meant...Well you know what the heck I mean!" Haru crossed his arms and looked away. What was he hiding? I playfully glared.

"Knew it...Knew you were full of yourself." I teased. Haru laughed as we turned down an alley to my house. Once we got there...There was a note on the door. It was my mom's handwriting. I rolled my eyes.

"Must have to work late again." I took the note and read it. To my--Oh wow...Shocking!--surprise, she did have to work late again. She was never home...Hardly ever these days. I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the paper.

"Family problems?" Haru whispered to me. I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"You can relate?" I asked.

"Not really...I never had a mother...My dad's had a few girlfriends, but that's as far as it's gotten." He shrugged again, like it was nothing. Why did he act like it was nothing? Did he hurt inside? Was he trying to pretend like it didn't hurt?

"Sorry..." I gently said.

"It's no big deal you know. Just a little problem I've been able to get over." Once again, he shrugged. I decided to not push it any farther. Haru's been through enough tonight. Until tomorrow when I'm able to tease him again. That, I was just fooling myself. Like Haru needed my dumb teasing.

I took my house key and opened the door and we went inside.

"So how do you think the game went? Think we lost?" Haru asked.

"I dunno...I don't really watch the game. Just go to play in the pepband really." I smiled at my reply.

"Yeah...You need the practice!" He laughed his heart out. Yup...He was the same old Haru. I rolled my eyes yet followed it with a smile. The two of us went to my room. I got a big T-Shirt, and some old gym shorts from my dresser and was about to leave my room when Haru stopped me.

"You can use your room tonight if you want." He shrugged and folded up his sleeping bag.

"What? But my mom said--" He cut me off.

"Forget what she said, she's not here. And it's _your _room like you said the first time we met. I can kinda feel that bump you gave me from two weeks ago...So it's kind of a little reminder that this is your room." Haru laughed and rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that." I raised my eyebrows and gave him a guilty look.

"So you know...You sleep in here." He about left the room when I had an idea.

"Why sleep in the living room? Um...It gets cold at night in there you know. It isn't a crime to sleep in the same room you know. Just sleep on the floor and I can sleep on my bed." I suggested. I had no idea why I was telling him he could sleep in my room. But I guess...In a way...I was willing to share. Somehow...The fact that he would be my step brother made me feel sick. A bad sick...But I didn't know why.

"Sure then...If that's okay." Haru unravelled his sleeping bag and plopped down on it and closed his eyes. He was still wearing my jacket so I reminded him.

"There's blankets downstairs...And that's my hoodie." I said.

"Oh yeah...Thanks." Haru laughed and threw my jacket on my electric drumset...Where he always throws his stuff. Like a coat rack to him I guess. But I didn't say anything to him.

"I'll deal through the night...I'm the great Haru Takasu! I can get through the cold and hot no matter how severe!" He laughed and layed down again.

"Um...How's your body?" I asked. He gave a funny laugh.

"My body huh? It's as fine and hot as eva!" I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Ugh...Not like that you dummy!" I threw my pillow at him.

"I know, I know...Like I said...I'm used to heroine...It makes me throw up sometimes, but rarely. I don't get high or anything...Just makes me sleepy sometimes. So I'm fine now." Haru covered up in his sleeping bag and closed eyes again.

I gave him an intense look of worry...But he didn't seem to notice so I just went downstairs to get more blankets and pillows for a cold night. My room actually did get cold...And I didn't want Haru getting colder than he already was. I could tell he was cold due to his pale face. I didn't tell him that of course, since he'd reflex and playfully yell! I smiled to myself at that and turned off the lights and dozed off.

Another week passed by and then another...That meant there was another football game and another pepband. But tonight was different. There was a barbeque called the Big Blue BBQ, and all band members HAD to go play for some old people eating at the BBQ. But of course, that'd suck since it was raining and it was only thirty degrees out! I just wore my little jacket that Friday at school.

"All band members need to report at the high school at six tonight to play for the Big Blue BBQ. Thank you." The announcements went off by third period. The day seemed normal...But as I was walking through the hall to fourth period--It was a Friday and every Friday we only have four classes...So thank goodness it was the last class of the day--I spotted Haru and my heart gave a funny beat. Like an off beat...Did it skip a beat!

Wait a second...Why would my heart skip a beat because of Haru! I mean, IT'S HARU! WE'RE GOING TO BE STEP SIBLINGS SOON!

I shook my head out of it and walked over to my locker. I was about to go to Choir when Haru nodded his head at me.

"Sup Rinni?" He snickered and forced his books in his locker about breaking the whole locker door! I laughed and waved back at him and walked to the Choir room.

Hana and I sat together in Choir and sang some lame song called "In the Arms of Winter". Winter was coming up...That kind of worried me since I get sick a lot during winter! Doesn't everyone? But I had no time to think about useless stuff. I had TONIGHT to worry about. It'll be friggen cold...Damn...Maybe I should skip out.

Nah...Then I'd be letting the band down. I could skip and let Haru down, can't I? Why do I keep worrying about Haru? It's like Haru this, Haru that...And I keep compairing Haru to everything I think of!

After Choir was over, I happily walked to my locker and was about to leave for lunch at home when I rememberd Tohru. Tohru said she'd meet me by her locker. So I walked to her locker and waited for her.

"Hey Rinni..." Tohru smiled as she came out of her fourth hour class.

"Hey Tohru. So you going to the BBQ?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. Tohru needed to let off some steam...Her grandpa still hasn't done anything to make contact with her. Maybe he knows she's okay. I just hope her cousins are getting a good beating by some gangster by now. But that was only a fantasy.

"Ready to go to your house?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled and turned down the hall and saw Haru's gothic-ness walking towards me. I began to get anxious and then I scrambled to walk faster. Haru was babbling with Hatori and Ayame...Wait, Hatori and Ayame? Well that's no surprise since Haru's _other 'Friends' _skipped school.

I was laughing with Tohru then looked up at Haru...He was right there in front of me. He gave me a cheesy smile and I quickly looked away after a brief grin, then I almost rammed into a table!

"Oops! C'mon Tohru!" I blushed and quickly made my way down the hall. I breathed in and then out.

"You okay Rinni?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm just...In a hurry to get home and eat. That's all." I smiled and shook my hands at her. I couldn't let Tohru see how confused I was! Really confused! Then I spotted Shigure with his Cavaleirs' keys coming down the little brown stairs. I shook my head out of it and then noticed Shigure's clean cut hair. Heh...Haru's is dyed and it looks even more better than--Then I caught myself! There I go again compairing other things and people to Haru!

"What the hell is WRONG with me!" I shouted to myself. People passing in the hall looked at me funny. With that, I ran out the doors...Tohru came out a few minutes later.

"Whoa Rinni! You okay? What's with you?" Tohru asked as she gently pulled on my sleeve.

"Nothing...Really...It's nothing. I just need to get some chocolate in me!" I lied. Again I lied! One little white lie because of dumb Haru. Wait...Why was it Haru's fault that I was so confused?

"Um...Let's go! It'll rain soon and um...Let's just go!" I took Tohru's arm and began to walk home down the alley. Tohru shrugged and walked ahead of me and started talking about her classes.

Back at home, my so called 'mother' left yet another note saying she'd be home late again. Might as well live alone for all I care. Tohru walked in and plopped onto the couch. I shrugged and threw the note away. I got onto the computer and logged into MSN.

"I've gotta check my email then we'll eat." I told Tohru. She nodded back and layed down.

Some idiot by the name of DarkKaz was online.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows and clicked on their name. Wonder how that name got added to my list.

**Rinni64- Who's this?**

**DarkKaz- Why?**

**Rinni64- Cuz I wanna know...**

**DarkKaz- That's smart.**

**Rinni64- Yeah it is. Shall I just block you from my list then? **

**DarkKaz- Why would you do that?**

**Rinni64- Because you won't say who the heck you are.**

**DarkKaz- Oh right...I know who you are though.**

**Rinni64- Whatever.**

**DarkKaz- I do...Seen you around town. Seen you at school. Seen you in lots of places.**

**Rinni64- What are you? A stalker! Laters..**

**DarkKaz- Don't log off or block me. I am not a stalker, just to let you know. You know Hatsuharu, right?**

**Rinni64- Haru! Is that you! You big joker...I didn't know you knew what a computer was!**

**DarkKaz- I'm not Hatsuharu, if that's who you mean. **

**Rinni64- Not Haru? That's strange...Then who are you? Do I know YOU?**

**DarkKaz- Not yet.**

**Rinni64- What do you mean by "not yet"?**

**DarkKaz- Be seeing you at the game tonight. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker...I'll prove it. The name's Kazuo by the way. **

_**DarkKaz Has Logged Out At This Time**_

I logged out just after he did. Whoever _he_ was. I could have sworn it was Haru though. I mean, wouldn't it be Haru? Does Haru even have an email address? He doesn't seem the internet type though.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked myself and got off the computer. What the heck? How did that idiot even get my address! He HAD to be a stalker. I mean, he sounded creepy enough. Who the heck was he? What if he was a stalker and he wanted to kill me at the game? But that can't be, if he wanted to kill me, there'd be witnesses.

So I was safe there. He did kind of sound spacy to me. Guess I'll give Uo a call and ask her to come to the game, just in case. I dialed Uo's number and she answered tiredly. Today she skipped school, since it was only half a day.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Uo? You coming to the game tonight?" I asked.

"Dunno...There's a game?" She laughed on the other line.

"Um...Yeeeeeah...They've been announcing it all week this week. Unless you were sleeping, you should have heard." I joked with her.

"Yeah...Right...I guess if you and Tohru are going." Uo probably shrugged by that point. I could just imagine her laying on her bed with a magazine in one hand, chips by her side, and the phone in the other hand. That's Uo for you!

"Yeah...But I don't know about Hana. She said she didn't want to go tonight because she hated it when the preps made fun of her talking about waves and stuff. So she might or might not come. Of course Tohru and I will come." I laughed.

"Okay then...I'll be there. I think you'll have to walk cuz my dad's car broke down yesterday on my way home. That's why I skipped today. I was tired and I didn't want to walk in the cold rain!" Uo sounded serious--this time--so I believed her about skipping school today.

"Um...And I think there's some guy who wants to meet me at the game. So can you keep a look out for somebody who looks shady? They might kill me!" I said joking yet half serious.

"Sure thing. I'll beat the crap out of anybody who tries to talk to you!" I could hear Uo popping her knuckles and that made me smile.

"Just don't kill Sensei Ming if he asks me something!" We both cracked up.

"Kay then...See ya at the game." I said.

"Do you have five bucks I can borrow?" Uo asked.

"Why?" I said back in wonder.

"Because I might have to eat at the game." Uo replied.

"The Big Blue BBQ is tonight too...The food's free you know. Let's actually eat!" I said to Uo.

"Sweetness. As long as there's free food, it's all good." Uo laughed and we both said later and hung up. Finally, I was able to rest easy. I walked upstairs into the kitchen and got some lunch. It was about 1:47, so I had until before 5:00 to sleep or watch TV. Tohru was taking a nap anyways too the second we got home. Guess she forgot about lunch!

I didn't want to wake her up just to tell her about that DarkKaz person. I didn't want to worry her anymore than I have in the past. Then I wondered what Haru was doing. I decided he was probably roaming around town before the game...Or he could be...Doing those deeds for...That damned gang. I didn't want to think about that. So I ate really fast and layed down in my room for a short nap.

My alarm clock rang at bout 4:33, and I heard the TV on. I got up to find Tohru sitting there eating some ice cream and watching a soap. Soaps are lame sometimes, but it's funny to know Tohru likes them!

"Hey Tohru...So you discovered the ice cream huh?" I laughed.

"What? Oh! I'm so sorry Rinni...I was hungry and the ice cream was almost gone, so I took the opportunity to eat it. I promise I'll buy you more!" Tohru scrambled and stumbled over words.

"It's okay, Tohru! Really...My ice cream, is your ice cream. Don't forget, you live here from now on!" I tapped her on the head and reminded her of the pepband and Big Blue BBQ. She just nodded and then washed her bowel out in the sink.

"Should we get going then?" I asked.

"Sure...Is Uo or Hana coming?" Tohru asked.

"I called Uo earlier. She said she's coming. But I don't know about Hana. Remember she said that she wouldn't come because of those damn preps making fun of her? Plus, she hates it when her reed to her clarinet breaks. That must suck buying reed after reed!" I told Tohru. Tohru looked down and sighed.

"Oh...I see...Hana really should come though. But we can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do right? So let's look on the sunny side and have fun with Uo!" Tohru laughed. I still didn't want to tell her about that DarkKaz person. Maybe I could handle it on my own.

I mean, how harmless could somebody be in this small part of town? Then again...I thought of Haru and that gang making him do all that stuff. Their dangerous. What if that gang is after me! But why would then? They didn't even see me until after they injected Haru! Hopefully they don't stick around at the football game.

As Tohru and I began to walk to the game, we realized it would keep on raining since there was no sign of sun! It was cool though, since last time it rained at the game, everyone was more pumped up than when it didn't rain. Finally arriving to the high school, Sensei Ming told everyone to head downstairs to the cafeteria to play some pepband songs for the old people at the Big Blue BBQ. Last year, the BBQ was outside, since it was nice. But due to weather, I guess everyone was wimps and put the BBQ inside! I laughed at what I was thinking.

Haru arrived way later with a snare drum in hand and he cut in the middle of a song. I rolled my eyes at him, thinking that he was just showing off. Shigure played the snare too...I don't know why but...I didn't seem to notice Shigure as much as I used to. As I played my bass drum, I noticed some gothic looking dude walk in and watch the band play. He had automatic black hair and he wore all black. He violet eyes didn't make him seem less gothic-like though. Somehow, his presence made me feel ill. I wish he'd go away...It's almost as if he was staring at _me and me only._

"Um...Tohru? See that guy over there by the door?" I whispered to her as she shuffled through her music to look fot "Crunch Time". She looked down at me sitting by my drum.

"What guy? Oh...Him? I don't know. He just walked in and started watching us." She said.

"He looks our age. Do you think he's from Kyoto, the other town we're playing tonight?" I asked her. Then again, like she'd know. She had just noticed him too.

"Who knows. But he's looking at you Rinni..." Tohru gave me a nudge.

"Shut up..." I slightly pushed her back. But he was just staring at me. He was a little hot too...Maybe even hotter than...Shigure? But who'd be hotter than Shigure? I locked eyes with this guy. He smiled and I looked away really fast. The band played "Crunch Time" and then we went back upstairs to set up outside for the pepband.

"Weird Rinni...That guy just dissappeared." Tohru told me as she held the door open for me.

"Hm...Did you notice how purple his eyes looked? Very weird." I whispered to Tohru.

"Do you think he'll go to school with us?" Tohru asked me. But like I knew. I just shrugged my shoulders and set my bass drum down next to Tohru.

"I'm gonna go find better mallets, okay Tohru?" I said to her. Tohru nodded and set down her stand and began getting her music that she needed out. I walked up to the door that lead to the band room and walked in, misisng Haru and Shigure carrying the drum set by an inch! They could have ran into me!

"Oops! My bad!" Haru cracked up and walked down the hill to the bleachers.

"Thanks." Shigure just nodded at me and followed Haru with the high hat and a cymbal. I finally made my way into the band room...There stood that guy that kept looking at me. My heart flipped over as I quickly looked away and slowly looked for some mallets. He smiled at me.

"Hey...You play drums, right?" His voice was soft and gentle...Not too deep, and not too high. Almost making me hypnotized. My heart began to sink somehow and my stomach felt all queezy as he walked over to me.

"The name's Kazuo..." My eyes widened at his phrase. DarkKaz...That piled even more confusion on me.


	9. Wherever I Go

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Face to face with some guy who calls himself Kazuo, Rin begans to wonder why he wanted to meet her in the first place. Better question yet...How did he find her? Is there a connection between him and Haru? Is that why Kazuo always finds any excuse to leave when Haru comes around? _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Nine**

**"Wherever I Go"**

"Hey...You play drums, right?" His voice was soft and gentle...Not too deep, and not too high. Almost making me hypnotized. My heart began to sink somehow and my stomach felt all queezy as he walked over to me.

"The name's Kazuo..." My eyes widened at his phrase. DarkKaz...That piled even more confusion on me. But was it the same DarkKaz I was chatting with online earlier? Or is it just pure couinsedence? Possibly, but I doubt that I'd meet a Kazuo on any other day. It had to be the same Kazuo from online. But he sounded like a stalker to me! I mean, he did say he's seen me in lots of places. That sounds stalker enough for me!

"Um...I've got to get outside." I quickly grabbed a random pair of mallets, regardless of whether they sucked or not, and was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Hold on a minute. Don't be afraid of me...My name is Kazuo Eizo. You go by Rin, right?" Kazuo gave me an intense look, I couldn't hold his stare. His violet eyes burned into mine for as long as I could handle it. Why was his presence so ill? Colder than Haru made me feel. Actually...Now that I think of it, Haru made me feel comfortable compared to this wacko in front of me! I had to get out of there before Kazuo did any more damage to my brain. More confusion. More and more of it got piled upon me. I shook my head and quickly got out of there.

This time, Kazuo didn't stop me or say anything. But I knew he'd follow me sooner or later. He'd probably say something to me in front of Tohru and Uo, just so I'd have to say something back. Then again...Uo's tough. She'd be able to do something about that psycho Kazuo!

Once I got outside, I gave a sigh of relief and sat by Tohru.

"Hey Rinni. Uo's inside looking for you." Tohru smiled.

"Really? I didn't see her. Most likely to be eating downstairs, huh?" I laughed. Tohru laughed along, but was stunned by Kazuo coming over. She must have noticed how hot he was...Yet she wasn't able to see how ill his presence was. She blushed and pointed behind me. At that moment, I knew it was Kazuo.

I turned around and gave a phony smile.

"Hey Rin...I just wanted to apologize about the online chat thing. I hope I didn't freak you out too much. I just wanted to meet you. That's all...You seem nice, as my father says." Kazuo was confusing me ever more. How the hell did his _father _come into the conversation! What a weirdo!

"Come again?" I pretended not to hear him.

"I'm confusing you, aren't I? Never mind about that. To me, you seemed like a nice person. How about we start over? Pretend that conversation in the chat room never happened. Hey there, the name's Kazuo Eizo. And you?" He held out his hand to me. I raised one eyebrow and slowly shook it.

His hand felt so cold and strange that I quickly pulled away.

"Um...Nice to meet you, Kazuo." I fakely said. Kazuo smiled. Then Haru began to walk over.

"I've got to go for now. See you around Rin." Kazuo quickly smiled and got into the crowd of the consession stand. Haru walked up to me with a pair of drumsticks in hand.

"Who the heck was that?" Haru asked. I shrugged and boredly replied.

"Some guy named Kazuo Eizo." Haru didn't seem to wince at the name, considering Kazuo supposidly knew Haru from who knows wherever. So Haru gave me a weird look.

"Kazuo? Never heard of the dude." He walked away after that. I rolled my eyes and turned to Tohru.

"Hatsuharu talks a lot..." Tohru said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked her with a small smile.

"I mean, he talks a lot about the things you do. I mean, little things like, you almost tripping or something like that." Tohru gave a small shrug. What was she SAYING! Haru talks a lot about ME! How dare he!

"When did he say this exactly!" I about yelled.

"Oh...My big mouth...I shouldn't have said anything...Um...Well...Haru usually says stuff like that when you're not in the room or something. Or early in the morning when you're still asleep...He tells me not to tell you but...You're my best friend Rinni. So I should tell you shouldn't I? Please don't tell Hatsuharu? If you do, I won't be able to tell you what he says!" Tohru laughed. I couldn't really get it through my brain at that point.

Haru talking about me? Again? To Tohru? My best friend? What a--What a--But I couldn't really say anything by that time. What was I suppose to do? Tell Haru to quit talking about me to Tohru? Why the heck was he doing that anyways?

I shook my head out of it like I'd usually do, then I turned to watch the beginning of the game. We'd play our school song if we scored a point. Then in between quarters, we'd play other songs.

About ten minutes later, I was babbling with Tohru and Uo when Tohru's eyes widened.

"Hana! You're here!" Tohru smiled. I turned around, practically stunned. It was sort of boring without Hana at games with us, so I was way stunned!

"Hana! You made it! Did you get over those damned preps then?" I asked.

"I have pretty much...There was a strange presence around this area, so I'd thought I'd check it out. Strangly enough, I was correct." Hana's eyes gave a small glint.

"What do you mean strange presence? You joking Hana?" Uo asked.

"I am not joking about this. Do I ever joke about my electric waves?" Hana was right. But sometimes Uo thought she was joking. There are times when Hana is right about this.

"A presence that felt cold to me. I can still feel him around." Hana looked around. The rain began to pour harder just then, almost as if it was on cue. I shivered. Maybe Uo should start taking Hana seriously! I mean, Hana could be right this time! Then Kazuo's violet eyes came to mind.

"Kazuo..." I whispered just loud enough for Hana to hear.

"That name you speak, Rin...Do you know somebody named Kazuo?" Hana asked.

"Actually, yeah...He made me feel cold too. Do you think he's the one that triggered you waves?" I seriously began to wonder who that Kazuo guy really was. I had an even stronger feeling that his name wasn't even Kazuo Eizo. Who'd name there kid Kazuo Eizo? That sounded like a made up name. Then again, anybody's name could sound made up. So who was I to talk?

"Oh great Rin! Not you too! We're gonna lose you both to witch craft!" Uo pretended to faint. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Uo...Get real and try and understand this. I met a really weird dude online today. He said he'd meet me here and he did." I was about to tell Uo and Tohru to online thing, when Hana pulled me aside.

"What did you say?" She looked surprised about the online thing.

"I got online earlier today and some guy named DarkKaz was on and he told me he'd see me here. And I met a Kazuo Eizo too, so he's here and well...I think he's following me." I couldn't exactly speak straight. But Hana pretty much got my point.

"Really? Kazuo...That name means 'Man of Peace' and I'm sure that somebody who bothers somebody online or in real life isn't a 'Man of Peace'." Hana was starting to creep me out! She goes by names?

"Um...You lost me there Hana. You're name means 'Flower' and I don't see you carrying around flowers. And I have no idea what my name means but whatever it means, I doubt I'd act like what my name meant!" I gave a small laugh.

"You don't get what I mean. There's a strange thing going on here. That person named Kazuo...When I say that name, I feel like he's watching too. You might not understand Rin, but he chose that name randomly...I can feel it." Whatever Hana was saying, I'm sure she'd be the only one on earth who truly understood it!

"Um...Okay? Still not getting the name part but...Where is Kazuo? Do you know?" I curiously asked. Hana gave it some thought.

"The best I can give you, Rin...Is, be careful with this Kazuo guy. Somehow, I don't know how I know, but he sounds like trouble if he can't meet you in person. How did he get your email?" Hana knew as much as I did...Okay maybe not about the confusing name thing but...Mostly...

"I don't know how he got my address or how he knew my name. He somehow seems to know Haru though." I told her.

"Haru? Your step brother to be? Well...That creates even more questions. Good luck Rin at figuring this out. I've done all I could." Hana shrugged and went to talk to Tohru and Uo. All of Hana's sayings and stuff were so confusing to me! I didn't get it too much. What I also don't get is, why this Kazuo guy just shows up out of nowhere. Dang it...What is going on!

During the game, we just played like any other pepband. By the end of the night, I walked home with Tohru and Haru. But Haru ditched us and ran ahead since he was so hungry. Watch him raid the fridge of everything that's left!

"What did you and Hana talk about?" Tohru asked.

"Not much..." I couldn't decide whether or not to tell Tohru about Kazuo. He seemed to be on my mind so much that I was afraid of what he'd do. Did he know what I was thinking? I doubt that but...Who the hell was he!

"Oh...Okay then." Tohru gave a small smile as we approached my house. The next day was a boring old Saturday...Just watched TV and then on Sunday, Tohru and I watched movies while Haru slept all day. Finally Monday came. Just like any other day...Up until I entered the high school's main doors...

There stood Kazuo, talking to Sensei Ming by the gym. My jaw just completely dropped! I couldn't believe it! What the hell was HE doing here! I mean, it's bad enough he's practically a STALKER! But a stalker at my school! Damn it...Now I'd have to put up with him following me around...But he was sort of a charmer...What? What was I _saying! _A charmer my ass. Then again...Kazuo could just be here to visit.

"Rinni? Isn't that that guy you were talking to the other night?" Tohru asked. I shook my head then I nodded it.

"No! I mean...Yes, it is...But...Does he go to school here now?" I was asking Tohru all of this and she knew as much as I did.

"I'm not sure. He has a piece of paper. Maybe it's his scedule?" Tohru shrugged. With that, Kazuo spotted me after talking to Sensei Ming.

"Rin? You're here early." He smiled.

"This is the same time I always come." I rather harshly pointed out and gave him a suscpicious glare.

"Oh...My apologies. Do you take band?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I was about to make another remark like 'Well duh, why the hell do you think I was playing that big, damn drum at the football game last Friday? For kicks!', but hesitated to be rude two times in one day. Then again, I was rude more than two times. Ugh...Now I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Ah...Yeah I am in band. That's first hour." I did my best to force out my "polite voice."

"Really? That's good, you get to have marching early, so you don't have to dread carrying that drum on your back all day." He gave a strange smile. Almost as if he knew what the heck I was thinking. Then I realized something. Marching was over, wasn't it? All of our parades were done...So how is it that--Oh crud...The field show was coming soon! We have to play for the Homecoming on the football field...And that required marching! Damn...Just when I thought I didn't have to haul that huge bass drum on my aching back!

"Oh...Well...Yeah, it is rather good that I have band first hour. Um...What do you have first hour?" I asked Kazuo. I don't know why I did though. Probably just small talk to a complete stranger.

"Here..." Kazuo handed me his scedule. I scanned it some. His class weren't the same as mine...That was the only thing that made me feel safer about him going to the same school as me. But what bugged me most, was, how was it that he knew me just the weekened before a new week started? Maybe he found me online! Or maybe he's a killer! I didn't want to take it past that. So I breathed in and then out.

His scedule looked like this.

Eizo Kazuo  
Grade 12

Locker Number 144

Student ID: XXXXX

Art-First Floor, Room 105, Sensei Wakona

Science Seminar-Third Floor, Room 303, Sensei Fujitaka

Guitar Class-First Floor, Gym Stage, Sensei Ming

Choir-First Floor, Music Room, Sensei Hikaru

Geomatry-First Floor, Room 103, Sensei Amuro

Lunch B-Cafeteria

Study Hall-First Floor, Gym, Sensei Toshi

Music Arts-First Floor, Music Room, Sensei Ming and Sensei Hikaru

Writing-First Floor, Room 104, Sensei Okazaki

Not too much out of the ordinary. Just like any other senior's class scedule. Maybe Kazuo was just a regular guy wanting to meet a girl. Then again, he didn't even know me and I didn't even know him! He just appeared online and showed up for school the next week. Strange...Very supsicious...

The only classes he had with me were Choir, Lunch B--Which wasn't a class--and Study Hall. Other than that, he seemed normal, like I've been saying.

"Rinni?" I jumped as Tohru came up behind me and tapped me.

"Oh Tohru! You scared me..." I laughed.

"Who was that anyways? Do you know him?" Tohru asked. I didn't know what to say at that point. I mean, it's almost like this Kazuo guy was friggen everywhere I go. Wherever I go, he somehow turns up! And whenever I think about him, he's freaking right there. In my mind and everything. What the heck is up with that! But I didn't want to worry Tohru. So I didn't say anything at all.

Yet during Choir, he sat two seats away from me and kept looking at me. When I looked at him, he'd turn away...But something strange happened. When Haru showed up for class, Kazuo asked Sensei Hikaru if he could leave because he apparently had an emergency he "forgot". What was I suppose to think of this guy? He was so...Weird...

At lunch, I could see Kazuo across the cafateria talking with some guys. Already, he had friends. Was it his charm that made the girls want to talk to him? I sat down in front of Tohru so I could keep my eye on Kazuo. Tohru smiled and took a bite of her bread.

"What's wrong Rinni? Something on my face?" She must have thought I was staring at her when I was really looking at Kazuo.

"Huh? Oh...No...Just looking around." I laughed and took a sip of milk. But I could hardly eat since Kazuo was too...Well...He was acting _too_ normal to be around. I mean, the guy was good at acting like a charmer. But like a true peer? Nah...He could use some work on that. Only Yuki was a true charmer and a true peer--considering Yuki didn't look like he wanted somebody--What I mean is...Kazuo looked like he wanted _me._

He'd always stare at me and he kept glancing over at me as I examined him at lunch. When the bell rang, I was happy to get out of there. I kept getting so hot.

How was Kazuo making me feel this way! Why is he wherever I go! Damn!


	10. What Do I Want?

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:The days just seem to pass by for Rin. They quickly come and go...Just like they should during Homecoming Week. Finally, Tohru confesses to something she's been hiding for a while now. Does she want Yuki Sohma? How can Rin help? There's something else on Rin's mind too...Does Rin want to go to the dance too? _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Ten**

**"What Do I Want?"**

Time passed by and that Kazuo guy didn't bother me much throughout the past weeks. During Homecoming Week, everything was as it should be. Monday was Cross Gender Day, then Tuesday was Nerd Day, Wednesday was Sports Day, Thrusday? Celeberty Day--Which was today--And not many people dressed up as a celeberty, since I'm guessing not many people like the celeberties these days.

Today was a Volley Ball game, and another Pep Rally. Talking straight about Pep Rallys is kind of getting old, so I'll skip to the point. Pep Rally sucked and some idiot everyone calls "Pizza Face" stole my bass drum and there was too many snares and quads so it was too loud to even _hear _the bass drums anyways! So yeah...But that was okay, since I sat with Tohru and Hana in the bleachers as the boring games to get pepped up dragged on.

Haru walked in later on during the Pep Rally, and lots of other things happened, but nothing out of the ordinary. During the Pep Rally, Haru walked over and plopped himself down beside me.

"Excuse you?" I scooted over and Tohru and I cracked up. Hana gave a strange look at Haru then shrugged.

"You're excused." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and watched them play the lame games.

"You going to play on the field tomorrow night?" Haru asked. I nodded my head in a sort of "duh" way. He held out his hands and mouthed "okay, okay!" and stood up and just walked out of the gym.

"I heard Shigure was going to the dance with Hatori's ex-girlfriend, Kanna." A whisper came from behind me. My heart didn't sink for some reason. I mean, I did see Shigure walking around the halls with a senior named Kanna lately. His new girlfriend. Apparently they started dating two weeks ago. But like I said, it's not affecting me one bit. Seems as if every time I see Shigure these days, my feelings for him just keep fading more and more.

I wonder why? I sighed as the band wrapped up the rally with the school song and everybody went home. As I was walking down the hall to my locker after the rally, Haru and Kyo--Or Orangy as Uo says--came down the stairs and I quickly glanced away. Haru didn't see me as he walked down to his locker. I peeked at him from around the corner and for some reason...I smiled...At Haru? No...I couldn't have smiled at him!

Kyo looked back and saw me peeking at them. Kyo quickly hit Haru's shoulder and said something to him, making Haru look back to see me! I quickly hid behind the corner and squeezed my books. What was this feeling? Why did I watch Haru walk down the hall? Wait a sec...This can't be. He's my FUTURE STEP BROTHER for CRYING OUT LOUD! Does that sound wrong? Of course! It's ILLEGAL! Not that I'm saying I...Well..._I like HARU?! _Please...Like anybody'd like him.

Tohru found me around the corner.

"Hey Rinni!" I jumped to her voice and laughed, my heart pounding hard and fast.

"Oh...You scared me. Hey Tohru. We walking home?" I asked like a dummy. Crud...Even my feelings were making me talk stupid. Tohru laughed and we walked out the door on the way to my house. As Tohru and I sat in my room jamming and eating junk food, Tohru popped up the question that's been bugging me for the longest time.

"You going to the Homecoming Dance?" Tohru smiled and took a bite of her cookie.

"What? The dance? Why would I go to that? I don't do dances, remember? Plus, like I'd dance with anybody while I was there! Please! If I were to go, I'd eat and drink Pepsi all night. You know that?" I shook my head. How ridiculous was a dance where you HAAAAD to wear a dress? I mean, a _dress!? _Why couldn't we wear whatever we wanted?

"Geez Rinni! I was just asking!" Tohru laughed at my spaz mode.

"Well...Are you going?" I asked. Tohru shook her head.

"Probably not...I don't have a dress or a date." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Tohru. You don't need a date to a dance. Just go solo or with Uo or Hana." I suggested. Come to think of it...I kind of wanted to go to the dance. Even though I'd never admit it, I did want to wear a pretty dress. Hey, I am a girl, and a girl can dream can't she?

"Actually...Never mind...I shouldn't tell you." Tohru's face turned reddish. It had to be a guy, since her face never got that red if we talked about her falling down or something.

"Tohruuuu...Is it a boyeee??" I teased and then poked her. Tohru gave me a playful glare.

"Shut up Rinni...It's nothing, okay? So drop it...It's a little embarrassing..." Tohru sounded like she wanted to tell me, then again just keep silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Tohru. If you tell me, then I'll tell you a secret!" This bait got Tohru every time. I mean, _every time. _Hopefully she wouldn't notice though.

"Fine...Rinni? I think...Your guess was right. It is a boy..." Tohru hesitated, then she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"What? Is it Yuki?" I randomly asked, knowing well that it was Yuki. It had to be, since if Hana or Uo or I say his name or mention him, she gets all quiet and red.

"Rinni! Yuki? Why would it be him?" Tohru was on defense. That confirmed I was correct about Yuki.

"So you're saying you want to ask him to the dance? Sure thing! First thing tomorrow in band, I shall ask him!" I held out my fist of pride.

"Rinni! No! He'll just say no and make fun of me!" Tohru blushed so red, I couldn't even tell that it was the same Tohru! But why would Yuki make fun of Tohru? Nobody would dare make fun of somebody who's friends with Arisa Uotani! That's a fact and rule practically written in blood! If not a rule, then it would be if Uo layed somebody out in front of the school with everybody watching.

"Please Tohru. Like he'd make fun of you. He's suppose to be nice. Um...At least that's what I hear." I shrugged and walked out of my room to let my cat Mame outside.

"Um...Rinni? What if...Just what if I asked him? What do you think he'd say? Would he say yes or no? Be honest." Tohru was putting me on the spot? Ugh...I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Tohru. Why don't you ask him yourself? If he does say no, just brush him off and be like 'it's all good, no prob', then smile and walk away. Don't let him see that you'd take rejection hard, or else he'll think you're weak." I couldn't believe I was telling Tohru to do what I'd do.

"I'm not you Rinni. I can't just say it's okay, smile, then walk off. I'm too weak." Tohru sighed.

"Maybe I should just forget it...Yuki will never notice me." Tohru was smart, so it's kind of hard to see her acting like someone with a school girl crush. It was almost like being back in sixth grade again.

"Make up your mind Tohru...Please? It's just Yuki. He'll answer you no matter what. Possibly, he'll answer in the nicest way he'll think of." Even though I sounded stupid, apparently Tohru didn't think I did. Actually, maybe for once my advice was good! That surprised me a little bit. Well then...Who knew if Tohru wanted Yuki...But what I wanted was beyond me. What will I do for a date? Like I care but...For some reason, when I said the word "date", dumb Haru popped into mind...What did I really want? That bugged me too! Damn! Damn! Damn it all!

DAMN! What did that MEAN?!?! Thinking of Haru in that dumb way? Puh-lease! It's HARU I'm talking about here. Is anybody as confused as I am about this whole deal?

The day quickly ended and night faded into morning. Friday morning to be exact, the day of the pep rally on main street, then the football game. Of course I wouldn't forget that the dance was the following Saturday.

First thing before I walked to band, Kazuo walked up behind me. I rolled my eyes, making sure he didn't see me.

"Rin? Can I ask you something?" He smiled that creepy smile he always smiled at me. Damn...What _did_ he want THIS time?! To bug me so early in the morning, it had better be important. But before Kazuo could say anything, I felt a presence behind me. Kazuo's eyes widened and he quickly walked away around the corner.

"Rinni?" A deep voice came up behind me...It was Haru?! I turned around.

"Rin...I wanted to ask you this for a while now...Will you except...?" Haru didn't sound like Haru though. Like, some other Haru that turned over a new leaf or something. He looked almost..._Hurt... _


	11. Just to Be Close to You

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Close to You" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki...

**_Chapter Summary: Rin's stuck in a situation she never thought she'd ever face. Going to the dance with Haru?!?! Why the heck did he even ask?! Doesn't he supposidly find Rin to be annoying? Just what if...Haru...Felt the same confusion as Rin? Then again, how could Haru think about confusion, when he's forced to do something he'll always regret? _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Eleven**

**"Just To Be Close to You"**

"Rin? Can I ask you something?" Kazuo smiled that creepy smile he always smiled at me. Damn...What _did_ he want THIS time?! To bug me so early in the morning, it had better be important. But before Kazuo could say anything, I felt a presence behind me. Kazuo's eyes widened and he quickly walked away around the corner.

"Rinni?" A deep voice came up behind me...It was Haru?! I turned around.

"Rin...I wanted to ask you this for a while now...Will you except...?" Haru didn't sound like Haru though. Like, some other Haru that turned over a new leaf or something. He looked almost..._Hurt..._

"Ask me what?" I looked behind him and saw two goth dudes laughing then they ran into the gym.

"Who are they?" I pointed behind Haru. He looked quickly and then at Rin.

"Nobody, I guess...But...Will you...Um...Go to the thing with me?" Haru shrugged and cleared his throat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Go where? The pep rally on main street tomorrow? We kind of all have to go Haru. We play in the band, remember? You play snare and I play a dumb bass drum. Get it? It's required." I teased.

"Not the pep rally, Rin...Or the football game tomorrow night but...The um...Dance thing..." Haru coughed. Could this have been one big joke?! It HAD to be! Otherwise, why the heck would Haru--Might I mention he's my FUTURE STEP BROTHER?!--Be asking me to the dance?!

"Uhhh...You sure you're not sick Haru?! That's a GOOD ONE! Where'd you come up with that joke? Somebody put you up to it? They were probably like 'Hey Haru, you should pull a prank on your future sibling! It'll be classic!'. Right Haru? This IS a joke huh?" I gave a lame and fake laugh.

Haru put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Actually, Rin...No, it's not a joke." Haru couldn't look me in the eye. My heart began to pound hard...Haru had that strange glint in his eyes...Like he was about to cry or something. But why would he cry just by asking me to the dance.

"You serious? Come on Haru...Joke's over...Quit playing!" I playfully hit his shoulder.

"There never was a joke, Rin...I'm dead serious. Will you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?" He asked again. Damn...He really WAS serious.

"What? Why me? Why now? You desperate or what?" I laughed.

"Not really. I just wanted to ask. That's all." He shrugged.

"Yes or no?" He asked after a silence. I couldn't grasp this. Plus, those two goth dudes have been watching us talk for a few minutes now. My mind felt at ease, knowing Haru was probably put up to it.

"Ha, ha Haru...Were you put up to it if it's not a joke?!" I laughed again. Haru shook his head though.

"Nope...Yes, or no? You are going to the dance aren't you? So why don't you take me? It's not like there's anybody that's asked you. If somebody wanted to ask you, they would have done it by now huh?" Haru laughed me off. I couldn't really believe that I was saying this but...

"Well...I guess then...If you really want to..." I shrugged, finally giving in to his decision. I mean, maybe he just really did want to go as friends or something. Getting to know him wouldn't be all that bad now would it?

"Um...Let's see here...If you want...I can buy you your dress or something." Haru studdered. I became wide eyed.

"Huh? You mean that?" I asked.

"Sure...I'm taking you, aren't I? For you saying yes it could be like a thanks present." Haru laughed. Then I wondered something. We were to be step siblings, right? Then why the heck was Haru defying that? Who knew but...My heart had a strange, dark feeling inside. And my feelings about doubt, were always right. At least I think so. But I hope not...

"I guess. Um...So are you going to the pep rally on main street? Then the pep band?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hell yeah! I want to have as much fun as I can! No doubt about that!" Haru held out a fist, almost as if he forgot about asking _me _to the Homecoming Dance. Weird...Very odd.

The pep rally was finally here and the band went to line up for the parade. Yes, I can tell you right now that that damn drum hurt my shoulders. It always does. Anyways, everyone had lots of fun at the pep rally! I even got onto the Sophomore float and yelled around. But Hana and Uo creamed me with shaving cream so Tohru and I were covered in it!

"Ha ha! You guys got creamed!" Haru pointed at us.

"Shut up cow boy!" I scraped all of the shaving cream out of my hair and off of my clothes and wiped it all over Haru's face!

"Hey! You dummy! Get back here horse girl!" He threw his drum sticks, not caring if they got lost, took a shaving cream can from some kid running by, then sprayed it all over my hair and face! I began to run and Tohru ran with me. Haru chased me and we ended up losing Tohru somehow in the crowd during the process of out shaving cream war.

I ran as fast as I could, but then, I ran into Shigure.

"Oops! My bad!" But I didn't care about that! I kept on running! Like I didn't have a care in the world!

"Check it out. It's horse girl and cow boy chasing each other." I heard Uo laugh with Hana in the crowd. I could easily tell that it was Uo calling us that.

"Shaddup!" Next thing I know, I'm teaming up with Haru and creaming Uo and Hana for laughing at us! The pep rally was in full motion now once the volley ball coach was yelling around at the crowd and telling the Homecoming canidates to do karaoke games.

It was funny, because the guys had to sing girl singer songs and belive me, they weren't very good!

The coach was now going to announce the winner for king. I really don't remember who I voted for, but the canidates were Hatori, someone I didn't know, some other dude, and Shigure.

The winner of the Homecoming King was...

"And the winner of Homecoming King is...Shigure Sohma!" Everyone began to jump up and down and clap. Haru nudged me.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"You know what." He grinned, teasing me about me liking Shigure.

"Shut up...I don't...Well..." I thought it was about time I told Haru...I hadn't told Tohru or my other friends, but my feelings for Shigure had faded a while back, just after I met Haru. For some reason, that struck me as odd. Why was it just after I met Haru, I stopped liking Shigure? Weird...

"You don't like him anymore?" Haru finished my sentence.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a feeling I had." He shrugged and began to cheer with everybody else. I watched his creamy face laugh and cheer, all of his many emotions, all of his laughter...It made me happy for some reason. My heart flipped just then, looking at his electric eyes. They looked blue as the sun glistened.

I knew some how...I was the happiest I've ever been in a long time. Still...I didn't know how I was feeling this way. I just was, I guess. Maybe I'd find out soon, maybe I'd find out later. I was going to find out though. That was for sure. I don't just leave my emotions untamed after all.

"A feeling huh? You sure about that, or could you tell by the look on my face?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"I guess so. Your eyes have this weird glint in them when you're unsure about things. When you're denying something, your pupils get small." He gave a chuckle and cheered with the crowed some more, avoiding what I said. I didn't know how, but he could tell how I felt? How the heck did he figure my emotions how? By my eyes? He looks into my eyes _that _deeply when he talks to me?!

I could feel my face getting hot and my heart sped up. To make matters worse, my stomach was all in these weird knots with butterflies fighting inside! Damn...Here I go again with my confusion. I hate my confusion. I caught myself staring at Haru cheer. I smiled at him, without him knowing. He asked me to the dance...My heart lurched at the thought. Maybe...Just maybe that wouldn't be so bad, going to the dance with Haru I mean.

Heck! It might even actually be fun. That might not sound like the Rin Sohma everyone's come to know so far, but maybe there's a new Rin Sohma metamorphing out of the old Rin Sohma. That's it! I was the new Rin! The Rin that was happier than ever. Still...My untamed emotions may have to stay untamed for a while now. I held out my hands and began to cheer along with Haru.

After that, everybody packed up and loaded the drums and instruments into the back of Shigure's pick-up, since he offered Sensei Ming to haul the drums back to the high school.

"Hey man, think we can catch a ride back up to the high school? My legs are killing me!" Haru waved his hand around at Shigure in the driver's seat. Shigure looked back at all of us with a huge grin pasted on his face. He must have been extremely happy about winning Homecoming King this year.

"Sure thing Sohma! Hop in the back!" Shigure pointed to me and Haru. Hatori, Kyo, and Kagura came up too. Somehow, they managed to hitch a ride with us, I guess. Last minute thing!

"Hey..." Kyo high fived Haru. I playfully rolled my eyes. Then I saw Tohru and Hana running after us as the pick-up pulled out. Shigure slowed down.

"How many people are gonna get on?!" He laughed, sticking his head out of the window.

"This is all!" Haru called back. He looked at me. My heart gave a jump and my palms got sweaty. I looked away with a small smile. Tohru and Hana jumped on and sat by me. Kagura laughed.

"So you guys had to have a last minute ride, too huh?" Kagura flipped her hair and held onto Kyo's arm. Kyo didn't seem to mind, although he did look annoyed.

"Yup...These drums are all in the way." Hana made an observation.

"I guess. Gotta get used to it if you're gonna hitch a ride in an all drummer's truck!" Haru crossed his arms and laughed.

"Check it out..." Tohru nudged me. I slowly looked to where she was looking as Shigure's truck turned a corner.

"It's him again." Tohru whispered. It was Kazuo. Was he wherever I went? I determined that a while back, but still, he hasn't bothered me in a while. Except for earlier, when he was going to ask me something. But Haru inturrupted thank goodness! My heart gave a sickening feeling. It felt dark and lonely for some reason, almost as if Kazuo was piercing right through me.

It didn't feel right. Not right at all. Kazuo spotted me and gave a strange glare, like he didn't know who I was. He must have saw Haru. He turned away. I looked at Haru talking with Kyo. But when I looked back, Kazuo was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Tohru.

"I don't know...I looked away a little bit ago. He freaks me out." Tohru selflessly said. I gave a slighty chuckle and pretended nothing even happened. Well...Nothing _did _happen...More like I pretended that I didn't see anything. A few minutes later, we pulled into the high school's parking lot and began to unload all the drums and stuff.

"Who ya taking to the dance?" Haru randomly asked Kyo. Kyo rolled his eyes and made sure Kagura wasn't listening.

"Do you really need to ask, man?" He pushed Haru and they both cracked up.

"Girls shouldn't be made fun of..." Hana darkly said out of the blue. Haru and Kyo both shivered at Hana's voice and intently listened to hear what she had to say this time. But Haru just had to make a comment.

"We weren't making fun of Kagura...We were just stating the obvious. Everywhere Kyo goes, she goes. It's the cycle of Kyo's life." Haru gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That's where you're wrong. Betray a girl, and she'll find some way to get back at you. Tears maybe? Suicide? Or something much worse. She could haunt you for the rest of your life. So I say...Don't mis-treat us women. Because if you do, always remember they'll get back at you." Somehow, Hana's words seemed to affect Haru more than Kyo. I could somehow tell by the look in his eyes.

Haru's eyes dimmed and he looked down and away.

"I'm uh...Gonna help put the drums away. My duty after all, being section leader and stuff." Haru's voice cracked and he just seemed to lose all of his energy.

"Creepy...I'll be careful Hanajima. Of course, you have no idea what Kagura can do. She's like a boar man!" Kyo thought on it and gave a shiver and walked to help Haru un-pack.

"Hana? Why did you give that speech? I mean, it was cool, but was it necessary? I mean, I know Haru and Kyo can be dummys at times, but I doubt they'd betray a girl on purpous...Er...I dunno what I'm saying. But you get my drift right?" I blinked. Hana's violet eyes dimmed.

"I do get what you're trying to say Rin...But don't get to close to any guy. I sound old, saying this, but I just want my friends to be safe. I don't want you, Uo, or Tohru getting hurt by some guy. Kay? That's all..." Hana shrugged and got her clarinet and walked into the doors.

The wind took my breath away...What did Hana even mean? I mean, everything she says is...I shouldn't say weird, but weird like in a good way. Like somehow it can help for the future. Tohru came up behind me and tapped me.

"Hey Rinni. So how was today? We're all covered in shaving cream! I've gotta take a second shower." Tohru laughed.

"It'll be my third shower..." I tried to joke, but Hana's words were still on my mind, it was irritating. Haru came back out to help some more, but Shigure told him he and Hatori would get the rest.

"So...I asked Uo to ask Yuki for me." Tohru's words snapped me out of a trance from looking at Haru walk away.

"You what? You're actually asking him?!" I said loudly. Shigure and Hatori looked at me.

"Shhh...They'll hear and tell Ayame." Tohru's face turned red.

"Oops...Sorry." I laughed and listened.

"I'm scared Rinni. Uo said she'll tell Yuki to tell me tonight at the football game." Tohru held her hand to her heart.

"Don't be scared. That's not the Tohru I know." I smiled.

"Yeah...If he does say no, what do I say back?" She asked.

"Just be like 'your loss'." I joked.

"No! That's mean." Tohru and I laughed together.

"Okay, okay...Say 'it's all good then.'" I really meant that too.

That night as Tohru and I walked to the football game, everything felt all good inside. I wanted to tell the whole world about it for some reason. Was it that I actually got asked out to a dance? Or was it that I was just going to a dance for once in my life? Who knew, but I felt great!

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Crap...Tohru's question meant that I had to tell her I was going with Haru. Did I tell her yet? Well duh, of course not yet. But I had to if she was going. Crud times ten!

"I'm going with...Erm...This one guy." That wasn't a lie. Unless Haru's an "IT", than that'd be a lie. Haru was an "IT"...Nah...Just playing there. He was a guy...A tall guy with electric eyes that--Wait...Why was my heart beating so fast? Slow and fast...All at once...I smiled to myself...

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Just a guy...I um...Forgot his name." I lied this time. Hatsuharu Sohma was his name. The one who made up our RinRu and HaRin Lakehouse...I can't believe I was recalling that in my mind. That happened what? A while back!

"Come on Rinni...You can't just forget a guy's name just after he asks you to the dance." Tohru laughed.

"You're gonna laugh hard if I tell you. He um...I guess he was deseprate or something. I think I'm desperate too for saying yes in the first place." What was I suppose to say? 'Haru, my future step brother, as you now, whom you live with too and teases me endlessly, is taking me'?!

NO WAY was I going to say THAT! That'd be embarrassing and flat out dumb.

"Harustakingmedoesthatansweryourquestion?!" I said extremely fast, with no translation attatched.

"What did you just say? It sounded like gibberish!" Tohru laughed. Good thing she was so clueless at times. Not to be mean or anything, but Tohru was even oblivious to guys saying she was cute in the halls when all she does is stand there all air headed like.

"Ugh...You'll see him at the dance." I laughed it off and she just replied with an "Oh, okay." and we continued on our way to the football game, which started in fifteen minutes. The other team from wherever was doing warm ups on the field. They looked like they were dancing though. Everything was going so smoothly...Until Haru arrived with his metal drum sticks in hand. My heart and stomach did flips again.

It got even worse when Haru was playing his snare as some raindrops began to fall, making Haru's silver locks stand all over...It was cute...

What the heck did I just think!? CUTE?! HARU?! HIS HAIR?!

"This is NOT happening!" And I so didn't just say that out loud. Tohru, Uo, Haru, and Hana all looked at me. Haru cracked up, probably about ready to insult me again. Surprisingly, he didn't though. He just smiled at me and...Continued to watch the game like it was nothing.

"What was _that_ about?" Uo crossed her arms.

"A daydream...I think." I lied. Uo laughed and walked to the concessions stand to load up. The night went by fast and my feelings, I still couldn't define them. What was it? The next day I sat up in my bed and looked around. I spotted a silky red dress hanging on a hanger from the wall. I got out of bed and looked at the dress. It was so pretty...My mind drifted off and I found myself thinking about Haru again.

_"Sure...I'm taking you, aren't I? For you saying yes it could be like a thanks present." _His words from yesterday echoed in my mind. He really did mean it. He actually got me a dress. My door slid open and Haru leaned against the wall staring back at me.

"Finally you wake up...Tohru and Hana picked it out last night after you crashed. We went to the late night sale down at Kira's Dress and Clothing. Like it?" Haru smiled.

"I um...It's pretty, but where did you get the money to buy this? I mean, Kira's is an expensive place, even with a sale it has to be at least a hundred bucks." I ran my hand over the dress and sighed.

"Nah...Discount for Hana. She's been buying dresses from there for years they said, so that's about fifty dollars off. I pitched in about forty and Tohru pitched in a fiver. Kinda funny huh? But anything for you, since dumb me is taking you." Haru snickered.

"Dumb you?! Dumb you?! You've gotta be smart if you know what color I love..." I smiled at him...Were we becoming friends? What if...

"Check it out...I even got you something...But that's going to have to wait until later...Because...I wanted to tell you something." Haru walked closer to me. I backed up some, looking up at him.

"I wanted to tell you to take what Hana said to--" Then Tohru walked by and yelled a good morning to us. She was really jolly this morning, since a certain someone said yes to her last night at the game. Haru must have failed to mention to Hana and Tohru that he was taking me to the dance after he bought me the dress probably.

"Take her words to what?" I asked.

"Never mind...Tohru made pancakes. Let's dig in!" His moods just swung off and on lately.

The day was pretty fast, since all Haru, Tohru and I did was watch DVD's all day up until six. The dance started at nine or so and ended at one in the morning, so we'd probably dance like crazy.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Tohru told me. Haru was too into the PS3 in my room to tell me what he was going to tell me earlier, so I just spent time looking in my mom's room for shoes to match my dress. I found some black sling backs and dug out some cool silver earrings to match my dress.

Kind of girly but some girls have got to experience that kind of stuff sometimes right? When Tohru was done I took a shower and slipped into my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked way different after Tohru did my eyeliner and eye shadow. She also parted my hair to the side and curled it a little bit. I did the same to her hair. Tohru had a dark blue dress and she looked pretty too.

I put on some perfume and put on the sling backs. Tohru and I looked hot. I laughed at the thought and we came out of the bathroom. Haru came out of my room without looking up.

"'Bout time you two came out of there. It takes an hour to fix hair?! Geez! And what else did you do? Put on make-up for another--" Haru looked up at me. He stood up straight and his eyes widened.

"Never seen a girl in a dress before?" Tohru teased. Haru's mouth was open. He closed it and shook his head.

"Uh...I have, but...Um...Rin? You're a _girl?_" Haru cracked up. I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought he couldn't get any more sarcastic I walked over to him and messed up his hair.

"Hey man...Not the hair." He laughed and threatened to mess my hair up.

"Don't you dare." I pushed his hand away. His hand was soft and warm...A weird thought raged over me. Like an instant thought. When and if I danced with Haru on a slow song, how would his warm hands feel against my shoulders if he escorted me to the floor. My heart lurched at the thought and I looked away from him.

"Better get ready Prince Hatsuharu." Tohru teased and did a bow. Haru playfully pushed Tohru aside like a big brother would and went into the bathroom. His shower lasted a max of thirty minutes. What a dummy, saying Tohru and I took too long! Look at him! Taking an hour shower practically!

"I am ready, your royalty-ness." Haru bowed as he came out of the bathroom in a midnight blue, silky shirt with black dress pants. I smiled at him...He actually looked put together.

"Good thing colone exsists." I joked. He gave a playful glare and once again, pretneded to threaten me by pointing his bottle of Axe at me.

"Ugh...Point that at yourself, you need more!" I said, pushing the Axe away.

"No thanks, my good smell is natural." Haru laughed. The doorbell rang.

"Dang...It's eight forty already? The Prince of the school never fails to be early eh?" Haru looked at his watch. Tohru blushed.

"That's Yuki alright..." I said, crossing my arms. I walked to the closet and put on my leather coat. Haru put on his coat too and we followed Tohru to the door to answer it. There stood Yuki in all black with a rose for Tohru.

"You look beautiful Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her. He had no doubt about saying yes, I could tell. Tohru took the rose and Yuki took her hand in his and lead her to the limo he rented. I guess Yuki's family was rich. I looked at Haru. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Rin Sohma...You look like a horse girl in red tonight." I couldn't help but crack up at Haru's comment.

"And Hatsuharu Sohma...You look like a cow boy that actually looks put together tonight." We both laughed and got into the limo with Yuki and Tohru. They sat across from us. The ride was slow and gentle.

"So you wanna turn on some tunes?" Haru began to push buttons at random. I elbowed him when he pushed the button to open the limo roof's window. The cold breeze came in.

"Oops...My bad." Haru grinned and pushed the button to again close it.

"Everyone who rides in here has that urge." Yuki laughed and looked at Tohru. She blushed and looked away.

"Shyeah! Who wouldn't? This is a limo we're talking about...Talk about luxury eh?" Haru opened the mini fridge and looked at Yuki.

"May I?" He smiled. Yuki nodded and Haru didn't take one second to think about grabbing the can of SunKist and guzzling it. I rolled my eyes and made Tohru giggle.

The limo stopped. Yuki got out and held the door open for Tohru. Haru on the other hand got out and closed the door on me. But he corrected himself and opened it.

"Just kidding!" He laughed and held the door for me. I eyed him and gave him a push. He smiled. As we entered, Haru payed six bucks for me and him and we went into the gym. It was dark and hardly anybody had arrived yet. About twenty people so far. The dance lights were the only thing lighting up the room and some blue crystal lights hung along the walls.

"Whoo...This is it? Nobody's even dancing yet. Let's get some eats!" Haru took my hand and lead me to a table. Yuki and Tohru were talking so we left them alone. Haru loaded up on cheese and crackers and some grapes. He got some punch too. I rolled my eyes and got some grapes and crackers. A bunch of more people arrived and the DJ started to play some slow songs. Hana and Uo walked in just after a slow song ended.

"Check it out. It's Cow Boy and Horse Girl." Uo laughed.

"Yankee." Haru joked.

"Whatver...So you guys here together? Thought so!" Uo smiled at me. She was wearing a blue dress and Hana was wearing a dark purple one.

"You guys look awesome." I commented.

"Thanks. You look hot. Not you Cow Boy. You, Rin...Look fine." Uo laughed. Haru shrugged, laughed and continued to chow down. Another slow song came on and Tohru and Yuki danced all through each slow song that played so far. Uo and Hana danced only on the fast songs and partied. It was just me and Haru now, sitting at a table. I decided this would be the perfect time to ask him why he asked me in the fist place.

"So...Why did you want to take me at all? Desperate?" I gave a small smile, hoping he would actually tell me this time.

"I guess." He wasn't going to tell me right out, that's for sure.

"Oh...You guess? Then, why aren't we dancing?" I stood up.

"Oh...It's a dance?" He sarcastically said then smiled.

"Ah come on Haru...One dance won't hurt...I came to a dance to dance...So we dance." I crossed my arms. Haru slowly stood up and walked over to me. He slowly set his hands on my shoulders. So warm, strong yet gentle...His hands were also soft too...We were in the middle of the dance floor. He took his hands and slowly placed them around my waist. My heart lurched as the words to the song began to echo through the gym.

I took my hands and laced them around Haru's neck. Haru looked to the side, and so did I.

_There are certainly some things which change _

_But the reason I've become able to believe _

_That here there is something unchanging _

As I listened to the words of the song, I began to realize something inside of me. My untamed emotions that lurked in me. Was it the way Haru was that made me feel this way? I never understood him...But somehow, he was there, making me happy whenever I was down or something.

_Is because you were there to tell me _

_Everyone walks along In order to someday find that one person _

Silence, except for the song...I looked down at our feet. Then I looked up at Haru. He wouldn't look at me...He was staring off into the distance at other people dancing.

_I must have been walking in order to find you _

_Let's continue to watch the same scenery together _

_From now on, no matter what awaits us, _

_Don't forget, I'm always by your side_

My heart was pounding...Just then, I knew how I felt. I felt the warmness of Haru's body close to mine. I breathed in and then out. I felt so close to Haru...Physically and emotionally...

_Though there's nothing else I can do _

_On days of tears and days of smiles I'll be by your side _

"Haru?" I began. He looked at me and gave a crooked smile.

"Yeah?" He gently said out.

"Here I go...About my feelings...About this deep emotion locked inside of me. Why didn't I realize it before? Why was I so oblivious to it? I ignored it...And now I can't anymore. Haru? I um...I'm no good at these things...So um...I just wanted to tell you that I..." I looked down, so shy now...His eyes were so sincere and calm.

"What is it Rin?" His hands tightened around my waist, but gentle enough for me to handle.

"I just...I don't know..." With that, I leaned closer to Haru. His eyes widened.

"Rin?" He whispered.

"It's scary...How these feelings can just sneak up on you." I looked up at him and tippy toed. I wasn't thinking...And when I don't think, I do things that might change everything...

Slowly, I placed my lips to Haru's cheek...Then I slyly slid them to his soft and warm lips...Everything began to melt around me...Absolutely everything...My heart sped up so fast, I thought my chest was going to burst. I closed my eyes and embraced the kiss a little longer...

_Everyone walks along In order to someday find that one person _

_Even if someday we're reborn I know I'll be able to find you _

_I'll walk along again In order to find you..._


	12. Moments In Betrayal

**_Author's Notes:_**Finally at chapter twelve huh? Damn me for not updating sooner! Ugh! OMG, who was surprised about Rin kissing Haru?! I was...And I'm the one writing...LOL! Seriously, I didn't intend for them to kiss until later, but it adds more drama and stuff. Anyways, so here ya go my loyal readers. You've all been so nice to me and tell me what I do wrong and what I do right! Thank you all who review! I hope to hear more from you. I shall stop babbling now so you can read what happens next. Enjoy! Whoo Shaffer, you rule since you've been with me since -Kaiya-Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Moments" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki...

**_Chapter Summary:Haru's forced to do something he'll always regret...What'll hurt the most, is the truth about everything...About how Haru really feels about Rin..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgivness**

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Moments in Betrayal"**

I embraced the kiss a little longer, hungrily searching for my emotions. I found them...Locked away...This is how I felt about Haru...About all these times we shared together. It was all fate and it made sense why we met. Didn't it? I opened my eyes and gently broke the kiss...Haru's eyes were closed too...Did that mean...He wanted to kiss me too?

That was a good sign...Haru licked his lips and opened his eyes to me. His electric eyes were shining and his face was slightly red. The blue lights glistened and it's almost as if everybody else wasn't even there. My heart was still beating fast and hard, but everything felt good. It felt all good...Better than ever. I looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Rin..." He gently whispered. I looked away.

"I'm sorry...I just--" Haru took his finger and placed it onto my lips.

"Don't be sorry...That was...Unexpected but...It felt so right...But you shouldn't have...Done it to...Me..." Haru smiled. But I noticed that it was a sad smile. Then the music stopped and the lights turned on. Everyone stopped dancing. Haru held me close still...I looked at the clock, but it only read eleven thirty five. There was still a lot of time left, so what was going on?

The micro phone made a static sound and somebody came on laughing. This didn't feel right...I knew it wasn't right.

"So this is what it's like to see our test rat kissing the enemy. Traitor...See them everybody?! You all know them don't you?!" That voice was so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on who it was talking into the micro phone. Who was it? Haru pulled me in closer, as if to protect me from something.

"Haru? Who is that?" I asked, looking up at him. My heart didn't feel like it should. Somehow, I knew that that guy was talking about us...Haru and I. It was to be expected that something like this would happen if I pulled a wrong and risky move. And I did pull a risky move...But was it wrong? Was it so wrong to kiss Haru? Haru didn't say anything...He looked at me...As if it were his last moments of looking at me.

"It was...Fun knowing you the way I knew you, Rin Sohma...I don't regret you kissing me...I know how you feel now...I think. But thanks...For being there for me." Haru pulled me in close and embraced me briefly. Before he fully backed off, he gave an extremely sad smile.

"Haru? What are you even talking about?" All eyes were on us...We were the only ones talking...Then the voice came back onto the micro phone.

"Is this how step brother and step sister should act? By kissing it up on the dance floor of the Homecoming Dance?!" The voice laughed and my heart sunk way low I thought I was going to cry. My eyes became blurry and everyone was staring at Haru and I. One person even chuckled. Why was this guy doing this to us? Is this what Haru meant? Did he know this was to happen if I did something risky? No...This can't be right. None of this can't be right. I began to wish that all of this was a dream.

A nightmare, something other than reality would have been nice. As long as I was dreaming. Haru was looking down, not doing anything about it. I looked around at people, hoping somebody would come to my rescue. I saw Hana and Tohru watching me. Then Uo came out of the crowd.

"What the hell is going on here?! Is Rin not human? Show's over!" Uo pushed some people staring at me, but they seemed too stunned about the step brother and step sister thing that they didn't even notice Uo yelling. Uo came over to me.

"You okay Rin?" She gently pushed me to the door. Tears began to stream down my face as I stared at Haru. I pushed Uo away, not wanted to leave just yet. First I wanted Haru to do some explaining.

"Haru?! What's this all about?! Huh?! Am I some sick joke to you or what? Was everything you told me a lie?! Was it?! About being friends?! About you having a hard life?! Is that all lies?! Well..." I was yelling...Harder than I've ever yelled in my life. I didn't care who heard, I just needed to know that Haru was listening. He slowly looked up at me.

"Rin...I didn't mean for this to happen. I was...I can't tell you now why I brought you here...I just..." I cut Haru off of his words.

"I trusted you Haru...And humuliation is what I get? This isn't what I wanted." I looked down.

"Rin...What you want is something you can't have, okay? Do you get that? I'm somebody who no one should get close to. You know...I would have told you sooner...But somehow...I couldn't come out and say it...To someone who I cared about. Rin...I cared about you too much to hurt you. But because you cared about me...I hurt you." Haru's words made sense. But I couldn't except it. I just couldn't.

"Shut up Hatsuharu...Just shut up...Who is that talking into the micro phone?! Are you happy now?! Are you!?" Just after I said that, an all too familiar face came out from behind the stage curtains. It was Kazuo and Haru's owners that forced him to take heroine.

"No..." I whispered at their faces.

"Long time no see Hatsuharu." Kazuo laughed. Haru looked surprised and turned around.

"Akito?!" That name in which Haru spoke...Akito Sohma? The Akito Sohma? The leader of my family? It couldn't be. Maybe there had to be some mistake!

"Akito?! What are you doing here?! You aren't allowed to see my family anymore!" Haru yelled.

"I'm not? Why is that? I am the leader after all...That restraining order was just a piece of paper that had to be signed by me. I'm sure nothing can keep us apart from now on...Little Brother." Akito began to laugh. But why did he call Haru 'Little Brother'? It didn't make sense. Isn't Haru an only child?

"Kazuo?! What kind of sick and twisted mind are you?!" I yelled out. Akito looked at me with is dark and deadly, violet eyes.

"Sick and twisted? More of a charming mind...That's what I would call myself. Kazuo is my cover up name. Akito is my real name. I can't believe how gullible you were Rin, as to fall for my charms. I now know how you feel about your very own future step brother. And you Hatsuharu...Don't take it the wrong way Little Brother...But I took care of Father for us. Would that explain why he hasn't been home in a while?" Akito began to laugh.

"You did what--?! Damn you...What did you do to him?!" Haru yelled out...His eyes began to tear up.

"Let's get out of here Rin..." Uo took my arm. Hana and Tohru began to walk over to us.

"Let me go!" I pushed her away.

"No Rin...We have to go. This isn't a place to be right now!" Tohru and Hana tired to push me out of the door too. Haru smashed his fists together and jumped up on the stage...With that...He and Akito began to fight each other.

_Your heart began to be burned, and there was a smell of it _

_It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything _

_What you adored looked beautiful to you _

_It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it _

_The broken pieces of your dream _

_Sticks into my chest _

_Leaving the pain _

_That I should never forget _

_If my life were transient like a flower _

_I would be in full bloom by your side _

_And after watching your smile _

_I would fall alone, just quietly _

I didn't know what just happened...I just didn't know at all...Everything was happening so fast...Everything was changing so fast...As my friends pulled me away...All I could do was watch as Akito pushed Haru off the stage and all of his followers began to beat up on Haru. The crowd watched and everything was in slow motion...It was just too hard to watch...But I couldn't move...My tears kept coming and coming...Everything was out of place now.

_How was the scenery you saw _

_When you were pushed into an abyss of despair _

_Your naked heart is wandering _

_Having nowhere to go _

_And is setting sharp thorns around _

_For fear of being touched_

_If I could flutter like a bird _

_I would fly to you _

_And offer my wing _

_To your wounded back _

_If my life were transient like a flower _

_I would be in full bloom by your side _

_And after watching your smile _

_I would fall alone, just quietly _

_If I could flutter like a bird _

_I would fly to you _

_And offer my wing _

_To your wounded back _

Memories of Haru and I raced through my doubtful mind as Uo and my friends struggled to get me down the stairs. Eventually, I would stop everything...Eventually, this betrayal would go away...Eventually, my pain would leave my heart. I stopped struggling...Silence...Pure silence...I closed my eyes and let my friends lead me outside into the pouring rain. Haru...Cared about me and yet...Why did this happen? Why?

_If I could flow like a wind _

_I would reach you _

_If I could shine like a moon _

_I would keep shining on you _

_I'll be anything _

_If it can make you never be seized with fear_


	13. This Emotion

**_Author's Notes:_**Eh...Something is wrong with the reviewers alert thing so I was afraid everyone who's reading this forgot about me! But I know you guys would never forget huh? Anyways, you guys all rule! Those of you who review, thanks again! Here's chapter thirteen...Lucky, lucky thirteen...' I'm actually really depressed right now, so yeah...Anyways, this chapter might be short due to my depression now, but don't feel sorry for me readers! I'm truly am doing my best in updating and that story "Touched" came to mind so I wrote it in a matter of an hour or so. This chapter is short and I apologize for that. Thank you Brenna, Serenity's Angel, Terra (Who was with Serenity's Angel), and Shaffer. You've all been so cool and stuff. Thanks for not leaving me just because I'm going so slow. LOL! So here ya go! Chapter thirteen. Enjoy! -Kaiya Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Rin hardly cries...She never cries over a guy, as she says she has too much pride in her. But there's a time, when you have to let go of your pride. There's a time when you should cry...While you are able to. But becuase of this emotion, Rin's letting herself go...She's letting life go and slowly...She's falling for Haru more than ever..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"This Emotion"**

Memories of Haru and I raced through my doubtful mind as Uo and my friends struggled to get me down the stairs. Eventually, I would stop everything...Eventually, this betrayal would go away...Eventually, my pain would leave my heart. I stopped struggling...Silence...Pure silence...I closed my eyes and let my friends lead me outside into the pouring rain. Haru...Cared about me and yet...Why did this happen? Why?

"Are you okay Rin?" Uo ran her fingers through her hair and patted me on the head. I didn't say anything. What could I say? What was I suppose to say? After what just happened at the Homecoming Dance? I mean, the dance...Something like that can actually happen at a dance? Akito...That had to be the same Akito that is head of my family. The Sohma Family.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Rin...Okay?" Tohru set her hand on my shoulder and gave a sad smile. I didn't say anything. I could only look at her for a minute...Then I looked down. What was this feeling inside of me right now? Was it anger? Pain? Hate? No...Why hate? Why anger and why pain? Haru...Did he mean the things he said to me back there? Does he care for me or was it just to put on a show? Damn...It all...

"I..." I barely managed to say, my voice cracking.

"Rin? You what?" Uo's eyes widened, as if those were my first words all night...They were...At least, that's what it felt like to me. Uttering my first words since I realized how deep my feelings run...For Haru...Why did I kiss him...Why did all of that stuff happen anyways? WHY!?

"Want to go home...Take me home." I whispered.

"We can do that Rinni...Come on Uo, let's get her home. She needs rest." Tohru lead me to Uo's car and I at least managed to slide into the back seat. Everything felt blurry that next Monday...Haru hadn't come home for the whole weekened...Niether did my mom. What was happening to my life? Where was everybody these days? I didn't talk to Tohru either...All weekened, I layed in bed, pretending to have a fever.

Tohru couldn't make me talk at all, because I wouldn't talk...Not one word. Somehow, that one night when all of that stuff happened, it just broke me and I lost all of my energy. I didn't want to go to school. Tohru had to just leave me there after she attempted to push me out of bed. She was late for school, so I just slept all day. Before I knew it, I could feel myself grow weak and sick. I didn't eat...All I could do, was sleep.

Tuesday was even worse...I threw up in the bathroom when I needed to go. I took a shower and went back to bed. My only company was my cat Mame. His soft white fur was there when I needed to cry on his shoulder. If cats have shoulders that is. I just burried my face into his fur and cried and pet him. He purred and that seemed to make me stop crying. Why was I crying at all? At eleven a.m. on Wednesday, I heard somebody walk in the doors downstairs. It sounded like three people coming up the stairs.

I slowly rolled over and closed my eyes. Then my door furiously slid open. I quickly sat up, hurting myself in the process due to my weak body.

"Damn it Rin! What the hell are you gonna do the rest of your life?! Lay in this friggen bed until you die? How immature." Uo flipped her hair and glared at me. Hana and Tohru followed behind, eyeing me with weird looks. I stayed silent.

"Rinni, you know what? You need to go to school sometime. Your mom may be gone, wherever she is...But you're still here. You need to get out...Your homework's piling up you know. I've been bringing it home for you for the past two days. I can't cover for you for too long, you know?" Tohru's voice was soft. I could tell by her tone she was worried to death about me.

"Come on, man! You're not the Rin I know if you don't stand up to what happened. I mean, yeah, damn Haru is missing in action right now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't. You have a life! He doesn't." Uo sighed. I wondered...Did they know I kissed Haru? Well they had to have known, since damn Akito announced it to everyone at the dance...Ugh...Now that I think about it, if I did go back to school, gossip would start.

Heck, it probably already did start whether I was there or not. Is that why Haru is missing? What if...Akito did something to him after they fought? What if...He took care of him like he said he did to Haru's dad? And, why did Akito call him "Little Brother"? Were they brothers or something?

The tears came some more...The pain was increasing...Why was this? I was actually crying? Actual tears? My pride is gone...My pride never leaves. Did it really hurt this much that I saw Akito reveal himself and Haru and him fight? Why? No...That couldn't be the reason. The reason had to be something else. I kissed Haru...Under my own free will. That had to be something there. That meant something. My feelings for Haru...What are they? What the hell is this emotion anyways?

Haru...Memories of him kept coming back. I needed him here. Where was he? I need him so much...Am I finally able to admit this emotion? Right here right now? I layed here in this bed like a stupid idiot that had no pride. I just couldn't take it anymore. People telling me what to do. I looked up at Uo and Tohru.

"Just go okay? I don't need anybody to tell me what's right and what's not. You guys are great and all, but you two have lives. I don't, okay? I'm stupid, I know. But that doesn't mean you two should protect me. I'm a big girl here, and I can protect myself. So just go to school or something and leave me be." I rolled over and threw the covers over my head.

Damn...Now this emotion was making me tell my own friends off like this. It hurt to know that I was probably hurting Tohru or Uo's feelings. Then again, Uo was most likely to yell back. I smashed my eyes together, waiting for her yelling. But there was only silence. More silence, then Uo's voice filled my ears.

"Fine then...If that's the way you want it. To lay in this bed all your life feeling sorry for yourself. You do know that it isn't your fault Hatsuharu's gone. Cow Boy most likely ran away or Akito took him somewhere. Or maybe he needed some time to you know? Think..." Uo sighed and I heard footsteps. Then it hit me...Haru had to be somewhere thinking. Because he's just that kind of thinking guy. I waited until Uo and Tohru left. I sat up and got dressed.

The snow was covering the ground with a white blanket as I walked amung the icy roads. I hated ice. But most people do, seeing as how ice isn't exactly a cushion when someone falls on their butts during winter. But I didn't mind. Thinking of Haru made me stronger. I knew exactly where he was. Call it insticts, I don't know. But my pride began to rush back. I ran and ran, running up a hill and by that abandoned lake house. The HaRin and RinRu Lake House...Our lake house...Our lake...

I don't know why I was crying, but I was...Crying all the way there...

"Don't worry Haru...I'm coming...I know where you are..." With that, I came upon the porch...There was footsteps leading inside...Haru's, I just knew it...When I entered...There he stood, just like that night when the two of us where here...It was raining though...Haru turned around...

"Rin...?" His soft voice made my heart lurch...I was able to see him again...Haru...Takasu...I smiled...


	14. Promise

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Eternally" belongs to Hikaru Utada (A very pretty song! I LOVE it so much! You've got to get it!)

**_Chapter Summary:This was the curse of love, and the gift. This was the power of love, and the benefit. This was the pain of love, and the happiness. This was the sadness of love, and the laughter. This was the tears of love, and the smiles. But because of Haru, I am in love. It hurts, yes. But that's what's making me closer to Haru..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Promise"**

"Don't worry Haru...I'm coming...I know where you are..." With that, I came upon the porch...There was footsteps leading inside...Haru's, I just knew it...When I entered...There he stood, just like that night when the two of us where here...It was raining though...Haru turned around...

"Rin...?" His soft voice made my heart lurch...I was able to see him again...Haru...Takasu...I smiled. Haru's eyes were the same, even though there was a slight sign of tiredness, he was still Haru.

"Haru...I found you..." I whispered into the coldness of the dark. Haru's eyes dimmed even more...Like, he didn't want me to find him or something.

"Haru? Are you okay?" I just had to make sure...After all...What I did ruined his life. Maybe...Was it really my fault? I hadn't realized that until now. Thinking about it...That kiss kind of did...Trigger Akito's anger towards Haru.

"Rin...You can't be here." Haru slowly walked towards me then he stopped for a second.

"What do you mean I can't be here? This is our lake house, isn't it?" I could hear my voice begin to crack as I forced out those words to him. His eyes were like never before. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

"Just go. Please...Akito will be here soon. If he sees you, he'll get so pissed off, I'll be the one to answer for it." Haru walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Haru? What are you even doing here anyways? Where the hell have you been anyways? I've been looking for you for a while now...I was...Worried. I can't stand to not see you...There...I...I said it." I looked down at the cold ground.

"Rin...I'm hiding from Akito. But it's only a matter of time before him and my "owners" finds me. I'm sorry Rin. Just go." Then I noticed something. Haru was skinnier than before, he was so pale, and his eyes were a little red. What was going on with him? I felt as if I needed to yell some sense into him...Since it hurt so much to see him like this.

"What's wrong with you Haru?! Don't you get why I came looking for you!? I _care_ about _you_! I can't explain it that easily, since I've never felt this way before but...Haru...I CARE about YOU! Nobody else! Just tell me what's wrong! Tell me...Rin Sohma...I'm here for you, you know that. You...Know that..." I broke down. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just couldn't for some reason.

That was just it. I was falling hard. Hard and far...Falling in...Love with...Haru. The guy who was better at drums than me. The guy who teased me endlessly. The guy who helped Tohru get through. The guy who treats Tohru like a little sister. The guy who...Who helps me through. The guy who I can talk to. The guy who...I was in...Love with. I couldn't deny it. It was the way I felt. I couldn't help it. Who could help who they fall in love with?

That was the curse of love, and the gift. That was the power of love, and the benefit. That was the pain of love, and the happiness. That was the sadness of love, and the laughter. That was the tears of love, and the smiles. But because of Haru, I was in love. It hurt right now, yes. But that's what makes me closer to Haru.

His eyes widened at my words. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless for a moment. What was this emotion I sensed from him...? In my heart, I felt a hard feeling coming on. I felt as if I was going to bawl even harder. I was crying by that point, but I was also afraid that I'd cry louder.

"Rin...You...You just can't. I'm sorry but--" I was sick and tired of him always apologizing! I had to stop this nonsense.

"Stop saying sorry for things that you didn't do! You didn't cause my pain, you didn't cause anything! The only thing you caused is for me to care about you. But that isn't anything to say sorry for. I'm tired of waiting Haru, I'm tired of just standing around and not doing anything about it. Haru, I'm just going to come out and--" Then he sighed hard and turned around and stopped me from saying anything else.

He did this by quickly walking over to me and embracing me in his warm arms. My heart jumped as long as I could feel it go, I didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Ha...Haru? What are...You doing?" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Don't do this to me Rin...Please don't do this to me..." Haru's voice cracked. I could feel his heart against mine. I could feel him breathing and..._Crying..._

_**In front of me, you start emitting lights and I can't see**_

_**Where are we?**_

_**Among the noisy landscape,**_

_**Don't disappear yet**_

"Please Rin...Don't do this. I can't take care of anything. I'm unreliable, I'm untrustworthy, and I'm selfish. Okay? Please Rin...I ask only this of you. Forget me. Forget everything about me, forget my whole life. Just pretend that I don't exsist, okay? I'm sorry--I mean...Forgive me for intruding in your life and for ruining lots of things for you." Haru's voice wasn't his anymore. He sounded so sad that it hurt me too somehow.

_**I can't hear anymore**_

_**But I can feel you breath**_

I wanted to say something to make him happy, but that doesn't seem to do much in my case, since I can't seem to help anyone at all. But I wanted to give it a shot. I wanted to help Haru in any way I could.

"Haru...? Don't say such things, okay? I won't forget you, you know that. You're reliable, you're trusting, and I'm the selfish one. When you first came, you know? I thought that you were some jerk that came to steal my drummer girl fame for yourself. Well...Then I started to realize that you're a real person, you have problems too, and your life is hard. That made me think about you more and more. Then it grew into a friendship...Then now...I have deep feelings for...You Haru...And only you. I've never felt this way...Ever..." I felt my voice crack too.

His embrace tightened, like he could make all of my pain just leave me...

_**Due to this surprising outcome**_

_**I still hope**_

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

"You don't understand Rin. I can feel you too Rin...I can feel that embrace that warms me so. But I'm like the winter, Rin...I leave and what winter wants is warmth. But winter can never get warmth, because that's only yearning. A dream, a fantasy. Rin...You can't have winter all the time, you know? Please understand this Rin. My father was...He was...Killed by...My half brother...Akito..." Haru held me tighter. I was finally able to understand what his pain was. Akito...Why would somebody do something like that?

_**Like this, I want to stare**_

_**I can feel you close to me**_

"Haru...I'm...I'm sorry...I knew Akito said something like that but...I didn't want to believe what I heard. Haru...I'm here you know? But if you can...Tell me what's going on. I need to know why you are hurting. I hate to see you in pain." I held Haru too. As tight as I could as I burried my face into his shoulder.

_**I can't be without forever**_

_**Make this moment eternity**_

"I trust you Rin...I really do. For as long as I can remember, I've been moving around from city to city...My mother died because of Akito too. He 'accidentally' cut her seatbelt on a car drive after we went to visit her. That's just after my parents seperated and my father married Akito's mother Ren. We got into a crash...And only Akito, me and my father lived. Because Akito cut her seatbelt without her knowing. He told me never to tell anybody, or he'd do something bad to Father next. I guess he held me to that threat...I was never allowd to fall in love with anybody...And now look what it's gotten me...Rin...

Two years ago, I liked this one girl. Her name was Isuzu. She liked me too, but Akito liked her. We talked, Isuzu and I. Then...Akito became my boss basically. He would always threaten me. One day, he told Isuzu that I was on drugs. Eventually, Akito put me on them. The heroine. My 'owners' are Akito's friends. He manipulates people into getting what he wants. Cruel pleasure...I can't explain things much clearer. But Rin...That's why I didn't want this to happen. My father and I came here because he met your mother. But now that he's dead...Akito's fire...He started another fire to a building that my father was working in. That's why he hasn't come, my father.

And your mother, Rin...She knows he's dead. That's why she hasn't been home in a while too. I just didn't know what was going on. So basically...Your kiss, Rin...Answered some questions for us, hasn't it? I hope that it has anyways...But Rin...For what it's worth...I wasn't lying...When I said at the Homecoming Dance that I cared about you. That was true. All of it...And now, I say, forget me...Please..." Haru's embrace grew warmer.

_**A break before this battle**_

_**I want to spend my time with you**_

"I don't want to spend another day worrying about where you are Haru. I want to be with you, you know? I want you to be happy. I want everything to be the way it should. No more secrets and lies. No more hiding from our troubles. So here's what I say Haru. I say, I won't dare forget you. Ever...I'll always remember you. So dont' tell me to forget you. Because of you...I can go on and I'm much happier than I've ever been.

So don't say such silly things, okay? We'll pull through. We'll make it. I want you to say that. You know I'm here eternally and so will you. Please pull through for me Haru, don't you dare say you'll give up. Because if you do, so will I. And I don't want to give up on you...You know that now..." I slightly pushed him away and looked up at him with a warm smile.

_**The promise is next time we meet**_

_**Can you hear me breath?**_

Through all of the pain and suffering, we start to get used to it. And I mean freaking everyone in this damn world. What I mean is...Everyone has to face pain, no matter who you are. And Haru was one of those souls that had to face pain more often than most people I know. But he's special to me. I feel pain sometimes too. Like fighting with my mother, hating my father...Because I had to face harder times long ago...But I learned to move on and except the pain.

_**Even the unsurprising outcome**_

_**Everyone sometimes will be touched**_

"Thank you Rin..." It's as if Haru saw what I was thinking just then. Like he heard my thoughts. I felt him too. His heart beating next to mine.

"For what?" I smiled up at him.

"For helping me...Rin...You're the one who's always been there. You're something special, you know that? Even if you are annoying and a little mean sometimes." Haru laughed.

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

_**At that place where no one can see us**_

I could see it now. His pain wasn't like anyone else's. I wouldn't know how to express my pain in a healthy way. Haru wasn't able to face pain in a healthy way either, since he'd go into his "Black Haru" state. But we all have different ways of expressing pain...Lots of ways. Crying is a call for help. Laughter is the remedy.

_**I can see you are all I need**_

_**Until tomorrow, I don't need help**_

"You know Haru...I wouldn't know how to tell you how to face your fears and pain. This sounds lame and all but...Let's pull through together, okay? Through and through, let's make a promise. How 'bout that?" I held out my hand and wiped away his tears. Of course this made me and him blush, but I could just blame the cold for that if he asked.

_**Maybe, this moment is just a fantasy**_

_**I can feel you close to me**_

"A promise eh? What kind of promise?" Haru's smile got bigger. His trademark grin that always made my heart lurch every time I saw it. My heart lurched just then.

"Yeah a promise. Um...Let's see. The kind of promise that'll make you tell me what's on your mind. Let's promise to stick together for eternity. Kay? Pinky promise right here in the HaRin RinRu Lake House!" I held out my pinky for a pinky promise. But it seems Haru had something else in mind.

_**Even if I can't go back to that place**_

_**This feeling is eternally**_

"A pinky promise huh? Those are too over rated man! You've got to do something more...You know? Sincere, like...Well, first off, let's promise to stay together forever. And Rin? Promise me...That you'll tell me what's wrong, and promise me that you'll stay with me...By my side, and I'll promise to never run off and dissappear again. And what else? Rin Sohma...I promise to never let you go..." Haru's promise made my life turn upside down. In a good way though. From then on, I knew that Haru really did care.

He truly did care about me...The way I did for him.

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

_**I can see you are all I need**_

"And I promise to never let you go...Haru Takasu...I smiled and when I was about to hold out my pinky, Haru slowly took my hand and pulled me into another embrace...And he gently placed his soft warm lips onto mine. Our first kiss...The way that it should have been. I closed my eyes and melted into a deep day dream.

_**At least this feeling is eternity...**_


	15. For My Dear

**_Author's Notes:_**Not much is coming to mind these days for me, but I am doing my best for all of you loyal readers! Please be patient? I want to do my BEST to satisfy Shaffer, Brenna, Serinity's Angel, and all whoever else is reading, I hope I didn't forget anybody who's actually reading this, if I did, I am sorry! Anyways, I hope that this chapter is good! I came up with it right on the spot in a matter of an hour. So hope you like the metamorphosis in the storyline. I'm making it up as I go, the storyline I mean! This chapter just goes to prove how two people that are in deep like will do anything for each other! Please review along with some fun ideas! I'll use whatever! Arigatou for you time once again! -Kaiya Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "For My Dear" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki

**_Chapter Summary:Everyone has the scar, sometimes the kindess can be so painful, and you often want to cry, the loneliness makes me want to cry too...I don't want to be alone, but for me, I have you, I want to stay calm and I want to fall asleep in your arms...Because for my dear, I'd do anything..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"For My Dear"**

"You have to leave Rin...You can't stay here any longer...You might get hurt." Haru's whispering voice calmed me, making me oblivious to what he was really saying. I didn't want to hear what he was saying. I wanted to hold this moment...Just a little longer. Hold this moment with Haru.

"No...Haru...Just...Hold me. Just for a little while longer." My embrace tightened. I had promised to never let Haru go...And I wanted to hold him to that promise. At least only physically for a little longer.

"The air is cold...Doesn't it feel warmer in my arms?" Haru gave a playful chuckle, causing me to smile bigger. I was happier than anybody right now. I must have been the luckiest horse girl alive. I laughed at my nickame Haru had given me a while back.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Just shut up Cow Boy and hold me." I teased.

"Cow Boy? You turning into Uotani?" Haru teased back.

"Nah...Uo's more aggresive. Plus, would you be holding Uo? She's as tall as you!" Our teasing was still the thing that hasn't changed about us. But that was what was holding our relationship together, partially anyways. Without laughter, there's no pain, and without pain, there's no laughter to help heal that pain. If that doesn't make sense, you get it right?

Just then, a car pulled up to the lake house. We quickly released the embrace.

"What's going on?" I looked around and began to panic.

"Damn it...It's Akito's car. He found me...Time for my punishment for ditching him off yesterday. I was suppose to burn down another house but I ran away. Yeah, Akito's _that_ twisted. Come on!" Haru grabbed my hand and we ran to a kitchen in the lake house and out the back door.

"Haru? Where are we gonna hide? Won't Akito find us at my house if we go there?" I hastily asked. Haru looked as if he was thinking hard.

"The high school...He won't know where we are if we go there. Come on!" Haru grabbed my hand and we began to run down a dirt road and towards the alley that lead to the high school. We ran fast and hard. Finally, we both jumped over a fence that lead us to the football field.

"Good...We'll be safe...For now anyways..." Haru laughed yet it seemed like a nervous laugh.

"For now? You've got that right...But...What will we do after we hide out here? You know we can't hide here forever." I told him. I felt a strange feeling in my heart just then. But I had to ignore it. It was a useless feeling from then on. I couldn't really explain it anyways.

"I know that we can't hide here forever. But we've got to try to hide for as long as we can." Haru held out his hand.

"You ready for a voyage?" Haru smiled at me. Voyage? What did Haru mean?

"A voyage? As in?" I looked at his hand.

"You know? Run away...Like...A journey! Feel the beat of the drums Rin! We'll pay the price later!" Haru wiggled his hand and waited for my answer. Was Haru serious?! A journey? I hoped that he was kidding!

"You serious?" I questioned. But when I looked back, I saw a car coming...With Akito and his gang inside.

"Dead serious...If we can't hide from Akito here, we'll just have to hide somewhere else!" Haru smiled his trade mark smile.

"I'm...I'm in!" I grabbed his hand and we started our first steps of our journey. We ran across the football field, hand in hand and running anywhere we could.

"Where are we going first of all?" I yelled to him over the winter's white wind.

"I've got a car parked by the school's back doors! We're going there!" Haru yelled back and smiled. I smiled back, regardless of whether the snowflakes stung my face or not. My heart began to race. Haru was serious about this. There was no way we were going look back now! This was going to be a good journey...Yet I thought of Tohru...What would we do about her? We could call Hana or Uo and tell...No...Nobody should know about this journey, if Haru was serious.

"What about Tohru?" I asked just before we got into his car. His car was cool, a black viper, who knew?!

"Hold up, where the hell did you GET a car like THIS?!" I said slamming the door behind me.

"My dad...Bought it for me. I hid it in our old garage this whole time you know! Questions later, once we're hot on our trail. The road ahead is icy cold, as long as Akito is in our sight. So about Tohru...Damn...Where is she?" Haru asked as he buckled his seat belt. That wasn't a good sign, since he seems like the fast driver type. I buckled my seat belt as well.

"She's probably at the house." I replied. Haru started the engine.

"We've gotta just leave her...She'll hold out, at least for now. Let's head to an old home town of mine! How's about that?" Haru laughed and pulled out.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Hokkaido...Akito won't look there, he won't know I'm thinking about going there. He thinks I hate that place too much." Haru stepped on the gas. We passed stores, houses, other cars, buses, and began to see only endless plains and mountains. That meant we were out of town.

"Don't look back ya?" Haru smiled at me and started to drive normal speed.

"Right!" I wouldn't dare look back at what's happened since the dance. Akito caused this and we were running away from it. There wasn't any looking back at all...

About an hour later, I woke up to the darkness startling me. Everything seemed to be changing so fast. Just so much, it felt...Weird. But as long as I was with Haru, everything was okay, right?

"You up?" Haru looked at me and smiled.

"Ugh...Where are we?" I sat up and looked ahead.

"Hokkaido...Take a look." Haru smiled and pointed ahead. There in the distance was city lights. It was pretty...Like a metropolis paradise.

"I've never imagined how Hokkaido looked. I thought it was so much smaller." I said.

"Nope...It's changed over all these years." Haru smiled.

"Where...Are we going?" I slowly said and wiped some embarrassing slober away from my mouth.

"Hm...Haven't really thought about it...As long as there isn't anybody on our trail. No telling how Akito will react when he finally realizes that I'm not going back to Tokyo." Haru shook his head and gently took his hand to my shoulder.

"I waited you know...I would have left earlier...But there was the thought of leaving you...That's what bothered me the most. If I left Tokyo, you'd be looking for me wouldn't you?" Haru looked at me like I would look for him. Of course both him and I know that I wouldn't leave without any clues as to where he would be!

"Probably not..." Haru laughed as him and I said probably not in unison.

"Hey!" I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Eh? You said it too!" He laughed.

"Yeah but...You hurt my feelings..." I teased and pretended to cry out.

"Fine...Let's pretend I left you...What would you really do?" Ugh...Haru put me on the spot!

"Well...I...Wouldn't know unless you were gone much longer. I knew where you were...Somehow...I just knew...You know? The HaRin RinRu Lake House...Don't ask why...I just knew, you know?" I smiled at him and licked my lips, ready to say something more. But nothing came. I said it all.

"Hm...Would you miss me?" Haru smiled.

"No." I teased.

"Fine...I wouldn't miss you if I left. I'd leave because you're so annoying." Haru acted mad but we were in too much of a happy, laughing mood that we couldn't help _but _laugh all the rest of the way into Hokkaido. From here on, we'd have to rely on fate and luck, two opposites...But we needed fate and luck. Probably mostly luck though, since fate didn't seem to suit well with Haru and I!

"Check it out...We're here." Haru looked around at all the lights.

"Eyes on the road dummy!" I bonked him on the head, messing up his silvery locks a little. He laughed. His hair was soft...But I wondered...Was I now free to _touch_ Haru's hair whenever I wanted? Was I _going out_ with Haru now? Did he count as _mine_? Of course I blushed at the thought of it. I mean, when two people kiss, doesn't that mean they belong to each other? Like a _couple_? Who knew, but I wanted to ask Haru so badly. I was too embarrassed to though.

"Hey man, you try being cool and driving the coolest car in the world!" Haru laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and examined the city of Hokkaido. Seems weird...Haru and I. But it feels good somehow. Like a warm, fuzzy feeling. Yeah, lame but still...I like it, no matter how lame it may sound.

"So, what are we gonna do? You got an old friend we could stay with? It's dark you know. And cold...Plus, do any of us have money?" I questioned.

"Hm...All I've got on my card is over five hundred bucks. You think that'll get us by for the night?" Haru had _that _much dough up his sleeve?! That was more than enough to get us by tonight! Dang!

"What?! Five hundred? How'd you get that much?" I practically yelled.

"Eh? It's not that hard to save money you know. You must be a spender huh? That's funny! Let's see...You hungry first of all?" Haru turned a corner and stopped at a stop light.

"I guess...Where we going?" I asked.

"How's about this place?" Haru pulled into a random fast food place. It looked pretty cool though, like a hang out...Der...Then it hit me. It was even a McDonald's!

"Ooh...Can't wait to dig into a Big Mac!" Haru turned off the ignition and we both shot out and into the doors at the same time. Geez, we both must have been hungry.

"So what do you want?" Haru asked.

"A number 8 with a coke." I told him. So we ordered and sat down to eat our dinner. Wasn't much, but as long as I was with Haru, nothing could tear us apart!

After we ate, Haru cruised around until midnight. I didn't know what was to come our way, but everything seemed in place for some reason. Then it started to snow softly once again.

"Look! It's snowing." I pointed out the window.

"You...Really love the snow, don't you Rin?" Haru sounded strange.

"I do...Why do you sound down? A couple of hours ago you sounded happy." I was concered, I mean, moodswings were common for Haru, but not _as_ common as they were now.

"Never mind, forget it." Haru gave a fake smile. What was on his mind?

_**I can't say that word I really want to say the most**_

_**That's why maybe I'm singing this song**_

"Hey Haru? You know that promise we made?" I said after a long silence. I didn't know where this was going and apparently, niether did Haru.

_**The happiness I dreamed about is**_

_**the best until you actually get it**_

_**If you put it away, **_

_**the fear of losing will attack you**_

"Yeah...I remember." He practically whispered. I sighed out and back in. My heart began to pound.

_**And yet you can't just give it up**_

_**Human is not that easy**_

"Well, never let go...That makes my heart flip. Sounds lame but...I'll always remember that, you know? And when we say never let go, we should always tell each other what's up." I looked at him as he turned onto a dark road away from the lights.

_**Everyone has the scar**_

_**so sometimes the kindess**_

_**can be so painful**_

_**And you often want to cry**_

"I wanna show you something." Haru stopped the car and all I could see was a big huge sparkling lake and the full moon that was shining off of it.

"Where are we?" I asked as he got out.

"The Never Ending Lake..." Haru smiled and let me out too.

"The Never Ending Lake?" I got out. The snow was fresh as it squished between our feet as we walked closer to the lake.

_**The loneliness makes me**_

_**I don't want to be alone, but**_

_**for me, I have you**_

_**I want to stay calm and I want to fall asleep**_

"Come here..." Haru held out his hand. I looked up at him and gently took it. He embraced me into his warm arms.

"I'll never foget that promise, and this lake is like our promise. It never freezes...And Rin...I wanted you to know that you're the only one for me...That sounds lamer than whatever I've said but it's the truth. Kind of classic but...Rin...You'll always be by my side and I'll always be by yours. Our promise will never freeze over or fall away. So Rin...Don't freeze or fall away from me, okay?" Haru held me tighter in his arms. I felt free and secure, like I can run, and yet I am able to hide from danger at the same time.

_**Someday, I feel like I can say that word**_

_**Maybe, I'll keep singing**_

There was silence in his embrace. This embrace felt different than from the HaRin and RinRu Lake House...There was a stranger gentleness coming from the Never Ending Lake. But Haru broke the embrace and gave me a strange stare.

_**I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most**_

_**Maybe that's why I start to love someone**_

_**Someday, I feel like I can say that word**_

_**Maybe, I'll keep singing**_

"I think that it's time I told you about...About Isuzu..." Haru's words somehow shattered me...His old girlfriend Isuzu...What was he going to tell me?

_**I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most**_

_**Maybe that's why I start to love someone**_

"Rin...It sounds stupid I know...But you won't get it and when I tell you it won't make any sense...Rin...You have a sister..."


	16. I Don't Belong

**_Author's Notes:_**This chapter came to mind when I was in school today so I just wrote what I felt and stuff. It's really weird to write Akito as a guy but it's better this way so yeah. I'm really sorry fot that last cliff hanger, but things will fall into place soon and hopefully you can figure out who Isuzu is. There's a little surprise but just read what Haru says and you'll have to wait just like Rin in the story! He'll tell all of you readers and Rin when he's ready to tell! I want this fic to be long if that's what everyone wants. Remember, I'm taking ideas now and I'll use anything, and if you idea doesn't fit then I'll make it fit! At least I'll try. Anyways, on with the chapter! -Kaiya Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:Family...That's a word I haven't sat down to understand for a while now. But when I see Haru and his family, I now know I don't belong...It's the truth and it always will be. I don't belong anywhere._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"I Don't Belong"**

"I think that it's time I told you about...About Isuzu..." Haru's words somehow shattered me...His old girlfriend Isuzu...What was he going to tell me?

"Rin...It sounds stupid I know...But you won't get it and when I tell you it won't make any sense...Rin...You have a sister..." Haru's words were extremely puzzling by that point. I mean, here we were looking into each other's eyes and stuff and he comes up with 'Rin you have a sister'? What the heck is that about?!

"What are you? High?" I looked up, and I could picture my face with that 'are you serious?' look. I walked over to the lake and sat in the cold snow, unable to believe how dumb Haru sounded. How dumb I was! Was he joking around with me?

"Are you nuts or something? Here we are trying to have a moment and you ruin it with 'Rin you have a sister,'? How dumb do you think I _am?! _I wasn't born yesterday you know! Ugh..." I rolled the snow up into a snowball and threw it in the lake.

"Ugh...Man, Rin, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. You getting mad. I told you it would sound stupid, but it's the truth Rin! You know?" Haru was simply complicated! That was the perfect word for him.

"Okay, so you and I met a bunch of months ago, with me having NO clue about you the heck you were, and then we become friends and stuff and then what?! You tell me I have a sister?! A SISTER?! Why didn't you tell me that joke BEFORE I started to trust you!? I mean, I would know if I had a sister wouldn't I?! Wouldn't I?" I just blew up on him. Seems as if it didn't affect Haru...Okay it did since I was having a spaz attack by now.

"Rin...You know I wouldn't lie and yeah...You have a point about the me telling you later." Haru put his hands in his pocket and gave me a questioning look like he was waiting for me to run into his arms.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? That's a good one Haru and how would you know if I had a sister or not. I mean, you either forgot to tell me when we first met or you are a very good actor at hiding it. I crossed my arms and turned around to stare at the moon.

"Come on Rin...I wouldn't lie about this and you wanna know how I know? Well...I don't know it's just...Everything was going good until...Until my half brother came...Akito...You know, I just wanted to live a normal life for once, live how real teens are suppose to live. But then well...I'm not saying you did anything but your kiss triggered Akito's anger. I don't--" Then I cut him off.

"_I _triggered _Akito's anger? I did? _Don't you mean...Ugh! Never mind...I guess I did..." I calmed down a bit, but not much since I was still shocked by all of this.

"Rin...You know...There's something that I've been wanting to tell you ever since I first met you. There's a life you don't know about Rin, the sister I'm talking about isn't what you're thinking. _Rin_ you have a _sister_ deep inside of _you..._It's confusing I know, but I want to tell you when the time is right. If that's okay." Haru turned around. I felt awful by then.

I mean, here we were making promises and here I am turning my back and yelling at him. I really need to work on my spaz skills and not spaz so much.

"Um...Well...You know Haru? I think I'm having mood swings...Like a Black Rin." I giggled.

"Heh...Horses are brown." Haru turned and laughed.

"Um, so you forgive me for yelling at you? I kind of snapped...Um...Everything's changing so fast you know? It's like, one second I'm at home watching TV and the next I'm running away!" I sneezed just after I said that.

"You cold?" He walked over to me.

"Yeah..." I smiled and we got back into his car.

"So what now? We gonna sleep in here or what?" I asked.

"Hm...Well...This _is _my home town a stuff and I have connections. We could stay at my cousins." My face fell at his words.

"What?! You mean we could have went there the whole time and you stalled? You have a cousin?!" Haru only laughed at me though.

"Whoa, calm down Rin." We both started to laugh. Haru turned the car on and we headed down a road as some houses appeared in the distance. Haru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, is Chickens home?" Haru asked. I looked at him funny. Chickens? What kind of name was that?

"Oh! Hey 'sup Bunny! Where's Little Tiger? She's where? Oh, sleeping...Anyways, I'm headin' over now. Yeah, yeah calm down Bunny...Why? Just to visit, you know. Just put Chickens on. Oh, he goes by Sparrow now? Tell him to quit trying to be cool. Okay, see you soon Bunny." Haru paused and looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My little cousin Momiji. He can't wait until I come over." Haru smiled.

"Who's Chickens?" I asked.

"Ooh...That's my older cousin, he's twenty five and he thinks he's all that. But he's cool. We call him Chickens since his Chinese Zodiac animal is the rooster...But we tease him so calling him Chickens gets him annoyed. But I guess someone dubbed him a sparrow now. His name is Kureno. And I call Momiji Bunny due to his energetic attitude. My other cousin's name is Kisa. She used to bite people so she's known as Little Tiger." Haru laughed and put the cell phone on his ear again.

I thought about it a little bit. Haru likes to refer to all his cousins as animals. That was cute and he even calls me a horse. I called him a cow so that's how I earned the name Horse Girl but still...Haru must love animals.

"Oh, hey Kureno...Yeah, we haven't talked in ages! Anyways, so how've you been? No I'm fine, just tired. So is it all right if I crash at your place tonight? I've got a friend coming to...A girl...Shut up! Keep the door open Chickens!" With that Haru's face turned red and he pushed his cell phone off.

"So can you?" I asked dumbly.

"Yup...Anyways, you can sleep in Momiji's room. I'll make him sleep on the couch or something." Haru smiled as he turned a corner and pulled into a cute house.

"Looks cozy." I commented.

"Yeah..." Haru sighed like he was only half listening.

"Um...How do you think Tohru's doing?" I randomly asked to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, you wanna give her a call?" Haru gave me his cell as we both got out of the car. I dialed the number home. But there was no answer. I dared to dial Tohru's old number.

"What?" I deep voice answered.

"Is Mr. um...Honda there?" I asked, referring to Tohru's grandpa.

"We're busy right now...I can give you Tohru." The guy said.

"Tohru? Tohru? Who is this?" I asked.

"Her cousin, TOHRU! PHONE!" The guy yelled. Did that mean...Did that mean they found Tohru?

"Um...We're really busy what with stuff happening, and the family's upset right now...If you need to talk to a Honda here's Tohru." I heard shuffling and then hard breathing.

"Tohru?" I gently asked, wondering if it was or not.

"Ri...Rinni...Rinni? Is that...That you?" Tohru's voice cracked hard.

"Tohru? What's wrong? And why are you at your old house?" I quickly asked as I looked at Haru. Haru looked puzzled and shocked as I was.

"Rinni...Where are you...I really...I really need someone to talk to...Uo is at work and Hana is sleeping...Rinni, you didn't come home...So I sat and then...When I heard the news about my grandpa, I ran home and somehow...For the first time my cousins are acting human...Rinni...My grandpa's really sick...He's in the hospital and...I don't know what to do, he's in ER so I can't go over there..." Tohru coughed and I could hear her sobbing.

"Okay, take a deep breath Tohru...I'm here if you need to talk okay...I can't say where I am, but I'm here okay? Now just breathe...Breathe...Pray for your grandpa, okay? That's all you can do right now is pray." I rubbed the phone as I imagined it being Tohru's hair. It calmed her to have someone stroke her hair.

"Okay...I'll do that...Rin...Please...Come home..." Tohru whispered.

"I know...Rin...I'll come as soon as I can." I looked at Haru. Haru looked down.

"It's okay Rin...I have to go anyways...My cousin is crying and I need to comfort her." Tohru coughed again.

"Okay Tohru...You can call me on Haru's cell phone. Okay? Haru, can I give Tohru your number?" I asked. Haru nodded and walked to the porch. I followed.

"The number is three six zero, zero six one eight...Okay? It'll be fine, if you want to talk I'll listen." I smiled.

"Thank you...Rin..." With that, I heard a click. Poor Tohru...Here I was away from home and not next to Tohru's side.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked.

"Tohru's grandpa is really sick." I said.

"Oh..." Was all Haru said as he gave a look of sympathy and opened the door to the house.

"I'm here!" Haru yelled. I walked in. The place was really nice. Then a cute blond haired boy came and jumped on Haru's back.

"You're here! Haven't seen you in FOREVER!" I was guessing that that was Momiji also known as Bunny.

"Hey Bunny, careful, you might break something." Haru laughed and let Momiji down.

"Awww, you're getting as boring as Sparrow!" Momiji laughed and looked up at me. His eyes looked shocked to see me...I wondered why. Haru looked at Momiji and nudged him.

"Bunny? This is _Rin_...She's the girl I told Kureno about...Be nice, okay?" Haru slightly pushed Momiji toward me.

"Um...Nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled.

"Hello Rin..." Momiji looked kind of uneasy for someone he just met.

"Um...Where's Kureno?" Haru asked.

"Sparrow's in the kitchen." Momiji grabbed Haru's hand and pulled him away. I just stood there like an idiot and looked around. Everything felt warm physically and yet mentally, I felt like I didn't belong. Then a little girl came walking slowly down the stairs. That must have been Kisa, the one Haru calls Little Tiger. She was rubbing her eyes as she slowly took step after step. Then she spotted me.

"Huh?" With that word, Haru came rushing in and he looked at me then Kisa.

"Oh! Kisa! I thought you were sleeping. Um, this is Rin...She's a friend from the school I go to now...You know, it's almost Christmas, so I just thought I'd show her around here so you guys can meet her and we can have a big family dinner on Christmas! Or something." Haru laughed.

"Oh...I'm sorry Big Brother...It's...It's nice...To meet you." Kisa quietly said as she bowed and went back upstairs.

"She's extremely shy...You know...She looks up to me as her big brother since...Since her mother was over protective of her, she's kept her isolated from everyone except me. So I was the only one Kisa had when her mother was sick. Her mother lets her live here now since I guess she needed to sort things out." Haru shrugged and took off his coat.

I wondered...Why was it that everywhere I went, there were always tragic things happening. Then I realized I was only being selfish. That's life...Tragic...And all we can do is pray and hope. I shook my head out of it and looked at Haru.

"So, Kureno made a late night snack...Wanna meet him?" Haru smiled and lead me into the kitchen. As I walked in, I layed my eyes upon Kureno. His eyes are what caught mine. They were so soft and it made my heart flip. I blinked twice as he held out his hand.

"I'm Kureno...It's nice to meet you, Rin." Kureno smiled. I shook it.

"Um...You too, um..." I struggled with my words.

"Just call me Kureno. It's fine." He smiled and opened the fridge and gave Haru and I a pop. I looked at Haru. He looked relieved for some reason. Like he was intorducing me to his parents or something. But this was a twenty five year old cousin or Haru, not his dad or anything. I could feel a strange gentleness coming from Kureno. Plus, he didn't look shocked like Momiji did. Unless I'm funny looking or something.

"Anyways! Where's the cookies?" Haru smiled. Kureno pointed to a jar and walked out of the kitchen. Next I heard the TV turning on.

"There he goes agian, he's in one of his 'moods' again." Haru laughed as he began to raid the fridge.

"Moods? Like Black Haru or White Haru?" I curiously asked.

"Eh? I do _not _have moods. Anyways, yeah, Kureno's moods are way different from mine. He keeps quiet when he's thinking about his future, he sighs a lot when he can't figure out who he really is, he whispers to himself when he's praying for guidence from God, and then he watches TV when he's confused or frustrated. That's just how he is, ever since...Well...Akito--Never mind...I shouldn't say anything. It isn't my business." Haru laughed it off and closed the fridge.

"Oh...Well...I'll stay out of your family's business." I sighed.

"Family? You really think so? A broken family yeah." Haru guzzled his pop.

"We used to be one big family, all of us...But like I said a while back, Akito ruined it when his mother married my dad. That's when it all changed. But now the broken can finally heal in Hokkaido. Finally...But there's a matter of time before Akito finds me. So we can only stay in Hokkaido for a week at the most." Haru looked down.

"You know...When a week passes, we can't go back home. And we can't keep running either." I genlty said.

"Never mind Rin. You don't know what Akito's like...I mean, you do but you don't." What did Haru mean by that? I do but I don't. All this confusion is starting to get annoying. But...Maybe it's what I'm suppose to feel. Because Haru will tell me when he's ready, or when I'm ready or something like that.

"Okay...I guess." I pretended to look around but I was really looking at Haru from the corner of my eye.

"I'll go set up Momiji's room for you. You can sit in the kitchen if Kureno creeps you out." Haru laughed.

"Okay." I said and walked into the kitchen. I heard Haru run up the stairs and open a door. Momiji came into the kitchen a second later and looked at me.

"So, Rin eh? How'd you and Haru meet? How old are you? Are you and Haru together?" Momiji asked one question after another! I looked at him and smiled.

"Um...Haru was new this year and we met at my house, I'm almost seventeen, and I don't know." I answered all of them. Even though three little questions didn't seem that much, it did when he asked them all.

"Oh! Okay then...How come you don't know if you and Haru are together?" He smiled.

"I just don't know. Friends I guess." I shrugged and took a drink of my pop.

"Oh, okay then. So you want another cookie? They're sugar cookies! Kureno made 'em. He's such a good baker. He can't cook real food but he sure can make cookies like a pro! Anyways, Kureno spills water a lot too, it's funny. And he calls it H20 as a joke even though a normal person would call it water. Kureno's just weird like that! But he's a good joker sometimes too, but you've got to know him really well to hear his laugh! When he does laugh it's soooo cool! His laugh makes me laugh! Oh and what else? In the morning, Kureno is so tired he acts like he's fifty years old! He's always saying 'my back hurts' but he's just joking and you know what else?--" Just then, Kureno walked into the kitchen and cut Momiji off.

"Bunny...? You must not want any more piggy back rides, huh? How old are you?" Kureno ruffled Momiji's hair.

"Um...I'll be quiet now...And I'm thirteen..." Momiji proudly stated.

"Thirteen? I don't think I acted that way whe I was thirteen." Kureno shook his head.

"That's because wannabe Sparrow was born in the stone age!" Momiji laughed. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I didn't make up the nickname Chickens or Sparrow, you willingly call me that to annoy me. Though I do kind of like Sparrow better than Chickens. It suits me better." Kureno gave a thoughtful look and ruffled Momiji's hair more.

"Now go to bed, it's past your bed time." Kureno smiled.

"Ugh! I don't have a bed time Sparrow! That's Kisa!" Momiji laughed and walked upstairs. I smiled bigger. Then I realized it was only me and Kureno in the kitchen. That meant he would have to say something to me if nothing.

"Energetic one for a thirteen year old 'eh? So, how's school for you and Haru?" He smiled and sat down.

"Good..." I smiled and looked down at my hands.

"You nervous or something? You're a quiet one, at least that's what I've heard from Momiji." Kureno laughed.

"Oh...Yeah, I guess I am." I smiled.

"I can relate." Kureno blinked and stood up.

"Huh?" I sounded almost like Tohru when I said that.

"Never mind...Just memories kicking in again. If...I say anything strange, don't mind me. I'm very nostalgic. Overall I guess all I have to say is that you remind me of someone." Kureno turned around. I stood up.

"Who?" I sounded like a nosy idiot by that point.

"Just a good friend who I used to confide in two years ago. She looked like you a lot...I'm rambling on about stuff, so don't listen to anything I have to say. It's just, I was quiet a lot too...Speak more, it's healty. Don't end up like me, old and washed up." He laughed.

"Old? You're only twenty five and you have the face of a twenty year old. Um...Sorry, I'm starting to sound like Tohru." I laughed.

"Tohru? You know Tohru? As in Honda?" Kureno's words startled me.

"Honda? Yeah! As a matter of fact, I do! She's been my best bud ever since I can remeber. Do you know her somehow?" I asked. Just as Kureno was about to say something, Haru walked in.

"What's up? Is Kureno bothering you about how nostalgic he is again?" Haru laughed.

"Hardly." Kureno's mood seemed to change and he walked out after he ruffled up Haru's hair some.

"I feel tension in the room." Haru said then shrugged and looked at me.

"Sorry, was I not suppose to talk to Kureno?" I blankly asked.

"It's okay, Kureno probably thinks...Never mind. He's probably just bored, that's all. So when do you wanna go to sleep? I set up Momiji's room for you and there's some extra blankets downstairs so wake me up if you need any. But I'll probably be talking to Kureno all night so you can just come downstairs whenever, if it's dark I'm asleep." Haru said as he sat down and took half the cookies from the cookie jar.

"Hey, those are good!" I gave a playful glare.

"There's still half!" Haru laughed. I just smiled and shook my head.

That night I walked into Momiji's room. It was normal, just a couple of clothes laying on the floor. I layed down on the place Haru set up for me, an inflatable matress and two pillows along with two blankets. The heater was on and I felt warm with a little bunny night light on in a lonely corner. I examined the room a little more and then a picture in a frame caught my eye.

It was of Momiji, Kureno, Kisa and...Haru...They looked younger, probably each three years younger than they are now. I was just guessing. They looked like a real family though. I wished that I had a real family. Haru called his family a broken one. But that was really me...I thought about my past...

_"I love you so much---" _Somehow, my mother's voice echoed in my mind. And yet, when she said I love you so much, it's almost as if my name was blurred out.

Was it because of me? Was it because of my words when I was younger, about eight, that my mom and dad started to hate me? Why did they hate me? My mom was doing her best to be nicer but...Ever since they divorced, I always thought it was because of me.

_"Mom? Dad? You love me so much...Why is that?" _My words stopped my parents dead in their tracks. And from there...They started to ignore me. And as time passed...They began to dislike everything I did. Then when I turned thirteen, everything seems so blurry from there on. I woke up in a hospital, that's all that I remember...All that I remember and it's almost as if my life skipped form age thirteen to age sixteen.

I shook my head and thought on it a little. That's why Haru looked at my family pictures at home, when the plant was in the way. Tohru said he did. He must have been remembering his life with Kisa, Momiji, and Kureno.

My heart began to speed up as I put the picture down. Why did my parents love me so much and then just stop after I questioned their love for me? Why? Why? I kept asking myself why, it was getting on my nerves. But my mom was improving and yet somehow, I still shut her out. And yet...I think about all the awful and cruel things she's done to me after I asked her why she loved me so much. First her, then my dad. My dad was worse...

_"Shut up and go outside or something, you're worthless." _My father's hurtful words.

_"Quit crying, it's so annoying that I have to listen to your voice." _My mother's harsh phrases.

What I want to know is, why did they treat me like dirt when all I wanted to know why they loved me so much. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I sat down and stared at the picture of Haru, Kisa, Momiji, and Kureno. At least they have each other. That makes me happy to know Haru is happy...Maybe, but he's having trouble too. Everyone hurts. Everyone cries. And eventually, they'll heal. But if not, it's in sadness they'll die.

Where do I belong in this world? Where? In a family? Family...That's a word I haven't sat down to understand for a while now. But when I see Haru and his family, I now know I don't belong...It's the truth and it always will be. I don't belong anywhere. I layed down and cried myself to sleep, thinking about how blurry and messed up my life was.

But if I didn't belong here, where did I belong?

The question bothered me as the sun began to rise. Where do I belong?


	17. Living A Lie

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:"Rin...I don't think Haru wants you to know, but it's for the better that you do know instead of living a lie. Nobody wants to live a lie anymore than we do. The curse was lifted because of you Rin. Because of you it was lifted." Okay, Kureno was so not making sense anymore! I mean, was this a dream or something?!_**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"Living a Lie"**

The question bothered me as the sun began to rise. Where do I belong?

"Rin! Time to wake up!" A small voice called. I was guessing that it was Momiji. He must be an early bird or something. I began to smell eggs and bacon. With that in mind, I got up and got dressed.

"Coming!" I tiredly called out. I slowly walked downstairs to see Momiji standing there with Kisa. I smiled at how cute they looked. Like brother and sister almost.

"Hiya Rinni!" That, of course, made my heart jump. Rinni...That's exactly what Tohru calls me.

"What's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"Oh...Nothing, it's just that one of my friends calls me Rinni." I said and shook my head in a 'never mind' kind of way.

"Oh, is she fun to be with?" He asked as he twirled around. He was a little too cute to be a thirteen year old.

"Well, yeah she is..." I shrugged.

"Bunny? Are you bothering Rin again?" Kureno walked out of the kitchen with a muffin in hand. I smiled and looked down, as if to give him a stance of respect. He seemed to have noticed though. Now I was definently acting like Tohru times ten!

"You don't have to bow, you know? Don't mind Momiji, he's rather..._Excited _to see you again." Kureno's words struck me as strange. A little too strange. Unless he was saying it on accident or something. Or maybe he meant Momiji was excited to see me again since last night.

"Again?" But I said that to make sure.

"Oh...My aplogies...I meant again this morning. Like I said, if I say anything strange, don't mind me." Kureno turned around before I could say anything more. Why was he acting like that? Hm...Maybe he was tired. And last night. He acted as if he knew me for a while now. And the way Momiji looked at me with shock. I mean, I'm pretty positive I've never met Momji, Kureno or Kisa.

But maybe that's just the way they look at their guests. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe I was just paranoid or something. Or maybe I was tired last night and it was my imagination. Who knew? But what I knew was that something was strange. It had to be me. Maybe I was weird looking or something. I shrugged to myself and walked down the rest of the stairs and into the living room to see Haru crashed with the TV on.

I laughed and sat down on a chair and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful it was kind of cute. Well, in a Haru kind of way. It made me happy to know he sleeps with good dreams. At least that was my guess, nobody would understand how I think. Or maybe it's just the way I think that makes me think that others wouldn't understand me. I mean, Haru understood me, didn't he? I don't know, now I'm confusing myself.

Haru's electric eyes opened and he slowly sat up and looked at me. His eyes quickly blinked and he blushed.

"Oh...Rin? How long were you sitting there?" He asked.

"Just sat down. You're a peaceful sleeper, you know?" I laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He smiled.

"No...Lots of guys snore...And I've never heard you snore, so you're a peaceful sleeper." I smiled and looked at my hands.

"Ha, sure I am. Kureno said I snored all night." Haru laughed.

"What does he know?" I joked and we both cracked up at the smallest things.

"What time is it anywyas?" He asked.

"Um, like six or something." I shrugged, determining the time by the sun.

"Oh...That's too early. I smell eggs and bacon." Haru sat up and raked his hand through his messy silver locks.

"Yeah, I think Kureno is attempting to cook or it was Momiji who did it." I smiled.

"Probably Momiji, Kureno never cooks, he can only bake cookies remember?" Haru smirked. They weren't a broken family. They really were a family. At least, in my eyes they were.

"So um, I wanted to ask you something." I shifted places in the chair to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah?" Haru waited.

"Well...You know Kureno acts a little strange. Is that the way he always acts? I mean, last night he was talking to me like he knew me or something. Then he said I reminded him of someone." This seemed to trigger anger for Haru.

"What? Are you sure? Who did he say you reminded him of?" Haru stood up. I got a little scared to tell the truth. I really, really hoped that Black Haru wouldn't come out, especially on a nice morning.

"Wait, Haru...He just said that. He didn't say who. I'm...I'm sorry if I made you upset, I just wanted to know what's wrong with Kureno. Is he sick or something?" That was a huge mistake for me to say.

"No Rin! He's _not _sick and there's _nothing _wrong with him! I'm not upset so quit asking!" Haru yelled and turned to walk out of the room. Kureno was standing in the doorway as Haru pushed past him hard. A few minutes later a door slammed and water started to run. Probably the shower. I sighed and I could feel my heart beating in my chest hard.

"Don't take it personally, Rin. Haru's going through some troubles right now. I talked with him last night. I can't say what he's going through. He's been complicated since he was a young boy. His cousin Yuki...He hated him so much that they became distant and Yuki just disappeared a while back. Nobody knows where he is, so the family just gave up on Yuki a while back too now. The Sohma family has grown distant, and Haru is only a Sohma by marriage." Kureno came and sat down where Haru was earlier.

Then it hit me. Yuki? Yuki Sohma? My extremely distant cousin from school? Could there be a connection? The names are the same, but does that mean that it's the Yuki at my school? The one who went with Tohru to the Homecoming Dance? The Yuki who's the "Prince" of the school? It couldn't be.

Then other names came to mind. Kyo Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Kagura Sohma, and Ayame Sohma. Could all of these Sohmas be connected to Kisa, Kureno, and Momiji? It couldn't be? Could it?

"Does Yuki have dark hair and greyish eyes?" I asked, interested.

"Yes...He does." Kureno nodded.

"That's it...There are connections. Everything is connected, no matter what. Right? Do you know Kyo Sohma, Kagura, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame?" I quickly asked, really wanting to know by that point.

"Yes, yes...All of those names are under Akito Sohma..." That was it. Akito connected all the Sohmas. But how is it that Akito is only Haru's age and somehow he contorls each of the Sohmas lives?

"How do you know all of them?" He asked.

"They go to my school. Kyo is in my grade, Shigure is a senior just like Hatori and Ayame. Kagura already graduated, I'm guessing since she's been a visitor with Kyo for a little while now. But I don't know them personally, I just know that they might be related to me." I said.

"Sohma...So you're a Sohma too. Rin...What's your Chinese Zodiac animal Rin?" Kureno looked determined to figure something out here.

"The Horse...I've been called Horse Girl due to my long hair but, really, I thought Haru just liked animals a lot, that's why he refers to everyone he knows, well almost, just the Sohmas, to animals." There really were connections. Confusing ones yes, but connections nontheless.

"Rin...You are The Horse of the Chinese Zodiac. Doesn't it make sense? Isn't it strange that somehow, most of the Chinese Zodiac animals are covered by the Sohmas you've met?" Kureno looked me in the eye.

"What do you mean? I don't know what my class mates animals are..." I said.

"Yuki is The Rat, Shigure is The Dog, Hatori is The Dragon, Kagura is The Boar, Ayame is The Snake, Kisa is The Tiger, Momiji is The Rabbit, I am The Rooster, you are the Horse, and Kyo...Kyo is The Cat..." Kureno wasn't making any sense here. What did he mean by all of this anyways?

"What do you mean by all of this? Is this some kind of sick thing Akito uses on the Sohma family? Like an excuse to um...I don't know, give all of you troubles?" I asked. None of this was making sense.

"Rin...Something happened two years ago...It was what released everybody from the curse. It's just that, the Sohmas that go to your school felt the curse leave, but they had no idea who or what did it. So that's the reason why they don't know you. But Kagura...She knows you really well. It's just that, Akito ordered Kagura to stay away from you. The inner family, such as Haru, Kisa, Momiji, and I, used to...Used to know...Someone like you. But Rin, you have someone inside of you that's been forgotten." Kureno looked different from when he did last night or earlier.

"What do you mean? I'm sick?" I asked stupidly. What did he mean by curse? A curse that was lifted two years ago? What's that suppose to mean? What's anything suppose to mean?!

"Rin...I don't think Haru wants you to know, but it's for the better that you do instead of living a lie. Nobody wants to live a lie anymore than we do. The curse was lifted because of you Rin. Because of you it was lifted." Okay, Kureno was so not making sense anymore! I mean, was this a dream or something?!

"What? Me? Because of me?! How's that? I've never even met you or Kisa or Momiji until today. I met Haru months back and I have no memory of ever meeting you. He's never told me anything about any of you until last night. So what's all this about? Why am I even here?" I stood up and looked down at Kureno.

"Rin...Whatever Haru's told you was a lie. Whatever he says is a lie. I know that you don't believe me, but please just try. You and Haru have been living a lie for two years." Kureno stood up. Haru? Lie to me? That can't be...He promised me...That he would never let me go. He told me he would never lie to me. He said it last night at the Never Ending Lake. He couldn't lie to me.

"Lie? Haru?! He wouldn't lie to me, he wouldn't. Why would he? What's his reason? Maybe it's _you _that's lying! I dont' BELIEVE you! I just met you! So why should I believe you and not Haru?! Huh?" I yelled and looked down. I began to cry. Cry and cry. That's all I could do after I yelled. My cries turned into sobs.

"Haru's intentions of lying to you are good. He thinks that lying to you is the best thing for you. But lying makes things worse. He told me the lies he told you last night. But I'm older and more mature, and Haru's only seventeen. He doesn't know any better. He's still young, and he's doing it all for you. But you should know the truth behind the lie you're living." Kureno made a little more sense. But I didn't want to believe any of it. I loved Haru...I couldn't just stand by and let some stranger I just met last night put Haru down like this.

"What lie? Everything's okay! Haru's okay and he doesn't lie. He wouldn't lie to me. He just wouldn't lie to me..." I continued to sob and cry. What was this all about? Why was Kureno telling me these things? Was he against Haru or something?

"Rin...You don't understand. Two years ago...Akito pushed you out of a window..." Oh great! Oh great! Another lie?

"Don't tell me now...You think I know Akito to somehow?! What's next? I used to know Haru two years ago too? Huh?!" I sat down, unable to yell any louder. My throat began to hurt even too.

"Rin...It's the truth and like I said, two years ago, Akito pushed you out of a window. Rin...You've forgotten who you really were from then on. You were in a coma for a year and when you awoke, your life was just that of a normal teenager. Please understand this Rin...You aren't who you think you are. Rin...Your name isn't Rin...That's just your nickname. Rin...You are Isuzu Sohma." My heart fell. It just began to fall. Then Haru did lie.

If Kureno was telling the truth that is.

"No...I'm Rin Sohma, not Isuzu. I'm _Rin Sohma. _Not _Isuzu. _Haru wouldn't lie to me...He just wouldn't." But that was it. I was lying to myself. It was starting to become clear. Why would Kureno lie about this? Why would a complete stranger to me make this up? I mean, either that or he's sick minded. But Kureno seemed mature and Haru seemed to trust him a lot.

"Rin, it's the truth. No more living a lie, okay? No more. I know this hurts and all, but it's the truth and the truth sometimes hurts. Akito pushed you out of a window due to your relationship with Haru." Just as Kureno was about to say something more, Haru walked in, and he looked more than angry.

"Kureno...How could you?" Haru glared...In his eyes, I could see tears. Tears of sadness? Did he tell Kureno not to tell me anything? That could have been why. Kureno stood up and looked at Haru.

"It's for the better that she knows instead of living a lie. Haru, she knows the truth now." Kureno gave a look of apology.

"You promised. Kureno, you're like a brother to me. Why would you do this? You promised not to say anything until I said something to Rin. I would have told her!" Haru yelled.

"When? Two years from now where Rin could have been hurt more? The longer you wait the more it would have hurt her. Haru, she knows now. Isuzu knows. She has amnesia...She deserves the truth!" Kureno yelled. I could hardly hear either of them. My mind was in such a blur. My stomach began to ache hard now for some reason. I started to cough hard.

"Rin? Rin?" Haru looked at me and then my vision started to get blurry. I landed on my knees as I coughed harder. The next thing I knew...I began to lightly throw up, like acid reflux or something.

"Isuzu!" Kureno yelled as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Living a lie..." Strange visions started to flash through my mind...Almost like they were memories...Memories of the lie that I was living? No...It was from two years ago...I could feel it...


	18. The Last Memory

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "For Fruits Basket" belongs to Ritsuko Okazaki

**_Chapter Summary:"Wait, Haru? Would you lie to me?" I asked. But if this was the past, as in two years ago, then how well did Haru and I know each other? He turned around and gave me a strange look. Like half a smile and one raised eye brow. "Don't say such silly things." He laughed and smiled at me. This was the same Haru._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"The Last Memory"**

"Living a lie..." Strange visions started to flash through my mind...Almost like they were memories...Memories of the lie that I was living? No...It was from two years ago...I could feel it...

Two years ago, somehow I knew that it was from two years ago, before I forgot the life that I had. What was this feeling inside of me? A strange feeling in my heart. Like I was under a dark spell or something. It hurt so much, almost like my heart was being clutched by someone...Someone evil.

"Isuzu...Isuzu...Wake up. Please wake up." I opened my eyes to a strange voice, a young boy's voice? Could it be Momiji? I was confused. I couldn't move though. I couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes and a pain came rushing through my stomach and my whole body.

I felt like someone beat the crud out of me. My throat hurt like I was yelling and it felt blurry. Like a dream. I could smell...A hospital? That smell irritated me so much for some reason. But I've never been in a hospital, have I?

"Isuzu, wake up. It's been four days. Please...Wake up dear." It was a woman's voice now. I could feel two people over me. I could slightly see them. My eyes focussed as I slowly opened them all the way. The woman had dark hair and grey eyes. She was beauitiful and the boy had dark eyes with brow hair. Who were these two?

"Mother...?" I said randomly. I didn't mean to, but I think I said it because, somehow she had something to do with my being in the hospital.

"No Isuzu, your mother's not here. I'm here Isuzu. So don't worry. Everything's going to be all right. I'm here and look, even Hiro came." The woman smiled.

"Hiro?" I said. But then I remembered. I remembered Hiro Sohma. He was my cousin and this woman...She looked so familiar.

"You're...Kagura's mother...Aren't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I am...Hm...You have been hurt and it's been four days. I don't expect you to remember much Isuzu but...Your father and mother did it again. This will be hard to hear Isuzu but...Your father...He pushed you down the stairs and your mother...All she could do was watch after all she did was hit you. It's so sad..." Kagura's mother? Kagura Sohma? As in Kyo's supposidly fiance?

"Kagura? Where's Kagura?" I asked.

"Oh, she's taking her SAT's right now. She's sorry she couldn't see you today. But you'll see each other soon. At least Hiro took a day off school to see you." Kagura's mother smiled. I could remember now.

Kagura's mother...I used to call her Second Mom. I remembered that much. And painful visions of my father pushing me down the stairs came to mind. I began to cry. This was too real to be just a regular dream. It was like a flashback. Way too vivid to be a dream. It _was _a memory then.

Kureno, Kisa, Momiji, and...Haru came to mind. Everything started to fade away from there.

"Where's...Haru?" I slowly asked.

"Oh...Hatsuharu? He's gone again. He ran away two days ago after he found out you were in the hospital. He's been under a lot of stress and he doesn't want anybody to know that he's been transforming more than ever." She laughed and Hiro crossed his arms.

"Transforming?" I questioned. Then Kureno's words came to mind. He was talking about a curse. A curse? Could that be it? What kind of curse?

"Yes Isuzu. Don't tell me you don't remember." Hiro said.

"She must have been hurt...But it's all right, she'll remember soon enough." Second Mom laughed as she stroked my hair. My throat hurt so much...I was clearly crying now.

"I want to see Haru." I said as I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"He'll come back Isuzu. He always does. He always does..." I wasn't able to grasp this fact. Where was I? Why was I here? Memories started coming back slowly. I fell asleep again...Only to awake somewhere else. I was bruised all over. They hurt so much. I looked around. It was a room. My room?

"Where am I?" I slowly stood up and walked over to the window.

"Isuzu?" A familiar voice came into the room. I quickly turned around to see Kureno smiling at me.

"Kureno? Thank goodness, I was having the weirdest dream. And, this must be your room, right? What happened to me anyways? Why am I all bruised?" I looked at my clothes. When did I change? I was wearing something I'd never wear. A brow shirt and dark shorts with boots.

"Where did I get my fashion magazines? A dime store?" I felt my hair touching all the way down to the back of my knees. My hair grew so long.

"Um...Are you okay Isuzu?" Kureno laughed.

"Yeah...Why?" I fiddled with my hair.

"This is your room Isuzu. And you're bruised because...Because of your father and mother. You just got out of the hospital, remember? And what are you saying? You've always loved the color brown. It matches your hair and eyes." Kureno smiled and held out his hand.

"Huh?" I said taking his hand.

"Come on...We have to go get Haru." My heart flipped at Haru's name.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him!" I said out as I pushed past him. I entered a big room. Like a living room.

"What?" Then I saw Kagura sitting there playing Sudoku as Hiro was reading a book.

"Hey Rin! How's it?" Kagura smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I asked Kureno.

"You and Kagura's house. Remember?" Kureno smiled.

"Um...Okay? Kagura's house." I looked down and instantly somehow remembered why I was here. I used to _live _here. Two years ago and a little while back even too. This had to be a flashback. Random flashbacks? That's it! They were flashbacks!

"Oh yeeeah! I remember this place. I live here. Yeah, okay I get it." I smiled and laughed it off. I must have sounded so dumb to my flashback people.

"Um, Rin? You okay?" Kagura stood up and felt my forehead.

"Why do I have two names?" I asked.

"Two names? You've always had two names ever since Mom took you in!" Kagura laughed.

"But why?" Everyone looked at me like I was psycho or something. I tried to cover up up my psycho-ness by making up a reason why I asked anyways. I mean, this may have been a dream or memory, but I felt so embarrassed.

"I mean, well you know. You've all been calling me it for a while and one calls me Rin and the other calls me Isuzu. I just wanted to know why. You know, for memory's sake?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you know! The two kanji characters in your name 'Isuzu' mean 'depending on' and 'bell', you know, respectively. I guess lots of us call you 'Rin' because it translates into 'small bell' in Japanese and 'rin' is similar to the sound a bell makes. 'Rin' is also an alternate reading of the second kanji in your name, so I dunno...That's what Mom tells me. Confusing but I guess it's stuck with you." Kagura laughed.

"Oh yeeeah! I remember now." I laughed even though I still didn't get it. But if that's what they call me then that's okay. No wonder I'm called Rin...But Isuzu is my real name. Why didn't Tohru call me this? Mabye...She doesn't know.

"Um...Do you know where Tohru is?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Tohru? Oh, you mean Tohru Honda. She's probably working." Kureno said.

"What? How do you know Tohru?" I asked.

"Never mind." Kureno blushed and quickly walked into another room.

"What's going on?" I asked Kagura and Hiro.

"Oh...You forgot already? Kureno likes Tohru's friend...Of course everyone knows Kureno loves her, but he just doesn't want to admit it. It's...Um, complicated. I don't wanna have to explain it." Kagura shrugged.

"Oh really? But how did you meet Tohru?" I asked.

"I didn't, Kureno did. He talks to her. He knows her through connections with his crush Arisa. It's hard for him since...Well, Akito doesn't allow any of us to fall in love with anyone. You know don't you?" Kagura whispered. Hiro glared at the ground and went outside.

"What's with him?" I asked sounding like a nosy idiot. I should have known all of this, but apparently I still had amnesia in my dreams.

"Oh...You know...Kisa's still in the hospital. Hiro told Akito the other day that he loved Kisa. So Akito went into rage and beat Kisa in the 'Cat Room'." Kagura looked down and took a bite of a rice ball. Tohru...An onigiri. That's what Tohru was. I wonder where she was in my dream.

"That's terrible...Why is Akito so...So...I don't know! Hard!" I yelled. Kagura looked at me wide eyed.

"You know...He's not that bad if you stay away from him, I guess. But that's a weird way to put it!" Kagura laughed it off. But I wanted to know...Why was this curse upon us? On even me?

"Kagura...Tell me...Something's going on here. I know this may sound weird and all, but this has to be some kind of dream or something. I don't remember much, but slowly this house keeps coming back to me. These memories are slowly coming back. But I want to ask you about the curse. What is the curse?" I looked down.

"Well...I guess you really did get hurt if you don't remember. But I shouldn't say that. Well...You know, it's complicated. Um...Let's see here...Once long ago there was this banquet on New Years Day, I think. And well, all twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac got togther but The Rat told The Cat the banquet was the day _after _the real thing. So The Cat slept and dreamt of all the yummy foods, right? And then the poor cat came and the banquet wasn't there. So yeah..." Kagura shrugged.

"That still doesn't explain the curse upon us. What happens to us? Are we cursed like how? That only explains what happened to The Cat. And there's no cat in the Chinese Zodiac. Kagura, you just confused me even more." I groaned and looked at the cieling, arms crossed.

"You'll have to ask Akito, though I doubt he'll tell you. And yeah, that just explains why The Cat is an 'outsider' from the whole Sohma family. And well...I don't even know how the curse came to be. Kyo Sohma...He's the cat. That's why his hair is orange. He's an orange cat. And the curse itself? If either you and I hug a guy that's outside of the Sohma family, then we transform into our Zodiac animal." This was confusing.

"What? Are you nuts or something? That's just weird Kagura. Really weird. This must be in the back of my imagination, otherwise, I wouldn't be dreaming of something this crazy." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"It's the truth Rin..." I blinked and turned around.

"Yeah sure it--" But when I did turn around, I was facing...Haru as we were in a hall way. I was wearing fancy clothes and my hair was up in a curly bun. Haru was wearing nice dress pants and a nice shirt. He looked fine but...Where was I now?!

"Haru? Where...Where are we?" I asked.

"Um...You get hit in the head or something? I was pouring you punch and we're in the Main House. You know? The New Years Eve Banquet?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...Right." Again, somehow I remembered. I remembered this night. I truly did. Then that means my amnesia is going away. Each and every moment felt more and more real.

"So you ready to see Yuki dance tonight?" Haru asked.

"Yuki? Sohma? Dance? What do you mean? Like a dance off?" Haru's face fell when I said that.

"What's with you? I thought you were all serious about these things. Duh Yuki Sohma. And the Traditional Dance that every Sohma does every year different. Last year was Shigure's turn. This year is Yuki." Haru looked bored as he guzzled some punch.

"What? Oh...Yeah, okay I remember. Shigure?" It couldn't be the same Shigure. But it was, I just knew it was due to my memory coming back. This was really weird. How could all of this be happening? Why was it happening to me?

"Um...You wanna go see if Yuki's dancing yet?" Haru asked. Then I remembered what Kureno said. Whatever Haru told me was a lie. What did he tell me that was a lie? He couldn't have been lying to me about absolutely _everything_ could he?

"Wait, Haru? Would you lie to me?" I asked. But if this was the past, as in two years ago, then how well did Haru and I know each other? He turned around and gave me a strange look. Like half a smile and one raised eye brow.

"Don't say such silly things." He laughed and smiled at me. This was the same Haru.

"What year is it?" I asked dumbly.

"In an hour it'll be 2005. We can leave all the pain behind now can't we?" Haru smiled. So I was in the past. This had to be a memory and me talking back as the person I am now and not two years ago must be part of me in my mind. That was it.

_"Isuzu, wake up..."_

_"Rin? Rin? You'll be okay. Don't worry, we called the ambluance. They'll be here soon."_

_"I can't believe this is happening. I thought her sickness was gone forever!" _

_"What'll happen to Sister Isuzu? Is she going to die?" _

_"Don't say Rin's gonna die! She won't die so just shut up!" _

_"Don't yell at her like that Haru! What's gotten into you!?"_

These voices were familiar. So distant like someone was trying to wake me up from this dream. But then I realized something. I don't wanna wake up, not yet. Just a little while longer. I want to know...Why...Why I have amnesia. How I got it.

"Rin? You coming?" Haru asked. He called me Rin too, so I do have two names. Seems like Rin suits me more. But that's what Haru meant by you have a sister inside of you. She's hiding deep inside. Would Isuzu have to wake up when I woke up?

"Wait...Haru? Haru?" I blinked and it was snowing. I was outside this time. This time. I looked around and we were...By The Never Ending Lake. My eyes widened. This was the day that Haru and I first...

"Rin...You know that there's lots of people who care for you? Kagura, Kagura's mother, Hiro, Kisa, Kureno, Momiji, and lots of others too. We all feel your pain. And even though we get stressed and have to hide from outsiders, then that's okay, because we all have each other...Rin, even I care about you. No matter what." Haru smiled and walked over to me slowly.

"You do?" I selflessly said. This was like at the RinRu and HaRin Lake House. Sort of. But it felt different. Haru looked as if he had more happiness in his life. He didn't look as broken as he did when we were home.

"I do...Really, I do. Rin...You're there for me and I here for you. You know that. I mean, who cares what Akito thinks? Who cares that he's the 'leader' of us. Who cares if he thinks he's all that. I mean, why can't we be allowed to love?" Haru blushed.

"Wait...Isn't Akito...Your half brother?" I asked.

"Used to be...But that's over ever since my father died a while back. Akito's mom kind of adopted me and then she became abusive towards Akito so Akito started to call me 'brother' to make me angry. So now Akira's my step dad. It's confusin." Haru laughed.

That mean...Kureno was right...Haru was lying...But I couldn't get mad at Haru in my dreams could I? Because he wouldn't know what I was talking about, since this was two years ago that all this happened. I looked down and began to cry.

"Rin?" Haru took his hands to my shoulders.

"You wouldn't lie to me...Would you?" I asked agian.

"Hey...I told you last month to not say such silly things." Haru smiled.

"Silly? How are they silly? Haru...I...I'm sorry but...This is just so confusing for me." I looked down as I watched the snow glitter under my feet.

"I'm sorry Rin...If I made you upset in any way, you can smack me." Haru laughed.

"No...I won't do that. But...Haru...Why are we all so broken?" I asked.

"Broken voices I guess...Like, I don't know how to explain it, but we were born into this family and we'll leave the same way. And the curse will leave our children someday. That's what I'm hoping...Rin...I love you..." Haru's words felt like a soft stab through my heart.

Haru...Loved me too? He's never said that before. At least, no out loud. He seemed the same and yet a little different.

_**I was happy that you were smiling at me**_

_**With a smile that would melt everything**_

_**Spring was still a distance away under the cold ground**_

_**It was waiting for a moment to bud**_

"Haru...I...I love you too..." I whispered as I continued to cry.

_**Even if I have a painful today**_

_**Even if there is a wound from yesterday**_

_**I want to believe that I can open my heart**_

_**I can't be reborn**_

"Why are you crying? It hurts me to see you crying." Haru said that before.

_**But I can change myself**_

_**Let's stay together always**_

_**Smile only at me**_

_**Hey, touch me with those fingers**_

"I'm sorry...But, Haru...It hurts to know how much our lives will change from here on." I knew now that my memory was fully back. And I knew what memory was going to come after this one.

_**Only a smiple desire is everlasting**_

_**I want to be kind so I don't have to regret any longer**_

_**I shall get across this sea of mournful sorrow as well**_

_**Even if today is painful **_

I tippy toed and kissed Haru.

_**Someday it will become a warm memory**_

_**If I can leave everything up to my heart**_

_**I'll understand the meaning of our living here**_

_**I'll know the joy of having been born**_

_**Let's stay together always...**_

When I opened my eyes from the kiss, I was in a small, isolated room. Everything felt dark and lonely. My heart was pounding hard like I was scared or something. I wanted to leave for some reason. I wanted to run. But here I was, sitting in the small room.

There was no windows and air was scarce. I could hardly breathe. Was I hyper ventalating? My fingers kept moving on their own...

"Isuzu...I thought I told you to stay away from Hatsuharu. Weren't you listening?" It was Akito's voice. I got scared even more. In just a few minutes, Akito began to hit me hard. Even though this might have been all a dream, it hurt somehow.

I was knocked to the ground, crying...For Haru...

I opened my eyes to another memory. I was in the hospital. I slowly looked around. I hated hospitals, I remember that now.

"Rin...Are you okay?" It was Haru's voice. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine...How did I get here?" I asked.

"Akito did this...Was it because of me?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I closed my eyes again. The memories started to get shorter and faster. I was sitting next to Haru in my room this time. Except I wasn't in control of these memories anymore. I was saying things that I wouldn't normally say.

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore Haru..." I said.

"I saw this coming Rin...I just didn't think you would be able to actually say it." My heart jumped.

"What's that mean? You think I'm too quiet now? That I shouldn't say anything? Haru...I don't love you anymore." I yelled. Haru's eyes teared up. I was telling him this to protect him. I remember that now.

"I get it now...I'm sorry I bothered you at all." Haru stood up and walked away without looking back. My heart sank...I think that I...I broke his heart. I layed down and started to cry myself to sleep. What did this memory mean in particular?

"I do love you Haru...I just need you to be strong so Akito doesn't hurt you too. I can't see you anymore...Please understand and be strong for me." I whispered. Maybe that's what I should have said instead of the "I don't love you anymore" thing. But I didn't want Haru to know that Akito found out about our relationship together.

"Haru..." I whispered as I dozed off into a dream slumber. When I awoke, I was still dreaming. This time, I was in the hospital yet again. I was hurting all over and I could feel my arm aching so badly. It felt twisted. There was a cast on it. My arm wasn't broken, I could feel it. But it hurt a lot.

"Rin? You're awake." Haru's voice again. And like I said, I wasn't in any control of these memories anymore. They were happening as what really happened.

"Haru? What...Are you doing here?" I said in an angry tone.

"I came to see you, you know that. Rin...Even though you don't love me anymore...I still love you, and that'll never change. Okay?" I could feel my heart break. Haru can't love me, not after what Akito did to me. I don't want that to happen to him.

"Go away..." I said gently at first.

"But Rin--" He put out his hand.

"I said GO AWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! Don't you GET THAT?!!?" I yelled and no matter how painful it was, I sat up and pulled off my IV's. Haru's eyes widened as I began to hurl them at him. He stood up and I started to cry.

This hurt so much...To tell Haru that I didn't love him. I do...But I couldn't say anything.

"Just leave me alone...Leave me alone...I don't ever want to see you again." I rolled to my side and closed my eyes as I heard the door close. Haru left. I cried myself into another slumber. And this time...I knew exactly what was going to happen next. The last memory _before _I woke up a year later...

I opened my eyes for the last memory. The last time before I was going to wake up...

I was in a small room. Not the "Cat Room", just a small room with two windows, with my arms hugging my knees. I was scared. That's the feeling I had before Akito walked in.

There was a hallway from the door that was open. I was crying. Then Akito walked in.

"Isuzu...I thought I told you to stay away from Hatsuharu." He glared.

"I did...I'm no longer in contact with him..." I whispered.

"Good work Isuzu. Now, I'm sure you'll be okay from here on, as long as you listen to me." He gave an evil smile. My heart shattered as he gave that ugly smile. I never wanted to see him smile like that ever again.

"Akito, I love him. He deserves peace and please, don't hurt him because of me. Please?" I stood up, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Isuzu! You were born, you were abused, that's the thing about the curse that you've got to except Isuzu. Don't ever take that lightly. You know love is forbidden as long as you walk under my command. That's if you _can_ walk." Akito's eyes were so cold that it scared me.

"My mother abused me therefore, all of you have to be abused." Akito yelled as he pulled out a sharp knife. I was crying hard...Harder than I've ever cried before. Please don't kill me...Please don't kill me...I kept repeating these words in my mind...

"Your hair..." Akito gave an evil glare. I was more scared now.

_"I'm here for you...Rin...Please wake up. Don't die on me...Please..."_

_"She hasn't had stomach ulcers in a while now...I thought she was going to be okay..."_

"It's so long..." Akito's eye got this strange, psycho path glare...He pulled my hair. He began to cut and cut...He was cutting my hair off! Why? Why was he doing this to me?!

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed...

"I thought I said don't fall in love with anyone! IT'S FORBIDDEN! DAMN YOU ISUZU!!" He yelled out. I was crying and just as I was about to run away, he grabbed what was left of my hair and pushed me down. I crawled and then he stepped on my hand. He kicked my legs, having me unable to stand.

"You are so stupid...You are the stupidest out of all of them. You deserve what's happened in you life." Akito glared. Just as I thought he was through abusing me, he grabbed my arms and lifted me up. With that, he shoved me...I heard glass shattering and sharp pains in my back. I wasn't screaming...I was too in shock of the sight I was seeing now.

Falling...I was falling from the last memory I ever remembered. With that...Everything went black...


	19. Endless Sorrow

**_Author's Notes:_**To be honest, this chapter has been sitting in my files for a week. I know I've been waiting too long to post this so I'm sorry! I've been so busy with stuff at school and Christmas is coming up so there's lots of stuff going on that I can't get on the computer as much. So yeah, and yuppers, here's chapter nineteen! Chapter twenty will come either this week or next Sunday! Please wait for me! I love you Brenna and Shaffer! You two are my best reviewers ever! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya-Forgivness, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Endless Sorrow" belongs Ayumi Hamasaki

**_Chapter Summary:It looked as if Haru's heart broke that second. My heart sank and I immediately realized what I had just said. It was true, but I refused to believe it so I took it out on Haru...Kureno...Kisa...And Momiji. I just called them all...Stupid and wacked up...How...Could I? This wasn't me. This definently wasn't me..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By KAIYA-Forgiveness**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"Endless Sorrow"**

"You are so stupid...You are the stupidest out of all of them. You deserve what's happened in you life." Akito glared. Just as I thought he was through abusing me, he grabbed my arms and lifted me up. With that, he shoved me...I heard glass shattering and sharp pains in my back. I wasn't screaming...I was too in shock of the sight I was seeing now.

Falling...I was falling from the last memory I ever remembered. With that...Everything went black.

_"Rin...I'm here for you...You know that? I'm here no matter what. Remember our promise that we made? I want you to be here eternally, and we'll never let each other go. Right?" _

Is that...Haru's voice? I can recognize it so much. It sounds so familiar. So soothing. So good to me. I can feel a warm hand holding mine. Where am I? With that, I slowly opened my eyes...It hurt, the light I mean. It was so bright. Wait a minute. That wasn't the light. It was the sun's rays coming in from a window. I was...In a hospital. No...I don't like hospitals...I hate them with all of my heart.

With that, I remembered my dream. All that I dreamt was real. They weren't just random dreams I was having. They were real and I remembered each and every one of them. I quickly sat up, regardless of how much pain I was in.

"Whoa, lay back down, Rin...You're still hurt." Haru gently pushed me back down. I looked around. I was back to reality. This wasn't a dream anymore. But what happened? What happened to make me be in the hospital in the first place?

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled. Was I...Returning to the old me? I mean, the old me before I got damned amnesia? This couldn't be happening! Damn it! DAMN! I kept cursing inside and I couldn't stop. What was going on? What was my life becoming?!

"Rin, it's okay, everything'll be okay. I'm here." Just as Haru said that, he set his hand on my shoulder. I pushed him away and glared at him. He lied to me. He was making me live a lie! And that couldn't be helped, but I was so angry. Kureno was right...He was so right. Everything that happened, he was right about it. I looked at Haru. He lied about Isuzu, which was clearly me, he lied about lot of stuff!

"I don't want to see you. Get out of my face." I sat up and glared at him again.

"No, you're still hurt. You don't know what's going on Rin. Take a deep breath. It's me...Haru, remember? You...You had a stomach ulcer. You haven't had those in a while now, ever since you got amnesia. I know that Kureno told you that I lied...Rin, but I lied to make sure you weren't hurt again by Akito." Haru swallowed hard. I looked at my hands. They were all dry and shaky.

"How...How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A...A week..." He whispered.

"Great...Just perfect. A week?! Where did the time go?!" I yelled.

"Shut up Rin, it's a hospital." Haru whispered.

"What is this anyways? Some kind of joke?! You're messing with my life...I...I don't know what's going on anymore. I mean, one minute I'm in the marching band, being a regular teenager living out her life, the next I meet you and you say I have amnesia and your wacked up family tells me all this stuff? Are you all stupid or something?!" That was the thing I would have regretted if I was well...And I wasn't well and I knew that.

It looked as if Haru's heart broke that second. My heart sank and I immediately realized what I had just said. It was true, but I refused to believe it so I took it out on Haru...Kureno...Kisa...And Momiji. I just called them all...Stupid and wacked up...How...Could I? This wasn't me. This definently wasn't me.

"I guess...You know, back then I cared for you a lot, and a little bit there even too when I met you again. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want Akito to hurt you. I didn't want you to get involved. And the Sohma curse was broken because of you. I didn't want to put that burden upon you either Rin. I mean, _Isuzu..._I guess it wasn't meant to be huh? Look, I'm really sorry about all of the pain I caused you. But then I thought, if I could get through to you, then you'd change your mind if you ever remembered. You never wanted to see me again...I wondered why that was. But when I met you at school, I also thought, maybe we can start over.

So that day we first kissed at the dance, that was the happiest moment in my life. I was me again, you were you again, but softer. There was no curse upon us. But Akito thinks he still owns us, but he doesn't. He threatens us, yes...But if we ran away, he'd never find us. You know? But now, I get it. You don't want me in your life...I only needed to know that a second time. I'm glad you didn't throw IV's at me again." Haru gave a sad snicker and stood up.

My heart broke and I felt like an idiot. I could see tears in Haru's eyes. I could feel tears in my too.

_Rin? You're awake." _

_"Haru? What...Are you doing here?" _

_  
"I came to see you, you know that. Rin...Even though you don't love me anymore...I still love you, and that'll never change. Okay?" _

_"Go away..." _

_  
"But Rin--" _

_  
"I said GO AWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! Don't you GET THAT?!!? Just leave me alone...Leave me alone...I don't ever want to see you again..." _

_**Even if for instance you**_

_**Are blind and alone**_

_**Even so, if you just still**_

_**Try to go ahead...**_

He was about to leave...It was blizzarding outside and all I could think about was how hard I had yelled at Haru. He called me Isuzu...My real name...No...That wasn't my name. It wasn't. It wasn't me. It just wasn't me.

_**Come here, and take my hand...**_

"Hatsuharu...I'm sorry...I...Don't know what came over me. I...I don't want you to leave." I slowly whispered loud enough for him to hear. He slowly turned around, eyes blood shot.

_**Even if your wings**_

_**Are all gone but one**_

_**Even if of my wings**_

_**Only one remains**_

"I don't want you to go. I'm sorry for eveything I just said. I didn't mean it. Please stay with me...I want to keep our promise. To never let go...I mean, I still don't know what's going on, but I don't want to be that girl I was two years ago or whatever. I don't want to be Isuzu. I want to be Rin." I gave a small smile.

_**Even if for instance you**_

_**Lose every single thing you believe in**_

_**Even if for instance all that remains**_

_**With you is despair**_

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not...All that matters is you're okay. I'm happy you're okay. But it's better this way...Isn't it? It's okay Isuzu...Er...I mean Rin...I'm sorry, you know? But maybe it's better that I just go face Akito and then maybe start life all over a third time. And you'll be better off without me." Haru nodded.

_**Somehow, please answer my prayer**_

I didn't want him to go...I didn't want him to leave me here all alone. I loved Haru more than anyone. I loved him more than myself maybe but, that sounds dumb. But it was the truth.

_**In this world overflowing**_

_**With angels without wings**_

"Haru, don't go...Please." I whispered. He turned around again. There was a sinking and sickening feeling inside of my heart. My stomach felt uneasy. Haru helped me so much...And I don't know why but...It hurt to know Haru didn't think it would work out.

"Tell me...Why do you want me to stay?" Haru asked. I looked down at my hands and licked my lips. I began to cry. I do love Haru. I never stopped loving him, even if those feelings were locked away for two years. He only wanted to protect me, that's why he lied about lots of stuff. But he wasn't lying about caring about me.

_**Even if of your wings**_

_**None have been left**_

_**If only one of my wings**_

_**Is left then**_

_**Together...Together...**_

"I want you to stay because...I love you Haru...I still love you..." That wasn't enough...Either that or he was too hurt to hear me...He walked away without saying anything...Anything at all...


	20. A Choice, Not A Feeling

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "No More Words" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki

**_Chapter Summary:I quickly ran out and down the hospital hall. Another crazy thing for me to do! Still, I was willing to do anything for Haru. I ran as fast as I could and out the exit doors. With that, I looked around the small parking lot for Uo's dad's car. And there it was, as beat up looking as ever. I ran and opened the door. As I thought, the keys were in the ignition_**.

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty**

**"A Choice, Not A Feeling"**

"Rin? Tohru and Arisa are here." The nurse's voice seemed distant. I looked up from the floor, my eyes puffy and probably red.

"Rinni? Are you okay? It's so nice to see you again..." Tohru's soft voice wasn't enough to make me happy though. I was down and sad. I mean, an hour ago I was talking to Haru in a way that I thought I never would. I told him that I never stopped loving him.

And yet he left without a word, he left me here to rot probably. I felt stupid. I mean, he left just like that. Just like that...What was I to do? I couldn't run after him under my sickness. I felt weak physically and emotionally.

He knew that I couldn't run after him so he just left me alone. I hated being alone now. I hate it to death. I wish lonliness wouldn't exsist. Then again, if people weren't alone, how would we get our work done? How would we talk to ourselves and catch up on our thinking? How would we get to know our inner selves?

How? So I guess that being alone is a good thing sometimes. But not for me now. I needed Haru. I wanted Haru back here with me. Everything is messed up now, and because of me I ruined everything. Why do I exsist anyways?

Ugh! It's so hard now...Why couldn't I just have died a long time ago? That way, Akito, Haru, and everyone else would be happier without me here.

"Hey Rin...We came as soon as Haru called." Uo smiled. I slowly looked up. Haru had called them? The same Haru that walked out on me? Well, duh of course that's the same Haru. What other Haru do I know of?

But I didn't say anything. I just sat there and thought about the past. What the heck is the matter with me? Why did I kiss Haru at the dance? Ugh...I don't even know now. I don't care much now.

"Rinni? Are you going to be okay?" Tohru asked. But I could only hear Tohru's voice. I wasn't really listening. Not really...Then again...Maybe I was. Something deep inside of me was emerging. I wanted Haru back. I had to get him back.

"Where's Haru?" I weakly said as I pushed the covers off of me.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there Rin, you're sick. Remember? If you strain yourself, you could throw up or something!" Uo slightly pushed me back.

"No! I don't want to be alone! Tell me where Haru is...Please..." My eyes begin to water all over again. Uo's face fell. Tohru looked down. That wasn't a good sign. No...It definently wasn't a good sign, coming from Tohru.

"Well...You know...Sometimes we all have to leave the ones we love. Haru's gone Rin...Just except that. Well, that's what he said anyways. He said to just forget if you ever asked about him." Uo shrugged like she didn't care.

"Shut up Arisa...You don't know." I looked down, letting my bangs hide my eyes. I just told Uo to shut up. And to make it worse...I called her by Arisa...Nobody calls her that but teachers and people who think they're all that to get Uo mad. It hurt me though...But I wanted to know where Haru was...At any cost.

"What? Rin, what's gotten into you?" Uo asked.

"I said...Shut up Arisa...You don't know...I'm so sorry but...He broke our promise." I pulled out my IV's and threw the covers off. I couldn't take it anymore. Why was everybody telling me what to feel? Why?

_"...who we choose to love..."_

Wait a minute...I remember those words clearly...Haru...Said them a while back. He did say that...Didn't he?

"No..." I slowly stood up as Uo and Tohru looked at me, shocked.

"Lay down! You'll get hurt!" Tohru cried out. But I could care less...I was someone who wanted something so badly, that I'd do anything to get it. No...Not an it...A him...Hatsuharu Soh--No...Takasu...

"I'll ask again...Where's Haru?" I looked back, tears streaming from my face.

"He's...He's going back home to settle things with Akito...That's all he said. He told us not to tell you." Uo crossed her arms.

"Please...Forgive me...You two are the best friends I've had...Ever since I got amnesia." I was finally able to say it out loud. Tohru and Uo's eyes widened. They knew all along that I had amnesia.

"What? How did--" I cut Tohru off.

"Let's just say I had a really long dream. Thank you for coming to Rapid City to get me. I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I don't intend to be. I just want to show Haru a piece of my mind. He broke our promise, and I want to settle the score." I looked down at my bare feet. Where were my stupid clothes?

"Where's my shoes and stuff?" I asked. Tohru walked over to a closet and pulled out my jeans, shirt, socks, boots, and hoodie.

"You sure about this? I mean, you might throw up on the way...Plus, where do you plan on going?" Uo asked.

"Home..." I said, quickly getting dressed.

"Sure you are...And you gonna walk?" Uo asked. I could tell she was getting her smart alec tone in her voice.

"Whatever it takes to get Haru back." I shrugged and threw on my hoodie and tied my boots.

"Whoa, it takes over an hour to drive home. It'll take you days!" Uo raised her eyebrows.

"Hm...How'd you get here?" I asked.

"She drove." Tohru blurted out. Uo glared at her, giving her away. That meant Uo brought her dad's car. And I know what Uo always does...She always leaves her keys in the ignition. I looked down, pretending to give up.

"Fine...I'll stay then." I shrugged.

"Really?" Uo smiled.

"Hey look outside...It's snowing hard." I pointed. Both Uo and Tohru looked like a couple of blonds...Well, Uo was blond, but she wasn't dumb. Still, they looked. I didn't think it would work.

I quickly ran out and down the hospital hall. Another crazy thing for me to do! Still, I was willing to do anything for Haru. I ran as fast as I could and out the exit doors. With that, I looked around the small parking lot for Uo's dad's car. And there it was, as beat up looking as ever. I ran and opened the door. As I thought, the keys were in the ignition.

"Yes!" I whispered as I started the car. If Uo wouldn't let me go back home to find Haru, then I would leave them. Call me stupid, yes, but who isn't stupid when they're trying to get back at somebody for breaking a promise? This ought to show Haru how mad I was at that point. He left me...He let me go...And we promised to never let each other go...I was definently a loser for this.

_**Surely, surely as we  
live we know more  
And, and as we live  
we forget**_

But if being a loser let me get Haru back, then a loser I'd rather be! All of the memories of Haru raced through my head. I loved Haru enough to get him back. I really did. I never stopped loving him. And love isn't a feeling...**__**

Things that begin  
always have an end  
If you can live on,  
think always of that

_"...who we choose to love..." _

It's a choice...I've chosen to love Haru for all these years. And I'll never change my mind. Ever...**__**

If this world were split into  
winners and losers,  
I'd rather be a loser  
I always want to be a loser

_"You're alright...Sometimes...You know that?"_

Yes Haru...I know I am alright sometimes...But you're alright too...Always...**__**

Surely, surely we are  
more beautiful when we're sad  
That's why, that's why we are  
dirtier when we're sad

Like I said before...This was the curse of love, and the gift. This was the power of love, and the benefit. This was the pain of love, and the happiness. This was the sadness of love, and the laughter. This was the tears of love, and the smiles. But because of Haru, _I choose to love him_. No matter if it hurts or not...It makes me even closer to Haru then I ever was.**__**

To protect us and ours,  
we must sacrifice something yet again  
Those who can live on  
think always of that

Don't worry Haru...I'll find you...Just like I did last time too...Just before we left for our voyage.

_**If this world were split into  
winners and losers,  
I'd rather be a loser  
I always want to be a loser**_

Maybe telling Haru I never stopped loving him wasn't enough...I have to tell him that I choose to love him...Maybe then, he'll listen...Just maybe...First, I had to find him. I drove and drove...**__**

What can I tell you?  
I'm just a small, helpless person  
That's all I'll say for now  
because sometimes words  
are completely powerless...

An hour passed, and finally, I was coming up to home. I could see home now. I smiled to myself. Haru wasn't much farther now. I looked around and spotted Uo's cell phone. Yes, she left it. I still don't know why I just left Tohru and Uo, but still, Uo wouldn't have let me come home with them if they were going home. Then again, they could have, I was just too stupid and caught up in the looking for Haru moment that I just acted, at least I guess so.

Just as I entered town, it began to snow a little harder than it was before. I flipped on the radio. The weather station said that it was going to be a blizzard. Good thing I left in time. Then I thought about how Uo and Tohru were gonna get home. Hm, they can catch a cab or something. Uo was smart enough. So was Tohru, I'd apologize to them later. Right now, Haru was my number one priority. He was all my focus was on.

I picked up Uo's cell phone...Then I dialed Hana's number. Hopefully, she'd be home and she wouldn't be busy or anything. It rang about five times before somebody answered.

"Hello?" A dark voice said.

"Um...Is Saki home?" I asked.

"Speaking...Hello Rin. Tohru and Uo were worried about you." Hana sighed.

"What? How do you know--" She cut me off.

"Uo called my house and told me you stole her car. Well, she forgives you, but she's coming home with Tohru now in Kureno's car. I figured if you know who you really are now, Isuzu, then I'd just tell you Uo knows Kureno." Hana sighed again then there was a pause. Dang, she knew already.

"You knew about my amnesia?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, like I said, Uo knows, so she told me everything after Kureno told her in the last hour you jacked her car. Well, it's confusing, but Tohru knew you before, and I knew you, it's just confusing now. But no time to talk right? You're searching for Hatusuharu, are you not?" Hana asked in her mysterious voice.

"Let me guess, Uo told you that too?" I asked rolling my eyes. Just like Uo to spill _my _business to Hana.

"Ugh...Yes I am. Have any idea where he could be?" But a the cell phone beeped just after Hana sighed again, about ready to tell me what she knew. Then it hung up and died. Dang! The stupid phone ran out of batteries!

"Damn...Stupid phone." I threw it on the seat next to me and sped up and turned a corner. The RinRu and HaRin Lake House. He probably wasn't there, but it was worth a try. I jumped out and ran into the lake house. With that, I opened the door and saw a figure standing there. Was it Haru?

"Haru! You're here! I found you...You know...I'm sorry, but I don't care why you left me at the hospital. I just wanted to tell you that I choose to love you. You know? I've been thinking too. If you fall in love, then that can't be possible, can it? Because it's like...Well, if you fall into a hole and when someone's heart breaks, how can you fall out of that hole? You can't fall out of love, can you? So I choose to love you Haru. I love you...I just didn't know why you left me. That's all...I love you and always will." I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

Then the figure turned around...

"Aww...Now isn't that sweet?" It was Akito! Damn it!

"You?! Where's Haru you sick--" Then something bashed me in the head. My eye blurred up and I could feel myself getting dizzy. Then I completely blacked out...


	21. I'm the Reason

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Dearest" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki

**_Chapter Summary:"RIN! NO!" Haru yelled, jumping in front of me and pushing me down. With that, the sound of a gun shot. Haru fell on top of me to protect me. Blood began to pour everywhere. I screamed...What was happening?! _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"I'm the Reason"**

The dark figure turned around...

"Aww...Now isn't that sweet?" It was Akito! Damn it!

"You?! Where's Haru you sick--" Then something bashed me in the head. My eye blurred up and I could feel myself getting dizzy. Then I completely blacked out.

"Rin? Rin, wake up. Don't leave me now. Please." Damn, another dream? Please don't be another dream, I'm sick and tired or them now. Please don't be another dream.

I slowly opened my eyes. I could see the sky. Why the sky? I wasn't in the hospital this time? This was real, I could tell. But my head hurt so bad I felt the worst headache coming on. I slowly sat up and realized where I was. I was laying in the snow! Gee, what happened? I looked around.

Whose voice was that that said don't leave me. I looked back and saw Akito. Dang...It was him. What was he doing here? What was he gonna do to me?! I had to run or something before he hurt me.

"Ah, Rin? Don't leave me now, I wouldn't know what to do. Sound familiar?" Akito laughed.

"You sick retard. Where's Haru?!" I stood up and staggered toward him, wanting to beat his ugly face into the snow.

"Sick retard? Sounds like something my loving brother Haru would say, now doesn't it?" Akito laughed harder.

"Ugh! Let me kill you!" I ran to him, but something held me back. It was Haru!

"Stop Rin! He's not worth it!" So did that mean it was Haru that hit the back of my head?

"H-Haru?! Was it you that hit me in the head?!" I yelled. It had to be, since Haru was the only one besides Akito.

"I'm sorry Rin...What the hell are you even doing here anyways?! I told you that we can't see each other anymore!" Haru yelled, letting me go so that I could face him. Why was he doing this? Did Akito put him up to this?

"You're being dragged into Akito's grasp! What did I ever do to you?! All I said was that I never stopped loving you!" I yelled.

"Isn't that so sweet? She came all this way to tell you that she never stopped loving you. I'm so sure...Ha! You two are so amusing! Probably the most amusing out of all of the once cursed Sohmas!" Akito laughed.

"Shut up Akito, you don't own us anymore! The curse was lifted, remember?! I'm the reason stupid...I AM!" I yelled. I had no idea what I was yelling, but it was true, wasn't it?

"Rin? Shut up, you don't know." Haru glared at me.

"What did you ever do to Haru? You asked that to Hatsuharu. You ruined his life. Because of you, he's sad and broken. He wishes he never met you." Akito laughed yet again, it was getting annoying.

"Just can it you wannabe idiot of a leader. You make us Sohmas look bad. What did we ever do to you?! HUH!? Speak for yourself! Aren't you suppose to die anyways?" I yelled. Akito looked shocked at my words.

"Shut up Isuzu...You're just a stupid sick girl who should have died two years ago. Except you were too in love to die. You and Haru should have been the first Sohmas to die. I should have finished you off after I pushed you out that window. But no, I was too merciful back then. I regret that. You two should die now." Akito crossed his arms.

"You're right Akito. I should have died...But I wasn't in love." I looked back at Haru. He backed off, as if I told him I never loved him at all.

"I chose to love..." I smiled at Haru. Haru blinked. He just realized what I said.

"There's no such thing." Akito said, possibly running out of comebacks.

"Be quiet Akito. You're just mad 'cause you're sick too. You're just mad the curse was lifted and the reason was me. I know why, because I got amnesia after you pushed me out that window. Don't ask how I know. But when Kureno told me about that, I think it's because if a Sohma gets amnesia or something, the curse was lifted from each and every Sohma at different times. I don't know what each Sohma realized when the curse was lifted from them...But you know? I think it was because of love. Hiro loves Kisa, Kureno loves Uo, Kagura loves Kyo, Yuki loves Tohru, Hatori loved Kanna, but she broke his heart and he found a new love, right? You see? I don't know who all else loves whom, but it has to be the same with my other cousins from the Chinese Zodiac.

Because of love, the curse was broken. We all chose to love someone, and when I got amnesia, I'm guessing my last thought was about Haru, that's what lifted the curse. Because I chose to love Haru. And when I forgot, something triggered the curse somehow. I know it doesn't make sense, but in a strange way. It makes sense to me. You know?" I finished and looked at Haru then Akito.

Akito was speechless.

"Yeah...She's right...Now that I...Realize it. Akito...You are sick, aren't you? You're mother abused you. That's why you abused all of us. The reason why you were the leader of us was because you wanted to feel powerful. You wanted to make yourself feel better. It makes sense now. Even though you weren't part of the Zodiac fully, you can never escape the curse because you're the core. That's why." Haru crossed his arms and walked in front of me.

That's the Haru I know. The real Haru.

"Rin? I'm sorry for leaving you, but Akito? Leave us alone...Now. You have power, no longer. So get the hell out of here." Haru held out his fist. Akito backed off.

"You will regret this, you know that. Because in many ways, I still own you all. Someday, this will fall back on you. Until then, I'll be waiting." With that, Akito got into his car and started it up. He just realized that I was the reason the curse was lifted. I was the reason why.

What I didn't get was, how did I know all of that anyways? I just somehow knew and took it all from my memory and calculations, that's what I'm guessing anyways.

"Akito doesn't own us. He never did and never will again." I whispered as Akito drove off...Just then...Before my eyes, Akito rolled down his window, and pointed a gun...

"RIN! NO!" Haru yelled, jumping in front of me and pushing me down. With that, the sound of a gun shot. Haru fell on top of me to protect me. Blood began to pour everywhere. I screamed...What was happening?!

_**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out**_

_**Everything excpet what really mattered...**_

_**But reality is just cruel...**_

"Haru?! Haru?!" I yelled. I gently pushed him over onto his back. A bullet shell fell out the front of his shoulder.

_**In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes...**_

"Haru? Haru? Your shoulder!" I gently held him onto my lap as his blood tainted the white snow. Akito drove down the road and threw the gun out the window. What a stupid idiot! But I was worried about Haru. Akito that freaking son of a...Ugh!!

_**Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail...**_

"Rin...I'm okay...Really...It's just...All I can see is...White mostly...The snow is falling so gently now. It's funny, huh? How earlier...It was falling so hard, it was a blizzard. But when...You came...It was all okay. It's all okay now. I'm...Okay..." Haru slowly blinked and coughed in between his words.

"Haru? Don't go, okay? Don't leave me here alone by myself. Like you did at the hospital." I smiled and began to cry.

_**People are all sad, so they go and forget but **_

_**For which I should love, for which that gives me love,**_

_**I will do what I can...**_

"It's okay...Don't cry Rin, it hurts me when you cry...And...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for making your life so miserable. I'm sorry for breaking our promise...To never let go...That's what we said. Forever until the end. All of your cheesiness is what I want the most. Rin...You said...You said that you...That you choose to love me...Do you want to know what I say?" Haru gave a small smile. I smiled back even though I was crying my heart out.

_**Back then when we met, it was all akward...**_

_**We went the long way, didn't we?**_

_**We got hurt, didn't we?**_

"What Haru? What do you want to say?" I cried harder, holding his hand gently in mine. He gripped his hand.

_**Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail...**_

"Rin...What I want to say to you is...That I choose to love you too. I love you Rin...More than anything in the world and you know what else? I never stopped loving you either...I'll always...Love you Rin...And because of you...You're the reason...I'm living on...In life..." My throat hurt and so did my heart. Haru never stopped loving me either...

_**Back then when we met, it was all akward...**_

_**We went the long way, didn't we?**_

_**We got hurt, didn't we?**_

_**We got there in the end...**_

And I don't think I'll ever stop loving him either...Because I was the reason he was living on. And he's the reason I'm living on.

"Don't go Haru...Don't go okay? I'm still here, and I'm the reason you're living on and if you're not here...I won't have a reason for life..." I cried as my tears fell onto his face. Haru smiled and held my hand.

"Don't worry...Rin...Remember? Never let go..."


	22. Just For You

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket

**_Chapter Summary:He won't die..." I whispered. I took a deep breath and let it out. Two hours have passed since they brought Haru here to the hospital. And in those two hours, Uo, Hana, and Tohru came just after I called them. Uo had just come into town when Hana called. Tohru was here too. The three of them were here. Just then, Kagura walked in with Kyo and Yuki! I was shocked! I stood up, wondering if it was really them._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**"Just For You"**

I just sat there and waited. Uo, Tohru, and Hana sat by my side, waiting too. What was to become of this day? Would it be harder for us to move on if Haru did make it through? Tohru held my hand tighter.

"Just keep wishing Rinni. Okay? Remember? Haru's yours, the one and only precious one who you don't have to hide your heart from. Always know that and wish he comes through. He won't die...He won't." Tohru whispered. I sniffled and looked down. Please Haru...Don't die on me...That's what I kept saying in my mind.

Haru can't die...He just can't...He isn't going to...He just isn't going to. I just know it. He'll pull through. I know he will. Because he told me to never let go. I won't give up on him. I won't. I refuse to. If somebody asked me to give up on the one I love most, and give me all the money in the world, I'd say 'hell no' and smile.

That's why, I love Haru so much...Because I'll never give up on him and I choose to love him for him. For who he is...For everything he is.

"I won't give up..." I whispered. Tohru looked me. She was crying too. But I could tell she was worried about me the most. About what would happen if Haru did die. No...He won't though, I know that.

"He won't die..." I whispered. I took a deep breath and let it out. Two hours have passed since they brought Haru here to the hospital. And in those two hours, Uo, Hana, and Tohru came just after I called them. Uo had just come into town when Hana called. Tohru was here too. The three of them were here.

Just then, Kagura walked in with Kyo and Yuki!

I was shocked! I stood up, wondering if it was really them.

"Kyo? Kagura? Yuki? Are you all three here because of Haru?" I stupidly asked.

"Yeah, we came as soon as Kureno called." I blinked twice.

"Kureno knows?!" I looked at Uo. Uo shrugged, giving herself away. I playfully rolled my eyes. Of course Uo would call Kureno.

"Never mind..." I sat back down.

"We know, Rin..." Kagura said.

"You do? About my amnesia?" I asked.

"Kureno told us an hour ago. So then after Arisa called Kureno, he told us about Haru." Kagura explained. So Uo must have called Kureno the second after she got off the phone with Hana after I called Hana. Kind of confusing, but I guess everyone gets the idea.

"I get it...Okay then, this chain is confusing, but I guess I get it." I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"We're sorry Isuzu. For not saying anything for two years. We all knew that you had amnesia, we just...Didn't know since we were told to not talk to you. Not that we did talk much at the Sohmas Main House during New Years." Yuki looke down like he was in shame.

"It's fine...I'm over it." I waved my hand at them.

"Thanks...Kyo's sorry too, right Kyo?" Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Whatever damn rat." Kyo blushed and turned around.

"Still calling each other those names eh?" I smiled a little. Tohru and Uo smiled too.

"He's sorry, really he is." Yuki laughed.

Just then, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame walked in!

"You told them!?" I asked Yuki.

"Actually, no." Yuki looked just as surprised as I did!

"Hey guys, we came after we heard. There was a day pepband for a vollyball game and they cancelled it half way through after the principal heard about Hatsuharu Sohma being shot. It's on every radio station in the area!" Shigure said as he waved his hands around. I looked at him, wondering if he knew about me too.

"Shigure...Hatori...Ayame...Do you know...About me?" I dumbly asked.

"Oh...Hey Isuzu...Yeah, we heard. Good to know you again." Shigure came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I blushed as my heart sped up.

"Shi-Shigure?" I said as he broke the hug.

"Oh right, sorry...Good to talk again. It's been two years! Anyways, yeah, Kureno told us everything. It's been hard since all the Sohmas were broken up after you hit your head and forgot all of us. Anyways, how's the Haru man?" Shigure looked worried.

"We no longer have to pretend eh?" Ayame smiled as he held out a rose for Tohru. I rolled my eyes.

"You idiot." Yuki slapped his brother across the head. Tohru gave a funny smile.

"Yes Isuzu...Or would you rather be called Rin?" Hatori asked.

"Rin would be the best...Because I've changed you know? Isuzu is long gone." I smiled a sad smile, just now realizing this.

"Okay then Rin...Nice to meet you...Again." Hatori gave a shy smile and shook my hand. I blinked and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you again, Hatori." Ayame smiled and gave a huge grin.

"How sweet!" Ayame laughed.

"Same as ever, Aya..." Tohru smiled. So until I got amnesia...We did all know each other. Really well...We were all a big group. After we all sat down in the waiting room, twenty minutes passed, then Kureno, Momiji, Kisa, and even Hiro walked in! Of course they already knew, but I had no idea they'd come here!

"You guys! You're here! Hiro...It's been so long." I looked down at him. He crossed his arms.

"You still boring?" He asked.

"You still cocky?" I laughed.

"As ever..." Hiro looked away and blushed at the sight of Kisa. Kisa smiled at him and blushed too.

"You two are so cute!" Tohru smiled and went over to hug Kisa. Kisa smiled bigger as Hiro got jealous.

"Energetic as ever, eh Honda?" Hiro glared.

"Calm down there Hiro." Kyo gave Hiro a glare as a warning. Hiro looked away, eyes closed, not wanting to see Tohru and Kisa hug. They haven't seen each other in a while too. I smiled as all of them talk with each other. Everyone was here...And yet one was missing...

Haru...

I wonder how he's doing...When he wakes up...Not if, when he does...Just wait until he sees everyone here. They all came to see you, Haru...Just for you...They came...And just for you Haru, I'll stay here, and wait. Forever if I have to.

All we have to do is wait...Just for you...


	23. Awakened

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Hikari" belongs to Hikaru Utada

**_Chapter Summary:I looked around in case anybody would be walking by. The halls only had a few lights so it was dark. The coast was clear of any nurses or doctors. I slowly but carefully opened the door and closed it behind me. The moon was shining in on Haru's face, and his silver hair was as shiny as ever. I smiled as I could see him breathing. My heart was lifted. I cried tears of happiness just then._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**"Awakened"**

It was eleven forty at night...We were all still here.

'Wait just a little longer...', that's what the nurse told us. That was an hour or so ago. But it hasn't been a little longer. It's been a while now. How long must we wait for him to wake up? When will Haru wake up? I wanted to ask that so badly now. Please wake up Haru...Wake up. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up.

"Rin? Where you going?" Shigure stood up and asked.

"Um...The bathroom." I lied, but if I told him I was gonna try and sneak into Haru's room, then he'd so stop me.

"Oh...Just wondering." Shigure laughed and sat back down and turned on his headphones. I sighed and walked over Kyo sleeping on the floor. Everyone else was sleeping too, well except for Shigure. I walked up to the front desk and made sure I asked a nurse that didn't know about Haru.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes?" She looked up from her computer.

"What room is Hatsuharu Sohma in? I mean, Takasu. Not Sohma, Takasu. What room is he in?" I asked.

"Well, let's see here. Takasu...There's no name, but there is a Sohma. A Hatsuharu Sohma. He's in Room 180. Why Miss?" She asked. Crud, I had to come up with a cheesy answer.

"Uh...No reason, just wondering." I shrugged and walked away down a hall. Good, that nurse told me what I needed to know. Thank goodness she didn't know Haru wasn't allowed visitors until they said. But I was an impatient person, so like I'd wait any longer.

I walked down the hall and examined the doors to each room. 176, 177, 178, 179...Then my heart skipped a beat as I came upon Room 180. Yes...This was Haru's room. It had to be. It just had to be. He had to be okay. I was sure now...Since the nurses never announced anything like that.

I looked around in case anybody would be walking by. The halls only had a few lights so it was dark. The coast was clear of any nurses or doctors. I slowly but carefully opened the door and closed it behind me. The moon was shining in on Haru's face, and his silver hair was as shiny as ever. I smiled as I could see him breathing. My heart was lifted. I cried tears of happiness just then.

_**No matter what the time**_

_**Im just alone**_

_**Destiny forgotten,**_

_**Even though I kept going**_

_**Inside of the sudden light I awaken**_

I walked over and looked at Haru's soft face. He looked so sweet in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming. I smiled and sat at the edge of his bed. His arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged up. I wiped away my tears and sighed, knowing when he awoke, everything would start over. A new life away from Akito was what Haru probably wanted most. Now he can be happy without worries of Akito.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Quietly,**_

_**Stand in the exit way,**_

_**And, in the pitch-black, take the light**_

_**And about the recent promises**_

"Haru...I know you're sleeping now but...Just so you know, I'm here now. We're not allowed to see you, all of us together. All of us as in, we're all here for you. Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, Uo, Tohru, Hana and me. They all came, they just dropped everything and came as soon as they heard about you. You know? You are cared about, Haru. You just don't know how much. I love you...Haru..." I smiled and leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

_**Is it just that I'm so anxious?**_

_**A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed**_

_**No matter what the time**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**No matter what the time**_

_**Because you're by my side**_

I sat up and watched him sleep. He was so sweet. And beautiful to me. Haru...The one I'll always love no matter what happens. No matter what he does. No matter what he says. Because my love for him isn't a feeling...It's a choice. Sure he'll make mistakes along our voyage...But I'll still love him. Always...Just then, Haru's grey, electric eyes opened. I smiled as my heart flipped over. He was awake.

_**That light known as "you" finds me**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**The future is always before us**_

_**Even I don't know it**_

_**It's not necessary to go right to the end**_

_**Just keep going**_

"Haru...You're awake...I'm so...Happy..." I smiled as another tear fell down my cheek. Haru slowly blinked and looked my way. A crooked smile appeared on his face.

_**It's okay if the scenes**_

_**Go on one by one**_

_**The light known as "you" finds me**_

_**Let's talk more**_

_**About the tomorrow that's before you very eyes**_

"R-Rin? You're here...It feels like it's been so long since I heard your voice. What...Time is it?" Haru's voice cracked.

"Almost midnight...What did you dream about?" I smiled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey Rin...That's personal." He said in a jokingly voice.

"I am part of your personal life now...Aren't I?" I joked back.

"Nah...You're just a stand by." He laughed.

"Ugh, fine, and you're just my back up cow." I laughed and gently hit his good shoulder.

"Thanks Horse Girl." He grinned a huge grin. I felt so warm now, knowing Haru was okay. Nothing could happen now, right? Haru was the one and only one that would make me the happiest from now on. He was the one for me. The one I chose to love always and forever.

_**Only look only at me**_

_**Because you're by my side**_

_**The light known as "you" finds me**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Let's talk more**_

_**And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes...**_

"Same old Haru...You really wanna know what I was dreaming about?" Haru smiled.

"You sure you're gonna tell me?" I asked.

"Positive...I dreamt about you...And me. It sounds weird, don't make fun of me...But...In my dream, your soul was broken. And my soul was whole. I took half of my soul and gave it to you. Wanna know how I did it?" Haru smiled at me.

"How?" I asked. And with that, Haru leaned up and took his good hand and placed it on the back of my head and gently pulled my head close to his...So he could kiss me...

_**Only look only at me**_

_**Because you're by my side**_

_**The light known as "you" finds me**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Let's talk more**_

_**And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes...**_


	24. Whatever Will Be

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket and the songs "Whatever Will Be" belongs to Vanessa Hudgens, and "For Fruits Basket" belongs to Ritsuko Okazaki

**_Chapter Summary:Yes, I've finally learned to say what ever will be will be. I've learned to take the good, what's happening now, Haru, my friends, and take the bad too, like my past and everything that's happened so far and now...I can just breathe my way through life again. I am able to breathe the clean air of the future. I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if shooting stars will land..._**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**"Whatever Will Be"**

It's been a month since Haru was released from the hospital. Not that important now is it, but his arm has almost fully healed. Tomorrow is New Years and we're all sitting here at the high school ready to count down to midnight. When the New Year will arrive...When everything starts anew. When 2007 metamorphs into 2008, and when everyone will share their New Year's resolutions with everyone.

Christmas came and went and all of us--As in everyone that was at the hospital to go see Haru--spent it together, exchaning gifts. I got Haru new drumsticks and he got me a necklace and a drumkey, seeing as how my drums are always getting loose. Kagura got Kyo a real kitten, which was a little too much but still cute. Kyo was trying to name it BaddAss, but Kagura wouldn't let him. So it's name is Yukito, since it's winter.

Shigure got everyone a gift, he got us all bumper stickers which was expected, seeing as how Shigure's madly in love with his silver Cavaleir. Ayame got Yuki a calendar and Yuki got him a box of pony tail holders, since Ayame never seems to have one on him when someone tells him to braid his hair during a football game, or else he'll fall and someone will step on his hair someday. Ayame was thankful. And Tohru got me an R necklace, Hana got me a box of beads and a bead book, and Uo got me a "How To Defend Yourself" book along with a charm bracelet.

Everything was practically perfect. In my eyes anyway, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I smile more now, and in school, I'm allowed to hold hands with Haru now. It makes me happy to know Haru isn't embarrassed. Of course we got in trouble for not going to school for a little bit there when we ran away.

But we made it up in detention. So we had a good Christmas break! Now our school is in the gym doing New Year's activities. There's a movie going on in the cafeteria and food too! At eleven thirty, the principal's gonna let us go outside and light fireworks until five minutes to countdown. Then we're gonna let off the big artilery shells.

"Hey Rinni, how's it going? You having fun?" Tohru walked up to me and smiled as she placed at 2008 hat on my head. I laughed and replied.

"You know what Tohru? I am having fun, and whatever will be...Will be..." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Really?" Tohru looked surprised.

"Really...Whatever will be...Will be. Remember I said that and you'll know that if you ever feel pain, I'm here. And whatever happens happens. We'll pull through whatever. So all you gotta do is live. Choose to love, and you'll be happy too. Let's make a promise Tohru." I held out my pinky.

"Yeah?" Tohru smiled and held out her pinky, ready to promise.

"Let's promise to never leave each other, ever. No matter what happens. Kay? Best bud for life, remember?" I smiled.

"How can I forget?" Tohru linked her pinky with mine.

"Right...We wish..." I smiled, reminding her of ther mother's song.

"It won't matter unless we're ourselves. Wishing and expecting are similar but totally different." Tohru chanted her mother's song.

"Yup!" I smiled and our pinkies let go. Then Uo and Hana walked over.

"Sup? What 'cha up to?" Uo blew her party stick, making an annoying sound. Uo's hate was on the side of her head and Hana's was on backwards.

"You three are the best buds ever, you know that?" I smiled and group hugged them. But Uo wasn't the hug type so she rolled her eyes and squeezed us all in her long arms.

"Ugh! Don't break our backs!" I teased.

"That's what you all get for giving me a hug! A broken back." Uo smiled and blew her stick again.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"Whatever!? Fine...I'm gonna go see Kureno...Don't even think about teasing me." Uo blushed and walked away to find her guy.

"Ooh...Uo's a softy underneath it all." I smiled.

"Yup..." Tohru smiled and looked behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look who's coming." Tohru pointed.

"Eh? Oh..." I looked behind me. It was Haru walking my way. I blushed, he still made my heart flip, like he was still a crush. But it wasn't crush. It was love...I chose to love him. And I always will.

"Hey Rin. Having fun?" He smiled and handed me a little box with silver rapping.

"You bet...What's this?" I looked at him.

"You'll see...But you can't open it until 2008." Haru winked.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really...I trust you not to open it until then?" Haru grinned and waited for my answer.

"You can trust me..." I said. Just as Haru was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Okay everyone! It's eleven thirty! Everyone outside towards the football field!" The principal yelled to everyone. Lots of people ran outside and lots walked. Everyone's different. Well, duh, but I just wanted to share that facsination with myself.

"Coming?" Haru looked back as I just stood there.

"Go ahead...I'll be there." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting!" Haru smiled and ran off with Kyo as they gave each other high fives. I rolled my eyes. He'll be waiting. I looked at the gift he gave me.

"You didn't let me finish." I whispered.

"You can trust me...Trust me to open in before 2008." I gave a mischievous grin and slowly opened the little box. First there was a little note. I opned it.

_See? Told you not to open it before 2008...But if you insist Rin...Wrote this just a few minutes ago you know...So if you must see my gift now...What ever will be...Will be..._

_Love Haru..._

I smiled at the little note. He must have heard me saying that to Tohru. He wrote this a few minutes ago, eh? Just cute...I laughed and removed the note covering the gift. It was a ring. A silver ring with a red charm in the middle. My eyes sparkled. It was really...A silver ring? Well, der, but still...I smiled to myself and looked around the empty gym. It was really a great moment for me. Then I took the ring and put it on.

And on the ring was engraved

_Never Let Go_

"Me and my cheesiness..." I smiled at the little tiny phrase on the ring. This got my mind thinking. Whatever will be will be...

_**Someimtes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings**_

_**At times I dream my now and envy where I've been**_

_**But that's when quiet wisdom takes control**_

_**At least I've got a story no one's told**_

Sometimes we hurt and feel like our hurt will never go away. Sometimes we hate where we are in life. And yet our wisdom takes over, making us strong again. And our past unspoken. I think I've had these experiences many times. My painful past can't be ignored, but it can be forgotten, right? Sometimes I'll probably remember it. But I won't let it take me over. I won't let it stop me from having fun or smiling with Haru.

_**I've finally learned to say**_

_**What ever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad, and breathe**_

_**'Cuz although we'd like to know**_

_**What life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

Yes, I've finally learned to say what ever will be will be. I've learned to take the good, what's happening now, Haru, my friends, and take the bad too, like my past and everything that's happened so far and now...I can just breathe my way through life again. I am able to breathe the clean air of the future. I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if shooting stars will land...

_**These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope**_

_**To imitate a child falling backwards on the snow**_

_**'Cuz that's when freas will usually lead you blind**_

_**But now I try to under-analyze**_

I walked through the gym and out the door to see fireworks being fired off into the night sky. The last moments of 2007. I smiled as I watched my peers laugh and shoot off small fireworks into the sky. Everyone holding sparklers. Then Haru walked up to me. He smiled.

_**I've finally learned to say**_

_**What ever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad, and breathe**_

_**'Cuz although we'd like to know**_

_**What life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

"Hey stranger..." He smiled. I smiled back and just hugged him out of nowhere. I was grateful for him in my life. I began to cry.

_**Is the rope I walk wearing thin?**_

_**Is the life I love caving in?**_

_**Is the weight on your mind**_

_**A heavy black bird caged inside?**_

The rope I walk was wearing thin, but whatever was left of that rope, I'd learn to be more careful and not to fall. And I'd enjoy and cross what's left of that rope. The life I loved was caving in...But my friends and Haru were there to help heal that life. The weight on Haru's mind _was_ a black bird caged inside. But as long as he wasn't hurt again...That black bird may someday be free and Black Haru will never emerge again.

_**Say what ever will be will be**_

_**Take the good the bad, just breathe...**_

_**Cuz although we'd like to know**_

_**What life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**I've finally learned to say**_

_**What ever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad, and breathe**_

_**'Cuz although we'd like to know**_

_**What life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land...**_

"Rin? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I felt Haru's arms gently embrace me. I held him tight, never wanting to let go again.

"I'm fine...It's just...I'm so happy to have you here with me. Haru...I can't say it enough but...I love you. I never want to let go. Thank you for the ring." I smiled.

"Eh? See the note? I knew you were too nosy to wait until the New Year." Haru laughed. Then Momiji came jumping up and down, showing us a sparkler.

"Look! Look! My sparkler is still lit! Everyone else's went out!" Just as Momiji said that, it went out. Haru and I laughed.

"See? You caused it to go out, Bunny, by jumping up and down." Haru laughed and ruffled up Momiji's hair. I smiled and looked up at Haru. It started to snow. Haru gave me a smile. That same smile that warmed me every time he did it.

_**I was so happy you were smiling at me**_

_**With a smile that would melt everything**_

_**Spring was still a distance away under the cold ground**_

_**It was waiting for a moment to bud**_

_**Even if I have a painful today**_

_**Even if there is a wound from yesterday**_

_**I want to believe that I can open my heart**_

"I love you too...Rin. Always have." Haru gave a shrug like he was guilty. I laughed and pretended to hit him. He laughed back. With that, I slightly tippy toed and kissed him. I gently melted into the kiss.

_**I can't be reborn**_

_**But I can change myself**_

_**Let's stay together always**_

_**Smile only at me**_

_**Hey touch me with those fingers**_

_**Only a smiple desire is everlasting**_

_**I want to be kind so I don't have to regret any longer**_

_**I shall get across this sea of mournful sorrow as well**_

It seemed like ages later when I let go of the kiss. Haru smiled at me. Then Shigure came up to us and slapped Haru on the back.

"Get a room man!" Shigure laughed. I laughed too and so did Haru. Haru looked at me and we stared into each other's eyes for another age or something. I wasn't keeping track. Then a distant voice yelled out to everyone.

"Okay everybody! Get the five big artilery shells! One minute until New Years!" The pricipal yelled out. Everyone began to rush around and scream.

_**Even if today is painful **_

_**Someday it will become a warm memory**_

_**If I can leave everything up to my heart**_

_**I'll understand the meaning of our living here**_

_**I'll know the joy of having been born**_

Haru looked at me and smiled big.

"You ready to start over? So that this year, whatever will be will be." Haru looked at the sky.

"I am..." I said in reply. Everyone began to count down, including Haru and I. He took my hand and held it tight as the first artilery shell was fired.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!"

_**Let's stay together always...**_


	25. Because of You

**_Disclaimer:_**All characters and original storyline belong to Natsuki Takaya, so I, Kaiya, do not own Fruits Basket and the song "Because of You" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki

**_Chapter Summary:"Crying is pain, laughter is the remedy. Always know that..." Haru whispered. The embrace unlaced and we looked at each other. The sky had turned a bright orange and yellow, along with some red and pink. We could see our breath as we breathed our first breaths into all of our promises of tomorrow. Whatever will be will be. Crying hurts, laughter is healing, love is a curse, and a gift. _**

_**Fruits Basket**_

_**Because of You**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**"Because of You"**

"So, you gonna make your wish?" Haru smiled as the sun began to rise. We were standing in the middle of the football field watching it. A lot of the students left but the Sohmas and my friends remained. But they were all inside eating the midnight breakfast still.

It made me happy to know that Haru was by my side every step of the way. I've had real life problems like every other teen. And I've had my story. Meeting Haru was the best day of my life. Back then and a year ago. So I've realized that whatever comes my way, I can handle it. As long as Haru was by my side.

_**Eye to eye we met and then after that some words were exchanged**_

_**My heart was throbbing hard in my chest with a smile, I hid it from you because it seems **_

_**I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all**_

"So, you glad we don't have to go back." Haru smiled at me again. I was confused though.

"Back where?" I stupidly laughed. Haru chuckled.

"The Sohma Main House, you know? Last year, I had to spend it alone, but that's the only time we all went. Yuki and everyone came, but when the went back to your school, it was seperation time again. You know? Because of your amnesia." Haru shrugged.

_**The wind's already changed, it's colder now, you know?**_

_**Laughing faces everywhere fill it with white**_

_**For no reason at all, I can break into tears**_

_**Maybe it's just because of winter?**_

"Oh...Yeah...I guess. I haven't been at the Main House for two years. It was boring anyways." I laughed. Haru laughed too.

"How's 'bout we leave that life behind for good? No more remembering those Akito controlling us moments. Right?" Haru held out his pinky.

"Another promise after the other. Okay then, but this is the last promise I'm making this month! I haven't even made my New Year's resolutions." I took Haru's pinky in mine and we squeezed. Somehow...I began to cry. Tears of happiness, that's what I'm betting. But anyways, I hugged Haru just then. He seemed surprised.

_**The day I met you**_

_**Even now I can recall...**_

_**Eye to eye we met and then after that some words were exchanged**_

_**My heart was throbbing hard in my chest with a smile, I hid it from you**_

_**Now it seems I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all**_

"Rin? You...You okay?" He held his arms around me. The sunrise began to fade from a light blue into a pale yellow.

"I'm fine...It's just. Remember back then when I didn't know anything. I was stupid to have pushed you away. I was stupid as to have let you go so many times. And when I felt I hardly knew you...I can't even imagine what that felt like again. It was an awful feeling now that I thinka bout it." I held him, breathing in the cold air.

"It's fine Rin...Whatever's past is past. It's all okay now...I'm here and I'll never leave you. Kay?" Haru held tighter.

_**Little by little, I know more and more of you**_

_**Yet sunddenly I can't understand anything you do**_

_**Even if you shout it's okay**_

_**Just let it out it till there's no more to say**_

_**Anytime we could not agree, I asked you for what's on your mind**_

_**Never got a word out of you, and it hurt me right to the heart**_

_**That's when I could not go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all**_

"We hurt each other to protect the dreams we made in the past. But you know? What I think is, because I choose to love you and you choose to love me, it's all okay, no matter if I yell at you or if you yell at me. We'll make it through because of our cheesiness. No...Not cheesiness...Our love." I felt a tear fall onto my head as he held me. Was he crying?

_**If you can, when there's another storm**_

_**When you've got that sad look in your eyes**_

_**Please try not to smile like you're about to vanish or collapse**_

_**Come on, just what is it that you expect me to do?**_

"Crying is pain, laughter is the remedy. Always know that..." Haru whispered. The embrace unlaced and we looked at each other. The sky had turned a bright orange and yellow, along with some red and pink. We could see our breath as we breathed our first breaths into all of our promises of tomorrow. Whatever will be will be. Crying hurts, laughter is healing, love is a curse, and a gift.

_**Anytime I couldn't see you, it just made me think of you**_

_**I didn't get to hear your voice, that's what hurt me right to the heart**_

_**At this point, I can't go back again to the days when I didn't know you at all**_

Because of Haru...My life is complete...Well, my love life anyways. But he can complete me...All of me. From when we first met, to my confusion, my tears, the laughter that follows, the heartaches, the pain, the sorrow, the grieving, and finding out about my amnesia. But because of that dream, my memory is clear now.

_**How is it that from time to time, you can't just be honest with me**_

_**How is it that from time to time, you can't show affection to me**_

Even though sometimes Haru won't seem honest, like him not telling me about my true self, my real name, he was willing to help me and still love me. And even though he may not show his love for me, that doesn't mean he hates me, he's only human. But mostly...He can be affectionate.

_**How is it that from time to time, it hurts me to be around you**_

_**How is it that from time to time, I just need to be around you**_

A while back, it used to hurt when I thought about Haru or when I was around him. I was confused about my feelings for him. But I still need to be around him. I needed to be with him.

_**How is it that from time to time, it can get as painful as this**_

_**How is it that all of the time, can be quite so lovely as this**_

So even though we cry, our laughter heals us. Even though we feel pain, we still have love. It's all right in front of me. It's called life. Life with Haru from now on won't be easy, but like I said, I have Haru to help me through. And my friends.

I've never stopped loving Haru. I know that now. And he's never stopped loving me. And now that Akito is out of the way and we've solved our problems, everything seems perfect. Now I can live the rest of the school year with a breeze. And like I said, whatever comes my way, Haru will be by my side...All the way...Because no one but him will do...No one but him will do everything for me...Like I will for him...

"Thank you Haru...For everything you've done and everything you will do." And with that, the sun fully came up, lighting our future and our path. Haru and I kissed again. Into the New Year.

_**Because no one but you will do...**_

_**Because no one but you will do...**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**END...**

Well...We'll see about that...

**_Thank Yous:_**For who's read this and for who will read it and actually review. LOL! Anyways, I hope you all loved this fic. It was fun to write! So I hope you've all had a happy New Year! I know I did. I'd love to thank Brenna and Shaffer for being with me since I first started this fic! You are the best ever, you know? And your reviews made me happy! Anyways, I'd better be signing off now. Please leave a lovely review for this one last chapter? Thank you all again for making this a fun fic to write! Now who wants a sequal?

_**-Kaiya**_


End file.
